The Game
by ellikanellika
Summary: Puck is the slushy king of the high school. It's already his last year, but he and his friends make fun of Rachel Berry almost every day since good two and a half years. And now he came up with a more evil idea - The Game. Berry should suffer. T-language.
1. The Idea

''Buahahahahahaha! Go man!'' laughed the group of giant football players after one of them theatrically threw a slushy in Rachel's face. They were like a mountain in front of the petit brown-haired girl with a jean skirt and a red T-Shirt. Fortunaly the pink liquid reached only her T-Shirt; the other day she had to change her underwear too. The violent sport apes in red walked shamelessly past her to their lockers, still laughing their asses off.

Rachel opened her locker without a word and took out another T-Shirt to change into. Her expression was straight and blank; no emotions were shown as everyone around her laughed and did nothing to help her.

Noah Puckermann, nicknamed Puck was standing with his football friends at the lockers, smirking at what has happened. It was not him who threw the slushy today – it was someone else from his team and he even did not know his name. But he knew her name.

Rachel Berry!

The school's show freak with straight As and obnoxious voice. Even her words were bigger than her. But still she could do nothing against him and his friends. It was him who started it almost three years ago – the slushy facial, and it was his football team that continued it. He was kind of proud of it.

He knew how to show people know their place; it was only Rachel Berry who did not back down. She got slushied almost every fucking day and was laughed at by everyone – but still, her dancing, acting and singing performances remained. As if nothing ever happened. As if the slushy facials were nothing to worry about. And that was what made him and his friends go on.

She will back down some day.

She will!

''Guys...'' smirked Puck in Rachel's directions and his friends knew that look on his face. Rachel closed her locker and went into the bathroom to change. Everyone still laughed at her.

''I have an idea.'' He looked at them now, already creating his plan. ''I'll tell you today after school on Facebook. I'll send you an invitation for a new group.'' His friends laughed at this. ''This will be fun.'' And they all high-fived and laughed the way out to their classes.

Rachel finally came out of the bathroom, sighing and going with her hand through her now clean hair. The hall was now almost empty and she looked at her watch. ''Still an hour to go.''

She made her way to the library, thinking why the hell she bothered to come to school an hour earlier every day, just to let that happen. ''Oh,'' she thought bitterly. ''because eventually, it would happen and better to take care of myself early and prevent skipping classes...''

Oh yes, she did try to prevent everything to happen, but without success.

The first time it happened, she thought it was an accident.

The second time it happened, she screamed, but the whole hall laughed at her.

The third time it happened, she went to a teacher, but the women told her off and said that she should focus on her studies.

The fourth time it happened, she went to the principal, who just said that next time, she should bring some evidence – her gay dads are lawyers, so she should know how this worked. So yeah, that was the problem. Discrimination from all sides. That is why the fifth time it happened, she kept silent and just changed her clothes.

Rachel was an excellent performer. She took acting, dancing and singing classes after school. The teachers did not really bother with her, although she had excellent grades. It was not that they did not like her - well, they actually just took her for granted – because of her performances the school became kind of famous!

But she was loud and smart and teachers just do not like people who try to teach them – especially not students! Students are here to listen, not to ask; or worse – be smarter! And Rachel was – is like that! So, of course they let the football players do their thing with her – someone has to close her mouth.

Rachel's parents knew what was going on; of course she told them everything; and they were prepared to do something against it. But Rachel just told them not to bother, because once she will be famous, she will use all of the evidence and bring the school down. And in the near future, she really will do it; except that no one knew that yet.

''Few months… Just few months… And then it ends. Just few months and New York will welcome me.''

While thinking, Rachel sat down on a chair in the library, opened her books and started revising for the next class. If she wanted to stand still against her teachers, she had to know everything. If she wanted to escape this school and this town, she had to be better and smarter than everyone. If she wanted to become a star, she had to hold on and go on.

And she will!

She will!


	2. The Plan

_**The Plan**_

It was already evening that day and like they usually did, Puck and his friends were hanging out on Facebook. A couple of minutes ago, Puck created a new Facebook group and send it to all students of the school, except to Berry and some other minorities.

It was funny actually – the more he thought about the more he had to laugh. Hid friends were right, when they told him Berry was crazy. She really was a wannabe star and had a too big mouth for her own good. She deserved what he planned for her.

That he knew her for almost his whole life, Puck did not care. Yeah, they got along when they were younger, but only because they were both Jewish and had to attend the same temple.

The freaky midget is just too much to handle and if no one showed her that right in her face, she might get the wrong idea of being better than anyone- oh, right, she already thought that.

''This is gonna be fun.'' He smirked to himself and typed some information on the account and clicked send.

The girl is so going down.

He noticed that already half the school accepted his group.

**Karofman** ''A group 'Bet on Berry'? Puck you're a genius! What's the plan?''

Puck laughed loud at this. He already imagined what he could do, but waited for others to come up with something.

**Puckzilla **''Here's the deal: we somehow make Berry to come to a home party, invite the whole school and everybody gets to slushy her.''

(**23 **friends like this)

**Karofman **''The hell Puck, you're a genius! Berry the rainbow – fucking hilarious!''

Puck smirked again and opened another internet window. He posted a rainbow picture on Facebook, but didn't look at the comments. He had to find a song on YouTube that would tell more than his writing. When found one and opened his Facebook window again, he saw that many people wrote some stuff. He laughed as he read them all and stopped at the last comments.

**HotLatina to Puckzilla **''And how would you get Berry there? She's too high and mighty four us.''

**Joshking to Puckzilla **''Yeah, her head might fall off because she holds it so high.''

(**54 **friends like this)

Puck pasted the YouTube link on his FB window and nodded proudly. He is so the boss here.

**Puckzilla **''That's what I think – check it out.''

.com/watch?v=liW-kWFiXtQ

**Karofman, HotLatina **and 66 other friends like this**)**

**Blackguy** ''I say we make her one of us and then show her where she belongs.''

**Joshking to Blackguy **''What'ya mean?''

**Blackguy to Puckzilla and Joshking **''Playing friends and then crash her. She needs to get it.''

(**27** friends like this)

Puck thought about it. Yeah that could go – he knew the girl … kind of. I should not be a problem to get her to trust him, shouldn't it? Well, he can still play innocent if he wants to.

**Joshking** ''Isn't this a bit too much?''

**Puckzilla to Joshking **''Don't be a pussy. **Blackguy** is right. That Berry chick thinks she's something special. Well, she will be, when she's gonna shine in all slushy colours :D''

(**Blackguy, Karofman **and 87 friends like this)

Puck smirked evilly. He so knows what to do. It is going to be fucking fantastic.

**Puckzilla **''Guys, let's just say that I have a plan…''


	3. The Game Starts

_**The Game Starts**_

And it all started the next day. All the jocks could hardly wait for this little game to begin; cheerleaders were giggling behind Rachel's back, when she passed by and all the other students of the school – it did not matter if they were first, second or third year – they all patiently waited for the drama play to begin and enjoy whatever the jocks came up with for the wannabe star Rachel Berry.

The school was loud as always; students were rushing here and there, some were heading to the library, others were playing Frisbee in the middle of the hall and there were students who just stood there and chatted about whatever they were doing yesterday or were about to do today.

This was something the football players were doing right now. The group of boys in red was standing in the hallway near the lockers and smirked to each other. Well, not all of them were that happy to do whatever they were up to – like for example Finn and Sam; these boys were rather annoyed and were quite happy to disappear from the soon-to-be 'crime scene' as Quinn, Finn's girlfriend asked them to accompany her to her locker, which was on the other side of the hall.

Of course al of them knew what was about to happen; they just did not want to witness it because Rachel might not be the popular chick, but that did not mean that all people disliked her.

Puck watched Finn and Sam go away and laughed with others: ''Pussies!''

It was not that obvious, but the tension in the hall was enormous. You could catch a lot of quick glances, silent whispers and cheeky giggles from all sides.

But Rachel Berry was oblivious to all of them.

She did not notice a thing.

She was lost in her thoughts and going through her books pilled in her arms. Her long brown hair waived around her as she was quickly making her way to her locker.

Many boys checked the short girl out; it was not that she looked bad or something; no, she was quite pretty. Brown eyes, glossy lips and nice legs. She was wearing a skirt as usual and a T-Shirt with a lion's head on it. It was not the most fashionable thing to wear, but it looked quite nice on her.

But all this was irrelevant right now.

They had a plan to go through with.

And it was to happen – about right now.

Puck watched her walk pass him, as he noticed her. He glanced at his friends who nodded at him as a sign to start.

Puck made his way to her, as well as the group of boys. Karofsky was the one who held a slushy in his hand and stormed fast in Rachel's direction.

All the students watched.

The tension could be even heard.

Rachel sensed someone behind her and turned around.

The moment she made a move, Karofsky threw the slushy.

''Watch out!'' Puck shouted and pushed Rachel away. The slushy hit him on the shoulder and there were some droplets on his cheek. If he was honest, this was the most fucked up feeling he ever had. The cold liquid felt like someone punched him and he had no idea how Berry could take this shit almost every day.

The whole hall gasped in shock – which was a part of the play – and became silent for a moment. Horror was written all over Rachel's face when she stared at the boy who saved her.

Nobody moved.

''Ts… Idiot.'' Sneered Karofsky and nudged Puck in the shoulder. Then he started walking away, his friends hurriedly following him. Puck turned his head in his friends' direction and smirked slightly at their laughing faces, giving him the thumbs up.

He finally turned to Rachel who apparently did not see any of the snickering of how naive she is around her and sighed dramatically.

''Are you ok?'' he asked her, which made her fall out of her Trans.

She put her hand over her mouth and looked him up and down. Then she looked around and saw that the student already walked in different directions, not minding what happened a moment before.

If someone told her that everything was arranged, she would not believe it.

''I- I'm quite alright.'' She mumbled and cleared her throat.

''Why- um…'' she started; looking straight at him, but then shook her head and pulled at his arm.

''Come. Let's get you cleaned.'' She said, leading him into the washroom.

Puck was a bit surprised at her for not questioning his act. He followed her, noticing how short she actually was and how long her damn hair was.

When they came to the washroom, she opened the door for him and waited for him to go in first. He shrugged his shoulders and went in. He looked in the mirror and ran the water. He really looked like a mess. His shirt was drenched and became an ugly violet colour. He also could feel the cold liquid making its way to his skin.

He saw Rachel standing behind him, looking at his back a bit confused and afraid, but he looked then down and washed his face. Then he took a paper towel, moistened it and rubbed it against the stain on his shoulder.

Of course it was of no use. And Rachel really had to do that almost every day?

He felt a movement beside him and knew that the girl took a step forward.

''A-are you o-ok?'' she asked shyly and suspicious at the same time, watching him cleaning himself off.

He looked at her as if he just noticed that she was here and scratched his neck. ''Well, as far as you can say that.'' He offered her a sour smile, looked in the mirror and gave up on cleaning his shirt. He whined to himself and wiped his hands.

He just took the shirt off and threw it into his bag. He had another shirt underneath. Rachel gaped at him for a moment then rummaged through her bag. He watched her curiously and waited for what was going to happen. She pulled out a packet of refreshing handkerchiefs and gave them to him.

''They will help, so just use them to wipe the slushy from anywhere you want. You can have them; I have hundr- I mean I have a lot of them for- cases, so ... yeah.'' She was not able to look at him, so her eyes danced around the washroom nervously.

Puck looked stunned at her. Did she almost say hundred packages? ''Hundreds?'' he just could not stay silent. She looked at him with wide eyes and after a moment smiled nervously: ''U-um ... yeah, kind of... They are very useful ... I kind of need them almost every day if you ... um ... know what I mean.'' Puck nodded and already counted in his head how much money she had to spend for this.

Nah... She's rich!

''Yeah, I noticed.'' Of course he did. He was the one who started it.

He wiped away the rest of the liquid and washed his face and hands. When he was finished, she offered him a towel and he was even more stunned now – how nice she actually was – at the moment.

She turned away from him, opened the door a bit and peeked out. The hall was empty. She fully opened the door and made space for him to go out first. Another thing he was surprised about.

She faced him shyly when they were both out, standing in the hall: ''So, um, thank you for your braveness and help. I will take it in account and return the favour. Have a nice day.'' She bowed slightly, smiled and was gone in a second.

Puck watched her disappear; scratching the back of his neck in bewilderment and thinking about what has actually happened. Rachel Berry did not really seem like a babbling bitch as everyone was saying she was. She was kind of ... nice.

He shook his head and sighed: ''Whatever.''

He smirked to himself, already making a plan for making her trust him.

This was going to be interesting.


	4. Help Her

Help Her

The school halls were crowded the next day like they were every day. There were girls chatting loudly; some boys playing around and kicking some soda tins as if it was a football; there were cheerleaders flirting with other sportsmen and jocks fooling around. Many students were walking to their classes, sitting on the floor with their backs against the wall and reading books or just listening to their MP3s, dancing some random moves. It was the usual happening in high school and Rachel Berry was in the middle of it all.

The brown-haired girl walked with high speed through the crowd, trying to prevent to be smashed and made her way to her locker. She was wearing a jeans skirt that reached her knees and a pink T-Shirt that hugged her perfectly. Before she reached her locker, she was spotted by the football players who were standing and talking a few feet away from her. They all checked her out, before they smirked to each other and nodded their heads in signal to Puck, who nodded back.

He knew what he had to do.

So did Karofsky who had a big slushy prepared in his hand, slowly walking towards Rachel.

The moment the boy threw the slushy at her, Rachel looked up, heard a ''watch out'' from somewhere near her and got the slushy right in her face.

The cold hit her hard and she shivered vividly. For a moment she did not hear a thing around her, but then she slowly wiped the liquid from her eyes and opened them.

''Hahaha! Loser!'' laughed the football players as well as the cheerleaders and some other students that were watching the action.

The hall erupted in loud cheering and whistling; all of them pointing at the short girl, drenched in the colourful slushy; and laughed their asses off.

Puck who watched, as so often, from the side, smirked to himself for a moment, but put on a serious expression, as soon as he saw Rachel looking around. When she turned around for a second and showed him her back, he thought he saw her shacking – but he must have imagined that.

She really was small.

And standing there, in the middle of the hall, surrounded by giant and laughing teenagers, she seemed fragile like a child. Puck got a feeling that, at this particular moment, she really must feel this way.

Ok.

Enough…

The show must begin.

Rachel blinked a couple of times and for a moment looked around. A lot of people were watching her with laughing expression, but- There was Puckermann. He did not laugh. He looked at her with a shocked expression.

Rachel shook her head, turned away, and made her way to the showers.

It is not as if she did not expect it. She did. It happened almost every day.

But there was this slight hope that because she talked to Puck… that things might change…

Whatever…

Rachel opened the door of the school's bathroom with force and slammed it behind her. The bathroom was empty as always when she was slushied. No one dared to come near her, after this happened – of course they did not; someone might think that they may have helped her or something, and then Rachel would not be the only slushy victim.

She threw her school bag on the floor under the washbowl and leaned with both hands on its edge, looking into the mirror.

It was horrible.

Her T-Shirt was now a strange violet-green colour, but her skirt was not affected. Her hair was a mess; the liquid was dripping down her face; and it was cold.

But Rachel did not feel cold. The swallowed anger in her made her feel hot and if her face was not splashed blue, it might have looked red.

She furiously washed her face, when she heard the door open. She did not turn around to see who it was – it did not really matter. If they plan to throw another slushy in her face, she will call the police. Really, it's enough.

No one from school wants to help her. That is ok – she will help herself. She does not need others.

Rachel felt someone standing behind her and she finally looked up into the mirror with her face now clean. She was quite surprised when she saw who was standing behind her.

She did not say anything for a moment, just wiped up her face and turned around.

Noah Puckermann was holding her paper bag with her spare clothes. He watched her with sorry eyes, but Rachel did not want to see him pitying her so she looked around the room: ''Um, thank you for bringing me my spare clothes. I must have forgotten them in the hall.''

She reached for her paper bag and grabbed it. She wanted to pull it to her, but Puck did not let go immediately. He looked her in the eye: ''Are you ok?'' he asked.

Rachel got angry – of course she was not ok? Did she look ok? These stupid stupid hormonal teenagers!

But she did not show her furry. She calmly pulled her clothes out of his grasp and sighed: ''As far as I can be.'' She turned around and put the bag on the floor.

''What are you doing here?'' she asked without turning around.

Puck was surprised, when she unashamedly stripped out of her T-Shirt and threw it into the sink. She was standing in front of him in her bra and skirt only, and all he could do was watch her with flushed cheeks and admired her perfect body.

She was short, but she had perfect curves and muscles on her stomach. She had every girl's dream figure.

Rachel did not seem to notice his gaze and calmly took out of her bag her shampoo and soap. When she finally caught him checking her eyes in the mirror, she blushed and held her towel in front of her chest: ''Don't be so surprised. You can watch girls in bikinis all the time – and this is almost the same.'' She tried to excuse herself and stepped into the shower.

When she closed the oscillating door behind her, Puck could finally breathe. His heart almost stopped, when he saw her strip and if she stayed a second longer in front of him, he might have done something unexpectable.

He leaned his back on the wall with his eyes firmly on the shower door. He heard Rachel strip her other clothes and saw them hanging over the oscillating door. If he was an even bigger ass as usual, he would have stolen her clothes and left her suffer the consequences. Or he might have walked in to her, seduce her and do things to her that would send her to heaven.

But Rachel Berry was not like that. He knew that for a fact. He knows her since long ago.

So he just waited.

Rachel took a warm shower and tried to clean the liquid off her hair. There was no problem in doing that – she was an expert. But what bothered her was that someone was just a couple of meters away from her, while she was naked under the water.

She blushed at the thought of Noah Puckermann standing near her. She knew about his reputation – but she had a feeling, he will not do anything to her. Why would he? And even if – she would not let that happen.

The other thing also was that she knew him. She knew he would not do anything to her. She knows who he is.

''You're sure you're ok?'' he asked again and waited for her to come out of the shower. He heard the water stop, then some noises of towels and clothes and then she finally opened the door and stepped out.

Puck did not know what made him speechless; was it the look in her eyes, or was it her look? Rachel same out of the shower, her long brown hair wet and curly; her face clean and somehow it seemed fresh; she still wore her blue jeans skirt and a blue T-Shirt that perfectly hugged her curves. She actually looked almost the same as 15 minutes ago, but there was something- something different.

Puck stared at with open mouth and blinked as if he saw something new. ''I assure you. I am alright. It is not the first time and most probably not the last time this happens, so you do not have to worry.'' she told him, not even looking at him, stepped in front of the mirror and combed her hair.

Puck was watching her reflection and now knew what was different. Yeah, she did look a bit hurt, but not as much he would expect. However, there was this expression on her face – relief, maybe gladness.

Why was she glad?

He put his hand on her shoulder and started to play his part – not really playing, because he actually really meant what he was about to say: ''No one is going to slushy you from now on. Never. And if there would be someone who would be brave enough to do it again, just mention it or give me a hint, because I know that you wouldn't tell – that's how you are. So, really. It won't happen.'' his voice was deep and serious, as well as his face, but there was a voice in his head that screamed that he was a liar.

Rachel looked at him innocently, her eyes shining with curiosity. ''I really appreciate it.'' she started formally, but then smiled with content and happiness written all over her face: ''I really am happy that you are a bit concerned. I know it is most probably pity or something in that way, but I really am glad that you are here.''

Puck was taken aback. He just blinked at her and smirked: ''You won't get rid of me now, princess.'' She laughed at that and he gave her her bag and jacket, which he was holding till now. While Rachel still put herself together, he slightly opened the door and peeked out. The hall was empty and silent – the class has already begun.

''Won't you be late for class?'' he asked her, when he fully opened the door and waited for her. She looked at him from the side, smiled and shook her head: ''No. I have a free period. I- um-'' she gulped a bit unsure. ''I usually come an hour earlier, before my classes start.''

Puck scratched his neck: ''Why is that? You could sleep longer at home?'' he asked and before he went silent again, he already knew the answer. He kind of gasped and hissed to himself: ''Don't tell me-''

Rachel blushed and did not look at him: ''Well, I need time to clean myself off. And usually it is always in the morning, when I get slushied, so-''

Puck watched her with a funny expression and she had an urge to blush even more or hide herself. ''Don't look at me like that.'' she said unsure, but smiled afterwards. Puck laughed and pushed her out of the room into the hall: ''Berry, you really are a bit crazy. Smart, I admit, but crazy.''

Rachel smiled shyly: ''I'll take that as a compliment.'' Puck snorted; Rachel did not know if he noticed or if it was on purpose, but he still had his hand on the small of her back, leading her through the hall to her locker. She did not say a word about it.

When they came to her locker, she opened it and showed her dirty clothes in the plastic bag in and took some books out. Then she looked at him again and smiled: ''Again thank you. I am very happy that you helped me. I own you again.''

Puck smirked: ''Don't mention it. But I will think of something for you to do for me.'' She laughed and half turned away. ''Go to class, I know you are ditching.'' then she waved her hand and made her way to the library. Puck called behind her that she's still crazy, but heard her laugh again.

When he made his way to class, he knew what the gladness and happiness in her eyes meant – she was happy that she was not alone; that he was there for her; that he helped her. It seemed that he was the first person to do that.

Feeling guilty about it, he tried to make a plan for his next step. He mustn't pity her; that will only bring unnecessary thoughts about her and her miserable state in this school.

Yeah, he is going to get closer to her.

He knows it.

He is a stud.

His slow steps echoed through the empty hall, as he smirked: ''This is going to be easy.''


	5. Nice girl

Nice Girl

During lunch time the next day the halls again were full of students and noise. Some of them went to the canteen to eat, others went out to play Frisbee or football; there were students who just hanged around sitting on the windowsill and others who walked through the halls to go and do things they had to do.

Rachel already ate and she did not dare to eat in the canteen for she was afraid of the reactions of her fellow students – the act yesterday made quite a commotion and when she came to school this morning, Rachel was on guard the whole time. Who knows what could happen.

She peeked through every door before she stepped in and she looked around every time she heard steps into her direction, before she finally relaxed.

When lunch time came, she knew that nothing will happen today and she was more than glad about it because she seriously did not want to throw away her favourite violet T-Shirt she had on today. Of course she did not need to throw away all her clothes – her washing machine and her detergent made miracles; but there were clothes which had sensitive material and could not be saved by the washing machine. And her favourite shirt was one of them.

So yeah, Rachel was calmly walking through the halls of the school, content that everything went right today. She had to replace some books in her locker for her next class and that was where she was going.

She happily hummed a song to herself, a slight bounce in her step, when she came to her locker.

''Hey Berry!'' she heard from behind and smiled to herself. Noah Puckerman really did talk to her. A surprise she is afraid to believe is happening.

She turned around, watching the boy to jog in her direction and giving him a small polite smile: ''Hello. What can I do for you?''

Puck stopped in front of her, a bit out of breath and laughed: ''Ah, don't be so formal girl. I'm not an old man.'' He scratched the back of his neck and looked around. He seemed a bit nervous, she noticed.

''Hey, em, I need a favour.''

Of course...

No one approached her for no reason.

Her smile became a little bit weaker, but she tried to play happy.

''And what would that be?'' she asked a bit softer, her shoulders dropping and her hope for a friend lost.

Puck looked at her now, unsure in his actions and gulped: ''Em, you know, I kind of need help in- in a subject. And as far as I know, you are one of the smartest students in this school, so I would appreciate if you would help me with my studies.''

Rachel's eyes widened and the only thing she could bring herself to say was a confused ''Huh?''. Noah Puckerman asked her if she could help him with his studies? He studies? Does he even know what studying means? And most importantly: her?

After some awkward moments of silence stuffed with confusion and shock, Rachel finally gained her composure and cleared her throat. ''Em- t-that would not be a problem. Which subject causes you problems?''

Puck smiled. She really was naive. He noticed her shock; of course – who would not be surprised if Noah Puckerman asked him for help? And we are even talking about Rachel Berry! The school's freak! The person everyone is making fun of.

And although she must be suspicious, she is still polite enough to not decline his request. A nice girl.

But naive too.

''Well, I kind of don't really understand Biology – the topic we are currently taking is shit and I have no idea how to pass the next test if I won't learn it. So, yeah, could you help me?'' he asked innocently, watching her struggle.

Rachel was thinking hard about it. The boy might just use her, or make fun of her. But on the other hand, why would he do that? He just asked for help, nothing to be afraid of.

''I can help you. I already studied for the test, so that would be no problem.''

Puck smiled: ''Really? Great! When do you have time? Where could we meet? Just say it!''

Rachel smiled again: ''If you have time, we could go through the topics today after school. I have dancing class at 12.00 till 15.00 and as far as I know, you have football practice. So if you want, we could meet then, here in the hall and go to the library.''

''Ok, after practice, I will come and watch you dance.'' he grinned and Rachel blushed.

''So, you don't have any plans for today?'' she asked uncertain.

Puck smirked at her self-consciousness: ''Nothing important. Don't worry. I'll be all yours.''


	6. Dancing Girl

Dancing Girl

Puck was sweating like shit! Coach Beast made them run 20 rounds and throw footballs at each other for the next half an hour. His legs were sour and he stank like a dog. But he was cool with it. It did him good. And he had to smirk at the thought of girls checking him out, because of his Greek body.

After a hell long time, coach finally send them home and screamed at them to put more energy into the play. Of course they just laughed behind her back, but also knew that they will follow her orders.

The whole team was finally in the locker room, showering or changing. Puck has already showered and smelled like god. The boys were laughing and playing around, while taking their time to change.

''Yo! Puck! How is it going?'' asked Karofsky with a smirk on his face, so that everyone knew what he meant. Of course Puck had to laugh at that and gave him a high five: ''Man, I have to rush. I have a study hour, you know.'' ''A study hour, you say?'' the other boy laughed and boxed him playfully in the shoulder. ''Keep it save, buddy. And don't forget – report! Facebook. Today in the evening.'' Again everyone laughed and Puck used the time to change into clean clothes.

He was ready.

''Ok, I'm gone!'' he called and got out of the room, laughing at the whistles his friends send after him. He slowly made his way to the auditorium. Rachel still had dancing class, so he could well enough wait for her in there. As far as he knew, dancing classes had their lessons in the auditorium now, because they needed to get used to the stage.

The cool boy walked relaxed through the halls, surprised at how empty the school already was, and made his way to the auditorium. He heard the loud dancing music even before he got there and was surprised that the door was fully open. It seems everyone can watch as they please – not that anyone would be here at this hour, except the dancers.

He peeked inside the dark auditorium and saw some people on the stage. He went in unnoticed and found a seat somewhere in the middle of the place, where no one could see him.

He sat down and watched the performance on stage. There was a blonde girl dancing some slow crapy dance he did not like, and it seemed as if the dancing coach did not like it too. ''Stop, stop, stop! Turn down the music!'' And the slow music was gone. ''Diana, the dance was ok, and your steps were alright, but the way you dance- there's just no feeling! I mean, ok, it's good, kind of, but you have to throw yourself into the music. You're stiff like a board! Right now you suck!'' the woman shouted, making the blonde girl quiet. She was harsh, but she was right. ''You're good, Diana, but you have to relax. Just take it slowly.'' the coach calmed down and put her hand on the girl's shoulder. Diana smiled weakly at her and nodded. She stepped aside and sat down, somewhere behind on the stage.

Puck gulped. Even their coach was not that harsh. How did Rachel take this?

''Berry!'' the coach screamed and Rachel appeared from somewhere. Puck's eyes widened. The girl had joga shorts and a T-shirt on. And it fitted her perfectly. And it showed her curves. ''Damn.'' he whispered and had to calm down, because it got a bit hot.

''Show them how to dance!'' the coach continued and went from the stage to have a better view.

Music started to play: .com/watch?v=vd4cs9Ox2_8

Puck recognized it right away. It was _T-Pain ft. Teddy Verseti – Church_. Of course he saw Step up 2 some years ago, the movie's cool! And he could not believe that they will dance on this song! It's freaking fast! And it is break dancing!

He saw Rachel and two girls run in the middle of the stage and stand in a triangle – Rachel in the front and the other two behind. The girls laughed as the music started, playing around like they did not know to dance, but Puck knew that this was part of the choreography.

With the first real words in the music, their expressions changed and all of them made a rough move with the arms. Their bodies were tense and they moved with the beat, like really flexible.

And then it just went on. They moved fast and flexible, but at the same time rough with the beat. Rachel was the centre of attention. She was excellent.

She moved her hips and her hands in rhythm; her abdomen was seductively moving in circles showing of her muscles. She made fast Drop-Spin-Drops and changed to Outlaw Spin. At the rough 'edges' of music notes, she made quick Hip Twists. All the girls made a lot of other moves he did not even know the name of and Puck almost lost his mouth.

When the music was at its end, Rachel made a Power Step Hop and then jumped high in the air, pushing her chest out, her legs contracted back, her hands holding her ankles – and then she landed on the ground elegantly. At the final note, all three girls threw themselves to the floor and like dead.

Puck was shocked. No... He was ... he was ... He did not even know what. It was amazing! It was just ... just ... wou!

He was thrown out of his thoughts, when the coach clapped: ''You all saw that? This is what I'm talking about! The moves are rough and tough, but express the person's personality at the same time! You saw all three girls; Michelle is the sexy one, Jane the tomboyish one, and Rachel the innocent one – she is the centre, because she falls out of her usual image and becomes dirty. That is what I want from you! Show me, what you are hiding inside! Help each other and ask how to do it! Find out who you are dammit!'' The woman was pretty hot-headed and liked to scream, Puck noticed. She knew what she was talking about. He liked that.

''Class is over! See you next time and don't forget – we're mixing ballet moves and hip-hop! Stretch your legs before class next time'' she called and the girls finally relaxed. Some of them smiled and started to talk about random things with each other, some stretched their muscles to cool down and others just jumped from the stage and left to the showers.

Puck noticed Rachel laughing and talking with the two girls that were dancing with her. All three were stretching their muscles, not noticing him. The boy was about to stand up and go to them, when he noticed the coach approach the girls. He stopped in the movement and waited.

''Rachel!'' the girls looked up and noticed the serious look on their coach's face. Michelle and Jane bid their goodbye to Rachel and jumped down the stage, going to the showers.

''I have something for you, Rachel.'' the older woman started, finally smiling at her. Puck noticed the gentle expression she was wearing, while looking at a surprised Rachel. He listened carefully.

''I send the recommendation and the video of one of your dances, as you asked me a couple of months ago.'' the woman looked proud at her student and both Rachel and Puck finally got the message of what she was talking about.

''O my god... Don't tell me they...'' Rachel put her hands on her mouth, almost not believing what her coach was about to say.

''Yeah, of course it's true. Don't tell me you didn't expect it?'' The girl just looked at her coach with her big brown eyes, shaking her head. Her coach sighed and continued: ''Rachel, you are the best dancer I have ever taught and I have to say this – I'm not the only one who thinks that you have it in you. They replied back that you'll get the dancing scholarship if you continue like this. Just don't drop your grades. Well, as if that will ever happen.'' The woman laughed and watched amused how Rachel facial expressions changed in a second.

Puck who still listened, was astound.

Like, really surprised.

After watching Rachel, he just had to smirk and waited patiently for her outburst. And it came earlier as expected.

''Oh my gooooooooood!'' she screamed in a high pitchy voice, jumping on place. ''They accepted me!'' Her coach laughed as she saw Rachel pirouetting and jumping on stage. She laughed even harder, when the girl made a somersault from the stage to the ground without a sweat.

Puck laughed to himself, when he saw her. She really was different. A flexible girl with a lot of skill. She was bubbly and happy. Just like any other girl. She just did not show it often.

Ok. He did not really think that. Yeah, she was an excellent dancer, but still a wannabe crazy loud-mouthed bitch who had to learn her lesson.

Keep it cool Puck.

Keep it cool.

''Ok girl. I'll leave you alone to drown in your happiness, because I'm hungry. Keep it up Rachel. See you next time.'' said the woman and made her way out. She did not notice Puck still sitting on one of the chairs.

Rachel was left alone in the auditorium, grinning to herself like crazy and still making some dance moves, while collecting her things. She was so happy! So happy! Her fathers will be so proud! She slowly made her way out to the showers.

Puck patiently waited for her outside of the changing room, looking at his phone. When the doors finally opened, he came face to face with a surprised Rachel, fresh out of the shower and wearing her usual clothes and giving off a pleasant scent.

''Fuck, you're a genius, Berry!'' Puck called, after he regained his composure. Rachel looked at him surprised and blushed a bit, turning her head down: ''Don't tell me, you were watching us?'' Puck smirked at her embarrassment and nudged her in the shoulder: ''It's cool, girl. You were awesome! Your moves are just wou! I almost lost my shit there!''

Rachel looked at him again, curious: ''You did what?'' He figured out that she really did not understand what he said. So he smirked and made some moves with his hip – of course she got the message and went red like a tomato. ''Ahem, let's just go to the library.''


	7. Teaching Him

Teaching Him

Puck laughed at her, while he was following her. He could hardly believe how naive she was. And so innocent. She was good at everything, he thought, but she was most probably ignorant about the teenage-world.

While walking behind her, he had a nice view. And her hips were swaying in front of him in that short skirt.

Damn her legs.

He shook his head to come to his senses, but still stared at her from behind. The halls were empty; of course, it was already late and most of the teens were home eating. But he had a mission to do! He will take one for the team - well school actually. This chick Berry will learn her lesson. Her pretty mouth will have to shut up and she will have to start being normal. He smirked at that thought, looking her up and down again. How would it feel like to see more of her crazy? Mmm...

He shook his head again. He had to stop thinking about her like that.

They finally came to the library. The double door was open and Rachel again moved to give the boy space to go in first. Puck was again really surprised at this. Boys have to play the gentlemen usually, not the girls – but with Rachel everything seemed different.

He made his way in and looked around. It has been a long time, since he was in here. There were huge shelves stiffed with thick books all around the big room and there were study tables here and there for students to do their homework or to study. Two librarians were sitting behind a long desk with a computer and at least hundreds of books were lying on the desk. The women did not notice them coming in.

Puck noticed few students sitting behind desks or walking through the library between shelves, searching for some books. At least they were not the only ones in here. Rachel went in front of him again and put her bag on the desk next to a huge window. It gave a nice view outside and Puck got distracted by the green trees and leafs dancing in the wind. If he listened well enough, he could hear children's playful screams and the swinging of swings – there was a playground near the school. He lost himself in his thoughts while he sat down still looking outside. He felt very calm and content. It was a nice feeling – almost like he was a child again. He did not notice Rachel walking away, saying she would go look for some books and he did not notice her to already come back. Only after she put those heavy books on the table with a loud thud, he came to himself and blinked confused.

''Alright. I found some books that contain the easiest explanations for the topic we are currently learning.''

He looked at the pile of books with big eyes and gulped. Rachel noticed this and laughed a bit, before she put her hand in front of her mouth and stopped. She reached for her bag and took out some notebooks and a pencil case.

''Ok, what are you having problems with?'' she asked concentrated, but Puck just gave her a look as in 'Do you honestly think I even learn?'.

And that was when Rachel bursted out laughing. She just could not hold it anymore!

Puck watched her with a soft smile on his face thinking that just perhaps she might be pretty. He jokingly nudged her with his elbows, telling her to stop laughing, but he started to laugh himself. Finally she tried to weep her laughing tears away. Still shaking with laughter she opened one of her notebooks and took a book from the pile next to her and read each of them through quickly.

Puck watched her reading, his mind blank.

Really!

He did not think anything.

Well... Except, maybe that she looked quite nice, hardworking and such. Her eyes scanned through the pile very fast and he was surprised how serious she took everything.

Her eyes were quite pretty. She had long lashes – he noticed. Almost no makeup and she looked natural. Her hair was dark brown and she took good care of it. She had very small hands, but long fingers that leafed through the paper. And her figure...

Ok. Stop.

Just stop.

''Ok, I think I know how to explain this the simplest way.'' Rachel finally spoke up. Puck was glad that he did not need to have his mind war again. ''Yeah? Because I really really have no clue, what we are talking about in class.'' he lamented and huffed annoyed. Rachel smiled at that: ''Don't worry. I'll try to help you.''

Ok. That made his heart beat a little bit faster.

Just a bit.

''We will start with naming the human body parts, you already know. From head to tow. Just name the ones you can think of.'' She put her hand on her head and looked at him expectantly.

''Oukeeyy.'' Puck scratched his head and named some of them from head to tow, like she asked him. Actually he named a lot of them.

Rachel nodded her head in content: ''You know them pretty well, I must say. Ok, now we'll go through the ones you forgot.'' Rachel named them all slowly, pointing to most of them on her body and Puck actually listened carefully, repeating after her, making some notes and trying to remember most of it.

After they went through most of the body parts, they started with the muscles and then bones. It was not that hard actually, Puck thought. Not, when she talked about it.

''The inner organs are a bit complicated and I think we started with the stomach, am I right?'' she asked, looking at him over her notebook. ''Yeah, I think. If I heard it right, we were talking about some acid or something, melting the eaten food, last time.''

Rachel nodded again and started explaining the topic. Here and there Puck interrupted her to repeat what she said or to ask something related. They went through her notes and books fluently and after four hours, they were almost done.

They actually did not notice the time to pass so quickly and it took both librarians to catch their attention.

''Is it already so late? O my gosh! I'm so sorry! I did not realize that I was talking so much!'' Rachel started to apologize and collected the books to take them back.

''Don't worry sweetie. We will do that.'' One of the librarians stopped her and smiled at her. Puck also stood up and smiled at her: ''You know, I actually forgot about the time. It's the first time I managed to study for so long at one time.'' He laughed nudged Rachel who smiled back.

They collected their notebooks and pencils, put them in their bags and made their way out. This time it was puck that let Rachel go out first. They were slowly walking through the empty halls of the school, still talking about biology. When they got outside the building, they noticed surprised that it was already dark.

''It really is late. I hope your family won't be upset that you will come home in the evening. I really am sorry for that. I didn't notice the time. You should have screamed at me. The library is open till 9 in the evening, so of course they did not say anything before.'' Rachel just could not stop talking and she just hoped that the handsome boy in front of her did not notice the blush on her face.

Puck laughed again: ''Berry, don't worry. It was actually fun. I learned more than ever! I can confidently say that you are a better teacher than the real one!''

Now he noticed her blush, but she scratched her head and looked away embarrassed.

''Ahem... Ok. I'm happy to be able to help.'' she looked at him and smiled. ''So, if you want to, we can go through the subject anytime you want – no need for a study session like today – maybe during lunch time, just a couple of minutes. It helps if you revise, believe me.'' Puck nodded and smirked: ''So, can I kidnap you, when I want to?'' Rachel giggled and tried to hide her rosy cheeks – not that she was able to. ''It will not be a problem. I will help you to learn this till you are an expert.''

They both laughed at that and Rachel finally made a step back: ''So, yes, you're a fast learner, I must say. If you need me, you can find me in school- or auditorium. I will take my leave now.'' Puck nodded and smiled at her. ''Have a good night.'' she waved, turned around and started walking in some direction. ''Night...'' called Puck and watched her disappear.

He went to his truck and drove off. During the drive he noticed a petit figure walking on the sidewalk and he knew that it was Rachel. He could not stop to call her to come with him, because there were cars behind him.

While he was driving, he thought if it was safe to let such a small girl walk alone home.


	8. A Warm Breeze

_**A Warm Breeze**_

The next day Rachel walked into school – again prepared for the worst things to happen. But nothing came flying into her face. Of course there were a lot of snarls and glaring looks she got as usual, but no one and I repeat, no one slushied her, or called her names, or draw naked pictures of her on the toilet door. No one.

She was more than surprised if she was honest.

It seemed that Puck really did something about it.

Who knows, she will not question it – it is safer this way.

The short girl made her way through the halls to her class. She wondered if Noah will come looking for her to revise everything they have been learning yesterday.

Yeah right…

Anyway.

During lunch time she was sitting on a bench outside of the building in the school's park. It was a beautiful sunny day with birds singing and leafs flying through the air. The school's park was actually a long avenue planted with trees and under each tree, there was a small bench. A lot of students were taking a walk through the park; some of them were sitting on the grass under the tree and some of them were just playing volleyball on the meadow on each side of the avenue.

Rachel was one of the students who were sitting alone, but she actually did not mind it. A soft breeze waved her hair and at the moment, she looked like a faery, surrounded with green and blue.

She ate her apple slowly with enjoyment, while reading a book about Nature and Pollution. She was really interested in this topic and therefore concentrated very hard on it.

If she would have paid attention on other stuff around her, she might have noticed someone behind her. And when she felt strong hands on her shoulders, it was already too late.

''Booo…'' whispered someone into her ear.

''Aaaahh!'' screamed Rachel, threw her apple somewhere in the air and jumped off the bench to turn around.

Puck laughed his ass off watching Rachel breathe like a maniac, clasping her hand tight to her chest. She looked at him with wide eyes and open mouth, struggling to come to herself.

''Y-you-!'' she pointed at him with a glare and that made the boy only laugh harder. He went around the bench and sat on it, while whipping invisible tears from his eyes.

''God, you're hilarious! You must have seen you! Hahahahaha! Shit, you look like you've seen a ghost! ... Pfffhahahahahaha!'' he really could not stop as much as he tried to calm himself.

Rachel mumbled angrily something under her breath; Puck could bet she cursed; but who knows. Then she huffed and finally sat down next to him. He noticed that she terribly failed to play annoyed because she could not stop that amused smile spreading over her face.

''Someday, I'm going to give you a heart-attack by scaring you.'' She stated, looking back at her book. ''And I want an apple.'' She huffed again, looking at him from the side.

Puck smirked at her and fully turned to her, so that he had to pull his legs up and sit like a Hindu. Then he leaned his head on his hands, his elbows on his knees, grinning at her like a small child.

It took just a few seconds before Rachel could not take it anymore and laughed fulheartedly and hid her face behind the book. Puck smiled at that and thought for a second that this girl- this girl was really something.

''Ok, Mrs Professor; I came for revision.'' He told her in his most childish voice he managed – because, that was actually quite hard, considering how deep his voice actually was.

When Rachel finally calmed down, she looked at him and smiled: ''Ok. Shall we start like me asking you questions or just talking about it like yesterday?''

''Talking… It's easier…'' Puck deadpanned and Rachel had to stop herself from laughing. The boy was amused at how easy it was to make her laugh and how cool it was to talk to her. Where did that rumour about her being a stuck up come from?

Oh…

Yeah…

He invented it.

Some time ago…

But she still was a nerd – that is why she was here with him.

Stupid annoying wannabe star nerd.

Ts…

She will not get him.

She will not dammit!

As much as he was thinking about it, he eventually forgot it because the debate about biology has already started – and Berry was a damn good talker.

And that is how the two teenagers spend their entire lunch time just sitting on the bench under the tree, talking about human bones and stomach acid. It was quite fun for Rachel; actually, it was something new. It was the first time she spend her lunch not alone. She saw many students in groups having fun next to her, but she was never a part of it.

This situation might be strange, but it really was nice.


	9. Soft And Gentle Fingers

**_Soft And Gentle Fingers_**

A week later, Puck came dancing to her, singing that he passed the exam with a B+! The stupid teacher did not believe him that he did not cheat and asked him all the questions from the exam all over again the next hour.

''And of course I showed him my excellent knowledge and shut the mother-fucker up! Ha! That ass of a teacher can't beat the Puckzilla!'' he joked and laughed at Rachel's horrified expression when she heard his usage of bad words. He already prepared himself for a long talk about respect and blablabla, but then Rachel surprised him again – she just smiled at him proudly and for a second touched his shoulder: ''I'm proud of you. I knew that you are capable to do it and the teacher just made you prove it twice. If you go on like that, your grades will improve so much that you'll have better chances for collage.''

It was not like he was touched by her speech- no, not at all! It was just that till now, no one has ever said that he was kind of great. That he had a chance. This girl here was the first one to really do that.

He smiled at her, pressing his lips together. There was a strange feeling in his stomach and it threatened to explode any second.

He breathed in and out to calm down and it worked. Rachel noticed his emotional slip and smiled to herself. The boy was quite alright.

''Thanks Berry. I kind of owe you now.'' He finally said and smirked at her.

Rachel just waved her hand: ''It's ok. I'm happy to be able to help. If you need me, you can always ask me.''

Then she touched his shoulder again and slowly made few steps pass him: ''I'll see you then.'' Then she made her way somewhere.

He still felt her fingers on his shoulder. They were very soft and gentle.

Yeah…

Right.

Stop now.

She is quite ok but that does not make her any better.

He had to focus.

Focus!


	10. Singing Actress

_**Singing Actress **_

A couple of days after that Rachel was not surprised to see Puck again. He just appeared in the middle of the hall, trying to come through the crowd of bored students who had nothing better to do than to stand in his way – he thought.

''Berry Berry Berry Berry!'' called the playfully smiling boy after her and she turned in his way, laughing at his desperate call for help. ''Hello to you too. What can I do for you?'' she asked politely, looking at him with bright eyes. Noah snorted and shrugged: ''Weeeellll... I could use some help with maths. You know, your notes are pretty useful.'' He looked at her with puppy-dog eyes and she just could not help and had to laugh again. ''Alright then, I have acting class today, so if you have time after, we could look through some books.'' She told him softly, making him get goose bumps.

He saluted her playfully and winked at her. When she bid her goodbye, he smirked at his friends who watched from behind laughing. The game went smoothlier as he thought it would have.

So of course, after reporting all the details from his previous actions to his friends, he made new plans of how to get to her. Not to her, as in literally; but how to get her to really take him as a friend. Because, let's be honest, the more she accepted him, the more chances he has to persuade her to do what he wants. As the saying claims: keep your friends near, but enemies even nearer; she is his enemy! And therefore he will do anything to destroy her huge ego!

After class he had football again, but coach had some sort of date after, so she let them an hour before the actual end.

''Yeah… Date…'' they laughed. ''And Karofsky fucked your mother…'' said Puck and smacked one of his friends. Karofsky just looked at him and blinked. Then he turned away again. Puck understood immediately: ''Nooo man! You didn't… Shit! Hahahahaha!''

After the boys showered and changed into fresh clothes, they made their way home. Only Puck stayed behind, smirking saluting them all.

''Keep it up man! Don't blow off your cover!'' they all laughed and soon disappeared. Puck then turned around and thought to himself what to do next. Ok, they will learn Maths, but now he hast to say something more interesting that will catch her attention.

Well…

As if him talking to her is not enough…

Anyway.

Something interesting.

But first Maths.

They will study together again.

He would not be surprised if he was surprised by her abilities like the last time.

* * *

Shit…

Shit shit shit shihihihihiiiit!

''My fucking shit…'' he mumbled, while staring with his mouth wide open. The teenager sat in the auditorium again, unnoticed of course and watched some of the students and some older people rehearse a theatrical play. The stage was occupied by at least 20 people; there were some standing in front of the stage, some behind it and some of them were on each side of it, playing on instruments.

It was not the colourful stage with its magnificent scenery that took his breath away; nor was it the beautiful melody that came from the instruments nearby. His full attention was glued to the actors who moved around the stage confidently and said their lines. All of them had sheets of paper in hands because, as it seemed, they were still at the beginning; they walked here and there, made some moves or laughed at their failed attempts to remember the script.

They were interesting and all, but what really caught his attention was the leading actress of the play. The female lead and heroine of the drama. Rachel Berry.

''I fucking can't believe it…'' he mumbled again, gently shaking his head, an amused smile on his face. ''She really is something.''

The girl was the shortest of all people there on stage and she was wholly concentrated on acting. It seemed as if she already knew the whole script by heart because she had no paper in her hand and she told her lines fluently and without even have problems.

''I certainly will not let you do that!'' she called with her angry voice, playing her part perfectly. ''I demand that you leave me alone and- and- give me back that! It's mine! You stupid stupid idiot!'' she screamed and slapped her co-actor (not for real of course).

''Fine with me! Go and do what you want! I'm out!'' the boy shouted in anger and went backstage. But a second later, his head popped out behind the curtain and he nervously watched the play to continue.

All lights were turned off, except the one over Rachel. Then the music started to play and her words slowly changed into singing. Rachel talked to herself, screamed and walked around in fury. She spoke out words and formulated their last syllables into melody. Her voice was so strong and so emotional that Puck got goose bumps.

Suddenly she stopped.

She kneeled down right in the centre of the stage and slowly lifted her head.

Puck almost lost it there.

Her big shiny eyes. Her hurt expression. Her long curly hair around her face. She was like a broken goddess in the ugly human world. She was so beautiful. She was so perfect.

If Puck was not a guy, he would be crying already.

''I had dreams, when I was a young girl…'' she took a deep breath and closed her eyes dramatically. No other sound was heard.

''I wished for so many things. I was afraid of so many things.'' She stood up again, looked around and smiled a broken smile: ''My mother… She told me so many stories. She told me to imagine things I like, when I I'm afraid.''

The short girl laughed gently and five girls came to stand behind her. They moved their hips in a silent melody and started to tap their feet against the wood of the stage. Their taps mixed with claps of hands of five boys who came behind them.

A slow piano note was heard.

''She told me to name all my favourite things and they made me smile.'' Rachel smiled and started to swing her hips with the girls and boys behind her.

The piano note intertwined with two violins, each playing its own part of the melody.

''And I started to think about it – my favourite things I mean.'' She swung her whole body now and laughed: ''It was so nice! I just have to do that now!''

Rachel twirled around when all instruments started to play a full loud melody. Puck knew the melody. He may be badass, but he was younger, he watched so many musicals that he had no problems with naming them. The musical The Sound of Music was well known of course. And this particular song was one of his favourites. It seemed the acting group took some songs from this musical and used them in their own musical: .com/watch?v=lk4toDP5Ras

Rachel slowed down in her dancing and started making slow steps like a ballerina to the girls.

She walked in between them and skipped around like a small child. The girls joined her, boys following behind.

Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens  
Bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens  
Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
These are a few of my favourite things

They pointed each other's noses and played with hands as if showing shaped figures.

Cream coloured ponies and crisp apple strudels  
Door bells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles  
Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings  
These are a few of my favourite things

Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes  
Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes  
Silver white winters that melt into Springs  
These are a few of my favourite things

Rachel stepped in front of the stage again, standing straight with a prideful expression and took a huge breath.

When the dog bites  
When the bee stings  
When I'm feeling sad  
I simply remember my favourite things

Rachel made a slight move with her upper body, swung her arms in the air and opened her mouth.

And then I don't feel so bad.

That was amazing.

That was fucking amazing!

The act ended there and the actors started to clap their hands and whistled. Rachel beamed at them and giggled when one of the boys took her hand and twirled her around.

Most of her co-actors were students of this school, Puck noticed. Almost everyone in this school accepted his 'Bet on Berry' game. So these people were most probably no exception. And they still laughed and talked to her like there is nothing wrong.

As if he is any better. He is even worse.

''Stop!'' shouted a shrill voice from under the stage. The actors all stopped in their moves and blinked nervously, but after their director smiled up at them, they all relaxed: ''That was good. Very good. The song was excellent Rachel. Peter, remember your lines dammit! Anna! Your feet! Your feet! Oh, Ethan, yesss… Your pronunciation was ok, just… More emotions please.''

The old man gave further instructions, but Puck already did not listen to his words. He was watching Rachel. The girl smiled as she took in everything the director told the group and her face was like- like totally happy.

The mohawked boy was completely lost in his world when the actors repeated Act IIV and laughed their heads off because one of the boys was so into his role that in one moment of furiously walking round the stage, he lost his balance and fell down the stage.

Puck did not even notice how good the play really was – he just thought about what he has seen till now. Rachel had a huge talent. First her dancing and now her acting her singing skills. Looking at everything like that – she was not bullshiting when she said that she was good at this.

Yeah…

He remembers her first speech in front of the class in the first year. While all his classmates named all their hobbies, which were watching TV, playing computer and all in all doing practically nothing; she on the other hand told them that she liked art – art, as in singing, dancing and acting. And she said that she was told that she had talent.

That was when they all started to look at her strangely. Then they started making fun of her. And finally, they started bullying her – whenever they got the chance.

Just because she said that she was told that she had talent.

Yeah…

A bit cruel…

Puck already knew Rachel since kindergarten. When they were younger, they were kind of friends – they actually had no choice, Jewish thing or something like that. After his father left, they did not talk to each other much.

Watching her now… It seemed very strange.

He did not notice her blossoming talent. He did not notice her potential. He actually did not even know her.

Is he really going to destroy-

Ok.

Enough.

Thinking about that is bullshit.

Concentrate on the mission.

Puck shook his head and blinked a couple of times. Yeah, he is back.

He is back.

He smirked.

Puckzilla is back.

Those stupid thoughts and memories will disappear. And when he successfully brings that Berry chick – wannabe star down, the whole school will kneel in front of him.

Yeah, he is the Puckzilla. The god!

''Ok, people! Get out now. Next week I want all of you to know your texts. No excuses!'' called the director and waved his arms in the air like a maniac. All the actors slowly made their way down the stage into the dressing room, while loudly talking and laughing about silly things they did or did not do. It was quite amusing listening to them, but soon enough; Puck's attention was on Rachel again.

The girl was still standing on the stage, waiting for the director to climb up. ''You asked me to stay behind.'' She said, trying to hide her excitement.

The old man finally came up and put his hand on her shoulder: ''Yeah, well young girl. I send those copies of your previous plays, like you asked me.'' He paused for a moment. Rachel looked at him with big scared eyes, making Puck nervous.

''And of course they will give you the scholarship! God, don't tell me you were doubting.'' The man smiled at her and Rachel started to jump up and down like a small child.

''O my god… The scholarship for theatre… My second scholarship! New York! I'm coming!'' she sang and hugged the director. Then she pulled away very fast and laughed. The director laughed with her, tapped her shoulder and finally left.

It became very silent. All the voices from the changing room died out and what was left was pure silence.

Rachel and Puck were now the only ones in the auditorium.

Puck watched her from afar, trying to breathe slowly and silently, so that she would not hear him. He wanted to see her at her private moments. Maybe he could find out some things about her, she would never show in public.

The boy did not move, nor did he make a sound, as Rachel sat down on the edge of the stage, her legs dangling forward and back, forward and back – like a small child, excitingly waiting for something to happen.

Her skirt today was reaching her knees; they did not need any costumes in rehearsal; and she had a black jumper over her white T-Shirt. It actually looked quite nice.

Puck noticed her lost look; she was staring in front of her, smiling to herself and humming a soft and slow melody. After some moments she took her mobile phone from her pocket and wrote a message. He supposed to her dads to tell them the exciting news.

While she was typing, her smile disappeared and a serious expression made its way on her face. After few minutes, she put her phone back into her pocket and got up. She looked around the dark auditorium and sighed, again smiling.

''I really am happy.'' She whispered, before she turned away and made her way to the changing room.

Puck was left alone in the auditorium.

He breathed slowly and tried to calm himself down. His heart was beating very fast and he was not quite sure why. Maybe because she got him again. She showed what she is capable of and she showed it well. And her voice; her acting voice; her singing voice; and her whispered voice – they all took his breath away.

Why dammit? Why?

Maybe he is just angry because she got a scholarship for this- this art shit!

Yeah! That's fucking right! That is his reason for feeling so strange!

She got money for this!

Scholarship.

Her second scholarship.

She fucking got two scholarships and will most probably get a third one for singing.

Oh, and for her excellent grades too.

The girl was fucking brilliant!

She will go to New Your after graduation in a couple of months!

''Fucking creep and her talent…'' he mumbled, while smirking and walking out of the auditorium to wait for her outside.

She was already rich dammit! Why does she need so many scholarships?

He was so jealous! So fucking jealous! He wants them too! But he only has football!

''Dammit! Lucky bitch…'' he talked to himself, drowning in envy and a mixture of anger and amusement. He did not actually know if he should hit her or hit on her to get her. She was a fucking mystery.

If he only knew how hard she worked to be where she was now.


	11. Rain and My Name

_**Rain and My Name**_

''Hmm… statistics… you say.'' Rachel went through her notes while already sitting on the chair opposite Puck in the school's library. The huge room was silent and just a few students were there.

''Yeah… I know it's not really that hard. Just some formulas and a bit of logic, but I kind of don't get it how we got there – I didn't pay attention the first half of the year.'' He laughed and Rachel just smiled amused at his kind-of-joke.

She knew Puck often went somewhere else than to class, especially when it came to Math. Actually, she was asking herself if he was there even once.

It was a dark day today; it seemed as if it is going to rain any minute. Huge, fat and grey clouds were swarming over the sky and a strong wind was blowing the leafs away, making a loud wailing sound. It was quite strange, Puck thought. Two hours before, he and his team were running outside, playing with the ball and now the sky was black.

It is a pity actually…

He loves running in the rain.

His friends do not.

It really is a pity.

Puck did not realize that he was staring through the window next to their table and sighing to himself. His look was lost in the tree crowns and his ears were savouring the strong sound of the wind, almost lullabying him into daydreaming.

There was a strange feeling in his chest.

It was warm and gentle.

It was soft and made him smile.

He felt so peaceful.

And content.

''It's nice outside, isn't it?'' he heard a soft whisper opposite him and it brought his thoughts back to earth. He slowly turned his head to Rachel and saw her looking outside as well. It seemed she lost herself in the view and sound the same way he did. And it looked like she still did not come out of it.

He smiled at that.

''Yeah, would be great going against the wind.'' He commented, thinking she would not understand.

But Rachel just nodded and sighed: ''Yeah, I love to run in that kind of weather. The wind and the rain make it very… exciting.'' She concluded and looked at him with a smile.

Puck gaped at her: ''You do jogging?''

Rachel, leaning her chin on her palm, nodded and giggled: ''What? Am I not allowed to do sports?''

Puck shook his head: ''Well, you're a girl. Chicks usually don't like jogging; especially not in the rain.''

Rachel just shrugged her shoulders and looked outside again: ''I like it. It relaxes me.''

''And gives you a feeling like you can fly, right?'' he said, just to make sure.

''It makes you feel free.'' She whispered and breathed in.

Ok.

Wou.

She seriously does run.

No one knows how it really feels like, except those who do it.

The girl really does jogging.

She likes it.

Just.

Wou.

''Music…'' she whispered again, but shook her head and finally turned back to the book on the table.

The boy looked at her in confusion: ''Huh?''

Rachel looked at him in embarrassment and tried to hide a giggle: ''Sorry about that. I lost myself in thoughts. So where were we?'' she turned over few leaves of the book and nodded her head: ''Oh yeah. Statistics. Hm… Ok. We will take a look at some equations and then do some exercises.'' She told him and pushed the open book to him, still holding it.

''See these equations? Write them down on a paper and I will explain them.''

Puck did not question her anymore, but did what she told him.

Then she started talking about money interest and how these equations can be related to them. Yeah…

He knew about money business.

Then she talked about some more complicated things; draw some circles and wrote numbers in and explained forward.

He kind of understood.

He kind of really got it.

He made some exercises, asking her here and there something he did not understand and listened to her soft voice, while making sure he got everything right.

Her voice was in unison with the sound of the wind and the sound of leafs dancing through the air. He suddenly heard it all. The harmony of all these sounds and it made him calm.

Music… He thought.

He blinked confused and looked up.

He stared at her for a couple of moments and she looked at him, not understanding his sudden wonder. She was about to ask him what is wrong, but he was faster.

''Music.'' He stated.

''Huh?'' Rachel did not catch on that.

Puck shook his head: ''That was what you said before. Music. You said music. You meant the sounds outside, didn't you?''

Rachel gasped at him in surprise and was silent for a second. Then she smiled and nodded: ''Yeah, that was what I meant. Listening to the wind and other sounds creates music in my mind – I know, it's weird; but I'm an artist – don't blame me.'' She giggled at that and Puck had to laugh too.

''Yeah, I noticed it too. I'm a musician too, you know? I can hear a melody, you're not the only one.'' He playfully waved his hand and Rachel just had to laugh out loud.

Puck smirked.

Telling the truth about himself makes her trust him more than making things up.

''Well, young boy; what kind of a musician are you? Oh! I know! I remember! Guitar! Am I right?'' she exclaimed and smiled at him.

''Yep, I'm a professional.'' He laughed and shook his head. ''How do you know it's the guitar?''

Rachel looked at him amused: ''Well, you have been a fan of them, when you were younger.'' She stated simply and looked down at his notes he gave her few minutes before.

She should have not said that, she thought.

It was years ago, when they talked about things they liked. He most probably did not remember.

''Yeah, I have always been a fan.'' He said and looked at her awkward expression.

He knew what she was thinking. Yeah, he knew that she remembered their childhood. He would have thought she forgot all about it.

It seems like she did not.

''Did you solve the problem?'' she changed the topic as fast as she could and Puck just went with the flow.

''Yep!'' he smirked proudly and taped with his finger on the numbers he wrote on the paper she was currently looking at. Rachel nodded, already calculating and not noticing anything around her. She was deep in thoughts, when Puck watched her.

Rachel Berry.

The girl he is leading on and is about to humiliate her in front of the whole school. The girl who is an excellent artist and an organized person with a life plan already in mind. The girl who talks and helps him, although he spent his free time making her high-school life a living hell.

And she still makes it that easy.

Is she so naive?

Is she just glad that someone just talks to her?

Or is she doing all this for her own benefit?

…Yeah right….

Not Berry.

No, not her. She is not that kind of a person. Not like him.

''It's correct.'' She interrupted his thoughts and smiled at him with gladness.

''Yeah?'' he smiled back. ''Don't tell me you were having doubts.'' He laughed and took the peace of paper from her hand.

Rachel giggled: ''Not at all. I knew you knew it. You just needed someone to show it.''

Yeah, he needed someone to show his knowledge. He was smart. He did study. Just that his friends did not need to know that.

''Ok, I think we can stop for today. You are very good in maths. I don't understand why you don't like to attend it.'' She said and started to pack her things up. Then she stood up and put the books into a neat pile, leaving them on the table for the librarians putting them back later.

''Yeah, well… I'm a lazy person. I like to do other things too. Math is just at the wrong time in the wrong class.'' They both laughed at that and slowly made their way out of the library. They walked through the halls and noticed that they were alone. It was not that late like the last time, but it was even darker outside because it already started to rain.

The sounds of raindrops falling on the ground made them calm and they suddenly both sighed at the same time. When they noticed that, they looked at each other in surprise and laughed.

''You got all you stuff?'' he asked after they calmed down.

Rachel nodded her head and looked through the window on the left side of the hall. ''Yeah, I have. I checked it twice, before we went to the library.''

''Yoe need a ride?'' he asked; he will not let her walk in the rain.

Rachel blinked at him and finally smiled: ''Yeah, that would be nice.''

The came to the exit of the school and looked at each other. They opened the door, grinned and shouted at the same time: ''Run!''.

They both jumped out into the pouring rain, laughing their heads off and running into the parking lot to Puck's truck. The water was splashing under their fast steps and their clothes became wetter with each second.

When they finally came to the vehicle, Puck unlocked it by pressing the knob on his car-key and they both sprang into the car, shutting the door on each side. They still laughed when they sat in there and watched the water flow down car's glass.

The boy started the engine and drove them into the direction of Rachel's home. He knew where she lived of course. It was just a few houses from his home.

They were both silent for a moment, but then Puck came up with an idea. Actually with something he noticed, while he talked to her during these weeks.

''You know what I noticed?'' he started and she looked at him curiously. ''You never say my name. Or any other name actually.'' He watched her expression change from surprised to thoughtful and then into a soft but sour smile. It seemed as if it was kind of painful.

''Well, you must now that a name is something very personal.'' she started and looked at him with big eyes. He was not quite sure what she meant and she seemed to notice his confusion.

The rain became very loud and a thunder was heard nearby. Rachel did not flinch at the noise. She even seemed more relaxed. She leaned back into her seat and looked in front of her, taking a deep breath.

''Someone calling your name has to mean that that person is in a way related to you; it can be any kind of a relationship, friendship or acquaintance – in which way you see it, there is a relation. I think that through these years I cannot relate to any of those relations towards people in this school; that is why I tend to not call anyone by his name and stay objective. People in this school- I do not believe that they would call themselves my friends or acquaintances. I actually do not even remember talking to any of them the same way as one would talk to schoolmates. If you know what I mean.''

Oh, yes. He did all too well. It was actually his fault this all started. And obviously she had to pay the consequences.

''What about teachers?'' he asked.

''Seeing them watch me, while being slushied and doing nothing to help me – I think I cannot relate to that.''

''What do you mean? Teachers didn't help you? Not even once? Did you tell Mr Figgins? Berry, you can't be serious.''

''Actually, I went to his office a couple of times, ''complaining'' about slushy-facials. However, because I am a teenager, I tend to make up things and without evidences they are unable to do something. But I do remember that I was standing in front of his desk with a colourful T-Shirt that was dripping wet because of the thrown slushy a couple of minutes ago.''

She pressed her lips together and cleared her throat: ''You know, people usually find a person who they do not like and try to show their feelings as much as possible. I think I can understand them – I do talk a lot and I do have plans for my future and I am not embarrassed to talk about them; however, it seems that this is something what this school does not like and I realized that there is no other way but to just live with it.'' She concluded, still wearing that hurt smile, but trying to sound playful.

But Noah did not find this amusing. He actually felt bad for a moment. He felt really bad. And it gave him stuff to think. The girl was not a bad person. But people judge her very negatively.

Well, he did it too. Still does, kind of...

Right now, she is not that bad.

She is actually pretty nice.

''This isn't fair. Have you ever tried to scream really loudly or make a fuss about it, so that there would be no possibility to ignore what someone has done to you? I mean, you can't just let them do what they want.'' he told her a bit angry at her passiveness.

Rachel looked at him a bit confused: ''Well yes. I already did that, I told you. But teachers ignore me, or them, depends on how you look at it. But it seems that I really must have done something wrong that this was happening to me.'' she looked away, hiding her face behind her hair curtain.

It was silent for a moment, Puck not knowing what he should say or do.

He thought she might cry, but not a single sound of self-pity came from Rachel. That was something he admired her for.

''What do you mean?'' he finally asked her, waiting for her answer. Rachel did not turn her head, as she answered: ''I am loud. I know that. And I know that it seems I talk all high and mighty – but it's just the way I talk – watching musicals and documentaries for your whole life can do things to your vocabulary, you know. And I have two dads. Two! Both lawyers. Of course people might think I can achieve whatever I want. No one asks me if that is true... So yeah, I kind of understand where this hate comes from...''

Yeah, she told him everything, he already knew. And all these things were the ones, he was hating her for. Especially her fathers. She had two! And he did not even have one. That was not fair.

But of course, she on the other hand had no mother. No woman who could teach her girly things. She was kind of on her own.

And it seems she really does not trust people. How can she? She knows why they do not like her. And she even accepts it.

So, yeah...

He wants her to trust him.

He wants her to believe him.

If only for the bet, for this stupid game - he will make her trust him. She will trust him dammit.

But first – the name. It seems very important.

''I want you to calm me by my name.'' He suddenly said very seriously. Rachel looked at him and smiled after a couple of moments: ''All right. But you have to call me Rachel then. I like my surname, but I like my name even more.'' They both laughed when he parked in front of her house. It was a big house with a neat garden. But it seemed that no one was home.

''Ok, see ya then in school.'' He smirked and almost ruffled her hair. He wanted to, but he stopped himself, because- well, wasn't that a bit too friendly?

''Yeah. Have a nice evening ... Noah.'' She replied softly, smiled and turned away, opened the door and run as fast as she could to the front door of her home. She unlocked it, turned around to wave and finally disappeared inside.

For a moment Noah's heart stopped and his face flushed. He watched her leave and his thoughts were lost somewhere. Just her saying his name was kind of- he did not even know how to name it. It was nothing special actually.

But her voice...

It was sincere and soft.

It was as if she really thought that a name is something personal.

So she said it in this way too, with emotions and a feeling in the word.

He drove away after few seconds and went with his hand over his mohawk, trying to come to himself. This was not the time to become sentimental.


	12. Long Time Not See

_**Long Time Not See**_

''I still can't believe you got an –A Noah. You sure you didn't cheat?'' asked the older woman again while holding the bottle of milk in front of her and concentrating on what was written on it. When she read it, she huffed and put the bottle back on the shelf and moved to the next one.

Puck rolled his eyes, while watching his mother chose the right (god-damn-for-fuck's-sake-they-are-all-the-same) milk and pushed the trolley forward for a half millimetre.

Yeah.

''No, I didn't cheat. How many times do I have to tell you this, mom? Is it so wrong that I finally got a good grade in Math?''

His mother finally found the milk she was searching for and smiled to herself. She put the milk into the trolley and looked up at her son (who was already like a giant compared to her). Now it was her who rolled her eyes, as she turned forward again, looking for some cheese.

''It's not like I'm not proud, but- an –A? Math? You?'' she snorted, laughed a bit and walked further.

Well, Noah and his mother were grocery shopping. It was Friday afternoon and as every Friday, they both shopped together. Puck was pushing the trolley and his mum was choosing things from the shelves. She was currently choosing between low-fat yoghurt and full-fat yoghurt, and during this time, which was going to last very long, Puck was looking around, noticing how many people were in the shop.

Lima was a small town, so it was no wonder he knew almost everyone in here. There were some old people walking with snail's speed, some boys with their mothers who were a year or so younger than him, some girl squeaking at some magazines they were reading, and there was Rachel Berry, walking towards them, inspecting the milk products and not noticing them yet.

Wait.

What?

Puck's eyes grew wide. There was Rachel Berry walking towards them!

What the hell was she doing here? His thoughts were interrupted by his mother: ''Noah! I can't decide! Which one do you want?'' she asked, referring to the cheese she now moved on.

Puck could cry out, because: of course she had to say his name loud enough for Rachel to hear. And of course the girl had to look at them in surprise and eventually smiled, when she noticed his surprised face. His mother also noticed his expression and looked at the direction, he was looking. When she saw Rachel, she was first shocked, but then smiled.

''Rachel! O my gosh! What are you doing here? How are you?'' his mother started and gave Rachel her hand. The girl took it, of course, and grinned at her: ''Hello Mrs Puckerman. Nice to see you again – it was a long time. I'm fine; I'm here grocery-shopping. And I suppose you are as well. Hello Noah, how are you?''

The teenager nodded at her and mumbled that he was fine. Rachel noticed that he was embarrassed and smiled at him knowingly. He glared at her playfully, but smirked afterwards, as Rachel talked to his mother again.

''How come you are shopping alone? Are your fathers still not home?'' the older woman asked looking around as if expecting the two men coming from the corner.

Puck noticed Rachel's week smile and was surprised how soft her voice came out: ''No, they are still not home. We talk every day, in the evening actually – over Skype; and they told me a week ago that they would have to stay longer than planed… So, yes, I still have the house for myself.''

Noah's mum watched her with a soft expression on her face, took her hand and gently stroked her with her thumb. Puck was a bit surprised about this, but did not say a thing, when he saw Rachel sigh in relief – as if she was glad someone held her hand.

''Oh, aren't you lonely?'' his mother asked the girl and he already knew where this is going.

''O, well, sometimes… But there are so many things to do and I attend so many classes after school that I have no time to feel bored.'' She lightly laughed and glanced at the strong boy next to the older woman.

He smirked at her and waited for what was to come.

3

2

1

''O well, you can come over whenever you want.'' Mrs Puckermann told as she was expected from both teens and the two suddenly laughed at the same time. They sprudled out, laughing their heads off and trying to prevent the tears to come out.

The older woman watched them surprised and looked from one to the other, shaking her head and eventually smiling at their outburst. Few people looked into their direction and giggled at their inability to calm down.

Rachel eventually calmed down a bit and giggled to herself, watching Puck snickering at her. She had to wipe away a few tears and smiled at her friend.

''Ok, what was that about?'' asked the amused but a bit confused Mrs Puckermann and watched them with interest.

Puck smirked at his mother and nudged her gently: ''Let's just say we had a feeling what you would say.''

''And we were right.'' Concluded Rachel and put a curl of her hair behind her ear. The short girl had rosy cheeks and was quite embarrassed because both Puckermanns looked at her in a specific way.

Both with interest in their eyes.

''Ah, be quiet both of you!'' said Pucks mother embarrassed and waved with her hand. ''Both of you are being so smart. Ts…'' she smiled and eventually smirked. Noah really was her son.

''Oh, and talking about smart – we were just talking how was it possible for Noah to get an –A in Math. I was really surprised to be honest. Not that he was stupid or something-''

''Ma!'' Puck grumbled and slapped his forehead.

''Shush boy. Anyway. I know that he usually doesn't go to that subject because-''

Oh no. She did not. She did not just indicate what he thinks she did.

''-you know; he likes to have fun and go around with-'' her expression became quite serious.

No. Just do not say that.

Puck looked at his mother like she stabbed him – and it did not go unnoticed by Rachel.

''-with different people-''

She had that expression on her face, his mother. Just for a second. The expression of disappointment. Like she always had it when she thought of someone else. Someone who did almost the same things. Someone who she left because of that.

No.

He was not like that.

He would not do such a thing to a person.

He does not do emotional ties. That is why he is not like that.

He is not like him.

Does his mother really think that?

''Oh that would be my fault.'' Said Rachel suddenly and threw both Puckermanns out of their thoughts. Puck just blinked at her, his mother looking in surprise.

''Huh?'' she brought out and scratched her head in confusion.

Rachel giggled nervous, cleared her throat and glanced at the tall boy: ''The um- grade I mean.'' She blinked and gently tipped her nose: ''We went through a few topics in school when we met in the library and we studied quite perfectly I must say. You can actually be proud of him because although I study for days, he who studied just for few hours had exactly the same amount of knowledge in particular topics as me. So, yes, I must say he is very intelligent.''

Rachel smiled at them both and scratched her head, unsure of what to say next.

Mrs Puckermann was impressed actually. She was looking at the young girl in front of her, not knowing if she should hug her or cry because she made her son study.

Which he apparently never did.

Yeah…

''You must be joking.'' She brought out and laughed her heart out.

Puck snorted, finally coming out of his Trans and huffed at his mother's surprise: ''What? You thought I lie around all day?''

His mother tapped his shoulder like he was a small stupid child and nodded knowingly: ''No, dear son. I was actually sure you just run around playing football or well, something else. But, yeah… Wou..''

Rachel looked at Puck to be sure if she did the right thing and she finally smiled in relief when she saw his smirk and his lightly nodding head.

''I was actually quite offended because I had to do so much for achieving the same as Noah did without effort. But what can I say – some have talent for this others for something else.'' She shrugged her shoulders and giggled.

''Well yeah, I must say that my boy is pretty cool. I'm proud of him. He can do so many things if he was just a bit more active in his studies. But he's good as he is. Right brat?'' smirked his mother at her son and then looked at Rachel.

If she would watch him a bit longer, she would have seen his shiny eyes and his smirk developing into a shaky smile, touched by the word 'proud'. His heart beat just slightly faster and a warm feeling spread through his body, making his hands shake a bit.

His mother said she was proud of him.

And she really meant it – it was seen on her face.

And it was all thanks to Rachel.

He looked at her with a happy face, his face shining like the sun, spreading his rainbow emotions all around him; but she was looking at his mother and did not see it. She glanced at him for a moment and it seemed she noticed his happiness because she smiled to herself – but considering his badassnes, she did not say a word about it.

The women chatted about some things – healthy food or something – but Puck did not hear a thing. He was watching this girl in front of him; she was happily laughing and talking to his mother; she prevented his mother to compare him with the worst person in the world (in his opinion), his father; and she made his mother realize that she is proud of him.

Just who was this girl?

He knows her since diaper times, but only now- only now he really sees her.

A normal cheeky girl with ambitions.

She knew how to make people think what she wants them to think.

How come she is not like that in school?

Oh.

Right.

School.

The plan.

Snap out of it.

Priorities! The Game! His bet!

Focus Puckermann.

''Ok, it was nice to see you again Mrs Puckermann. I have to buy these things now and rush home to make dinner for myself and then go do some things I have to finish for school before evening.'' Rachel suddenly disturbed his thoughts and confused him with her waving head.

''Huh? You're leaving?'' he asked as if it was the strangest thing in the world. Both women looked at him in awe and Rachel blinked, her cheeks rosy.

She cleared her throat: ''Um yes, I have some things to do and the food has to go into the fridge.'' She giggled and his mother watched them amused.

Puck realized he kind of asked something strange for someone who supposedly did not care.

''Oh, and you're alone at home? Isn't that a bit, you know, dangerous?'' he asked, trying to sound as cool as possible. His mother was enthusiastically nodding, not saying a word.

Creepy.

''Oh, well-'' Rachel waved her hand, ''-it's not a problem. My fathers have to travel a lot, so I often stay alone at home for a month or two; it's understandable, their work is quite demanding. And we have those systems at home that prevent criminals to come into our house – and even if, there is an alarm that informs the police about it in less than three seconds. So, there is no need for worry.''

She smiled giving him no time to reply because she knew how hard it was for a boy to express his concern about something.

''Alright. It was nice having a chat. See you around some time Mrs Puckermann. Noah, see you then on Monday at school.'' She nodded to both and made a step into back.

''Have a nice day.'' She waved her hand, both Puckermanns said goodbye; Pucks mother calling after her to pay her a visit; and then she made it the cashier, paid and disappeared.

Puck and his mother watched her go, surprised that after so long, they were able to talk to her.

''That- that was nice, actually.'' His mother said.

The only thing Puck could do, before he had to push the trolley forward was nodding.

He just could not think of her as annoying loudmouth as he did just some time ago.


	13. Childhood

_**Childhood**_

There was this music in the back of his head, while he was walking; 'Have you seen my childhood' from Michael Jackson: .com/watch?v=4L3bR2jVT6Y

He remembered few moments if he was honest.

Just short and sweet moments of their childhood.

It was not much but he could still see her in that bright yellow dress with her long brown hair in pigtails and a bright smile on her face. She looked at him with those shiny brown eyes, holding his hand and running with him down the hill somewhere in their neighbourhood.

''Noah you laggard! Run faster!'' she called and pulled him with her. He laughed behind her, still holding her hand and tried to match her steps. He was still a finger shorter than her, but he will eat much and become bigger!

''Faster! Faster!'' he called, outpassed her and pulled her behind him even faster as she did before.

The memory was foggy and he had no idea how old they were – most probably 4 or 5; but he could still capture in his mind her high-pitchy laugh and feel the touch of her soft and gentle hands.

She was a cute little girl and they spend a lot of time together in the temple while the mass was going on.

He smirked at that.

Yeah, they were always busy poking each other's noses and chatting about things they saw; you know… Bugs, birds and butterflies were always interesting at their age.

And rolling over the sticky and wet ground after rain, too!

While walking on the side path, carrying two huge bags of things his mother and him bought few minutes ago in the grocery shop, Puck was thinking about many things. His mother noticed that and kept quiet. She had an idea what he was ruminating about.

And she was right, although Puck did not know that.

He was thinking about Rachel.

There is a moment in his life he would never forget. When his sister was born and brought home, Rachel as his friend often came to his house and played with him. He remembered a moment where both of them – Rachel and him were kissing his sister's cheeks at the same time, then smiling at each other.

And then, after some time again, he could see them play hide and seek, chasing each other and hugging just because they felt like it.

It was a great time.

So why did it actually stop?

And it stopped just like that.

He was unable to remember what happened and there was a reason for that.

It all ended when his father left.

Puck and his mother finally came home and went into the kitchen to put everything in the bags into the fridge or wherever it had to be.

His mother started to cook diner right away; she took some vegetables out of the fridge and cut them in small pieces. She glanced here and there at her son who started preparing the table. He put three plates, three spoons, forks and knifes and three empty glasses on the table.

Then he started to wash the dishes that they had no time to clean in the morning.

''How come you talk to Rachel again, Noah? You haven't talked to her since- since years.'' His mum asked curious, but casual, while cooking the dinner.

Noah looked at her from the side and shrugged: ''We talk in school sometimes. Learning stuff and things.'' He was just about to scratch this dirty stupid thing that did not come off his favourite cup – stupid cocoa drink, good while hot, but evil when dry and sticking on the material.

''Oh, that's nice. She really is a smart girl, don't you think?'' she exclaimed and smiled.

Puck rolled his eyes. He knew that.

Ts…

''But I still can't believe you two stopped hanging around. You were so cute together. Always laughing and running around.'' She sighed again and leaned on the counter.

Puck washed the last dish and wiped his hands in the small tower hanging next to him.

''Why did we even stop playing together?'' he suddenly asked, interested about what happened.

His mother looked at him and shrugged: ''It was actually inevitable…''

Mrs Puckermann could still remember that day.

Rachel and her fathers came to the temple in the evening, but the little girl was quiet and deep in thoughts. She seemed confused and Noah did not understand what happened.

After the mass, he came to her and took her small hand. She smiled gently at him, but was called by her fathers to go home. Usually she would want to stay a little longer, but that day she just ran to them. The young boy was even more confused.

And then it happened.

Puck could still remember the screams and crying of his mother in the living room, while he was sitting in his sister's room and held his hands over her small ears to prevent her hear what their parents were screaming about. Not that a 4 year-old would understand anyway.

All he could hear that day was:

''How could you! How could you! We have children! We're a family and you go and find yourself another woman to entertain you and keep your thoughts from your wife and kids? What's wrong with you?''

''That's exactly what's wrong with me! I want to live! All you do is work, go to that stupid Jewish community and give all the attention to our brats! What about me?''

''You're their father!''

There was silence for a moment, little Noah thought he heard the man muttering: ''I need time for myself and more space. I need more sex.''

Then there was a slap, someone hitting the wall and his mother's scream: ''You can have it all! Out! Out!''

His father left them.

He left to have time for fucking around and not carrying for his children. How his mother fell in love with such a jerk, Puck had no idea.

That time he did not understand a thing. All he knew was that the man who should lead him through life suddenly disappeared. He was nowhere and Noah, the little 9-year-old sat sad and confused in the temple, while Rachel hold his hand and said nothing. They exchanged a few glances, both with tears in their eyes, but there was no conversation.

''And then you saw Rachel smiling at her fathers outside the temple – and I still remember that look on your face.'' His mother continued.

''You looked so angry and so jealous. I didn't know what was wrong – so I took you home; and I think that this was a mistake. You were jealous that Rachel had two fathers and you didn't have even one. You were so sad, and when I think about it – if I wouldn't have dragged you away that time, you two might talked in your strange and playful way and you wouldn't start ignoring each other.''

Puck watched his mother in awe.

''This was the reason?'' he asked surprised.

His mother smiled gently and tipped his nose: ''Kind of. It wasn't like you two argued or something. It was just that you were so jealous of Rachel that you didn't want to talk to her. And of course, she was as confused as you and didn't know why you refused to look at her – and she just did the same.''

''I wasn't jealous. Why would I be jealous of her dads?'' Puck asked a bit annoyed that it was all his fault. Fuck it – it's not true!

''Of course you were, you dummy. It was actually pretty normal. You were almost ten years old – you needed a man in your life, but you didn't have him. What you didn't understand was that Rachel was in the same situation as you. She had no mother.''

Puck closed his mouth right away. Yeah, that was true.

Mrs Puckermann eyed him: ''You know before, when I told you that right before your father left, Rachel started to behave strange? It was the time when her mother finally paid her a visit after Rachel was born and given away; and the woman left right away. Rachel didn't quite understand what was going on, but the truth was out. And you know what was even worse?''

Puck watched his mother, sitting down on the chair.

''On her 15 birthday – that was few days after your father came back and tried to persuade me to take him back; you know, when I called the police? - Rachel's mother came back again. I even saw her once, but she wasn't able to handle a teenager. So she left Rachel and went back to New York. For her career. Again. On her birthday.''

Puck's eyes were wide and surprised. He really did not know that. He did remember his father coming back, but as his mother refused to talk to him, Mr Puckermann became violent and they had to call the police. Puck had been very angry during the next few days and did many things he would rather not talk about.

And this was also the time when Rachel's mum came back?

Mrs Puckermann sighed: ''I was quite confused why Rachel paid me a visit in the evening the same day. I was very happy of course, but just one look at her and I knew something was wrong.''

That evening Rachel rang the bell and Mrs Puckermann opened the door.

''Rachel! O my gosh! How are you?''

Rachel in her blue sweater and jeans looked perfectly composed – the only problem were her eyes. They were red and swollen as if she cried for weeks. She held a pot full of fresh baked cookies in front of her and smiled at the older woman: ''Good evening Mrs Puckermann. I heard that your husband came around yesterday wanting you back. I completely agree with you for calling the police.''

She scratched her head and looked her in the eye: ''I baked you some cookies. I want to tell you that when you need me, you can always count on me. I came to tell you that because I respect you very much and I wish you all happiness in the world.''

Mrs Puckermann cried out, took the pot out of Rachel's hands and hugged her like there was no tomorrow. She felt Rachel's body tremble, while holding her in her arms. The young girl hugged her like a small child would hug his mother when he was afraid.

''I can still remember her hard breathing. Back then I didn't know what was wrong; she looked like a lost child. I found out about her mother the next day, when I talked to her fathers. It was really sad.''

Oh.

_Oh._

That was something new.

Now it dawned on him.

Of course the girl must have suffered from that.

Even he suffered when his father left. And he left just once, never really coming back for his family – just for money.

Rachel's mum did it twice! Trice if we count the moment after she gave birth to her.

Now he understood it. The Rachel's 'I'm-not-trusting-anyone' behaviour.

She was left behind. Twice (Trice). And people did not bother to help her out. They did not even talk to her. That is why she wanted to go as fast as possible to New York. To follow her mother's steps.

To become someone who people liked.

And it must have been really sad, Puck thought. He knew that feeling all too well – except that for Rachel it must have been even worse. She was never able to live with her mother, to learn to know her. It seemed that the woman did not even give her a chance.

He remembered seeing Rachel few months later on their first day of high school.

Yeah, he saw her and back then he was not angry with her anymore. He just wanted to greet her. But it just kind of happened that he had a slushy in his hand and accidentally threw it all over her.

That was how everyone else started to laugh at her.

That was how she finally lost her trust in people.

That was how she became like she is now.

''But I really don't understand why she isolated herself that much. I mean, she did help me sometimes, but she never let me help her. She is such a sweet girl, you know.''

Interrupted Mrs Puckermann Noah's thoughts and made him feel even more guilty as he already felt.

Why?

Well…

Helooo! Of course Rachel isolated herself, you stupid people! He and his friends made everyone in school bully her!

''She has such a talent in performing! And how she talks! Someday, she will make something good out of herself. Too bad people judge her.'' She sighed and mixed the soup.

''Who's her mother?'' he asked suddenly, feeling out of breath.

Ms Puckermann looked at him: ''Don't ask.''

He clenched his jaw: ''Mum!''

''Really Noah, don't push it. It's already a very sensitive topic for her. Don't make it worse. I think that people already ignore her or talk behind her, because of her family issues and because she has that kind of personality. But she is a nice girl, when you get to know her. And isolating her is the most horrible thing in this town. Don't think I didn't notice her walking alone everywhere.''

Yeah... He knew that. But his mother had no idea what Rachel was really going through.

And what is going to happen to her if this game continues.

If his mother knew that Rachel faced slushies almost every day; that teachers don't bother to help her; that classmates don't talk to her unless needing help by studying; that girls were drawing pornographic pictures of her at bathroom walls; that boys called her names and insulted her; and that the whole school is planning to embarrass her, slushy her and break her heart – he knew that his mum would either throw him out of the house or kill him.

''I really miss that happy-go-lucky girl from that time, you know, Noah?'' his mother sighed.

Yeah…

She might even castrate him…


	14. Cool

_**Cool**_

What to do? What to do? What to do?

Puck was pondering about his next moves on Rachel.

Actually…

He was thinking about something else.

''Fucking shit… Me and my stupid ideas.'' He mumbled, while walking through the school halls full of nerdy and horny students. There were some hiding their faces in books and some making out in the middle of the way, not caring if everyone could see them.

There were also many girls who winked at Puck as he passed them, in hopes he might take his time and give them something they needed.

But right now, he was blind.

He did not hear, nor did he see anything besides his way to his locker. His thoughts made him crazy and as cool as he thought he was, this game was getting to him.

Rachel was in his mind and as hard as he tried to not feel the pressure of his conscience, he failed.

It was eating him.

It was eating him inside out thinking about what else he has to do to Rachel who was ''so fucking blind and oblivious!'' he said to himself when he reached his locker and opened it. While he roomed around in it, he heard his football friends laughing and talking loudly as if there was nothing wrong in the world.

They happily joked around, when they came to their lockers next to the one of Noah and greeted him.

''Yo, Puck! How is it going?'' asked Karofsky and friendly punched him in the shoulder.

Puck sighed and turned around smirking: ''What do you think?''

They all laughed and high-fived.

''This game really is awesome. I can hardly wait for the climax.'' One of the boys called and some of the others whistled enthusiastically.

Puck laughed weekly and turned to Karofsky: ''But you know what? The girl can really be cool sometimes.'' He said and tried to be as casual as possible. If he wanted to – kind of change the plan of the game, he had to be pretty careful.

His giant friend looked at him with a raised brow and smirked: ''Yeah, I know. The chick is actually funny. Letting us slushy her- she really must like it.''

That did not go the way he wanted.

''No, I mean, when I talked to her, she really is- um- kind of nice.'' Puck continued unsure. He knew this might go wrong. Especially with Karofsky.

The other boy sighed and looked around, seeing his friends still laughing and talking about girls and football. Then he again turned to Puck and bumped his fist into his shoulder.

''Yeah, I know. The chick must be crazy – she helps me with Sociology sometimes. It was actually the teacher who asked her to, but she didn't complain and really explained the stuff to me. I almost felt bad the next day, when it was my turn to slushy her.'' Karofsky looked sorry for a moment.

If he only knew that Rachel has no choice but to follow teacher's instructions; most probably she wanted to scream and run away back then, but had to teach Karofsky anyway. The teachers were really unfair and most probably unsuitable for this job.

Unsuitable…

Berry already contaminated him with such words.

Yeah…

''Well, yeah… She is kind of strange-'' he said, but was interrupted.

''Chickening out?'' asked one of the football players and it suddenly became quiet.

Karofsky and Puck looked up and saw James, Azimio's brother who by the way was in waaaay better body shape than his with stimulates filled brother, but wore the same obnoxious smirk. He stood there in the middle of the group with his two apes-of-best-friends on each side and challenged with his expression everyone in the group.

He knew how to play the leader.

But Puck was better.

''What?'' asked the mohawked boy with his coldest voice and stern expression he could manage. He knew that all the boys respected and feared him even more, when he looked like that. That is why everyone tensed; James did too, but managed to stay as relaxed as possible.

''Are you chickening out? The way I got it, I had a feeling, Berry will get away.'' The muscular boy posed presumptuously – damn, Berry really talks too much in front of him – and smirked as if he was smarter than anyone else here.

Puck was very good in reading people; his life-style forced him to; so he knew how to react.

He snorted loudly and chuckled, making James lose his cool for a moment: ''And what do you care what plans I have with Berry?'' Puck asked and smirked at the boy in front of him.

James raised his brow: ''So you want to stop the game?''

''What is it to you?''

''Nothing. Just asking. So the stud king became a pussy because of Berry? That's rich.''

''You jealous or something? Cuz' what I hear is like you want to do all the work.''

''Jealous?'' James snorted. ''Yeah, sure – just reminding you to not forget about the bet. What would people think if you chickened out.'' He smirked again, thinking he got him there.

''And who are you to tell me, what I should do?'' Puck asked with such force and authority in his voice that James had to make a step back.

It was like Puck looked down on him, although he was the same height. His back was straight and his muscles tensed; his green eyes were focused on James who started to breathe faster under his look. This was the state of Puck that people did not want to see – it made them back off from him and respect him for his power over them.

Puck knew that. That is why he learned to do it.

Of course it did not really mean that he really felt stronger; he actually struggled not to laugh.

James tried to not to look too unsure, but Puck knew that everything he is about to say is just to seem cool.

''What? Don't tell me Berry got to you so much that you'd stop the game?'' James said, trying to sound mockingly.

''What I do is none of your business.'' Told Puck coolly.

''Oh, don't tell me you like her. Or is it that your conscious finally found its way to your brain? Oh oh wait, I know! Your mother knows her and you're afraid she would find out!'' James did not care anymore what he was saying and he only looked at Puck, mocking him and laughing in his face.

If he would have looked around he might have noticed the dark stares he was getting from other football players. It was not just about the game anymore – he went a step further, which was a step too far.

Puck's anger slowly developed into rage, but his face stayed calm and one could admire him for that. From the corner of his eye he saw the short brown-haired girl walk through the hall to her locker and take out some books. When she turned around, she noticed him and his friends and by the frown on her face, he guessed that she also noticed the strange atmosphere in and around the group.

She slowly made her way to the group and stopped few meters away like other students that watched what was going on did. Puck could only be lucky she was not there when they talked about her.

''I seriously don't give a fuck what you think about it.'' Puck stated calmly and hoped not to explode.

James did not want to give up: ''Oh I'm sorry, your mother means a lot to you, since she's the only one you have left.''

Ok that was too much.

Puck's friends growled.

Rachel stiffened.

Puck was close to do something bad.

''I don't care what you think.'' He said and knew that the next thing will be told by his fist.

''Oh, of course Mr Puck doesn't care. Since his dad left him behind-'' James mocked him and Puck saw red.

He did not notice the movement near him.

''-he is unable to have 'feelings', am I right?'' he laughed. And the moment Puck would have punched James so hard that the ambulance would have to come to help, he was suddenly gently pushed back with a small hand pressing at his chest.

At the same moment he heard a loud crash of someone hitting the lockers with his back and he looked up.

There she was.

The small midget of Rachel Berry standing in between him and James. Her hand was still pressed at his chest and her other hand was pressed into James chest who was obviously the one who was pushed back and hit the lockers.

The other boys were as surprised as he was.

''Ouch…'' whimpered James and finally looked up- um… down.

''What the hell woman?'' he called and tried to make his ground but Rachel fully turned to him and pressed her finger pointedly into his chest. Puck supposed that her finger nails were sharp. He stoped in his movement and waited.

''I will have you know that you are in no position to use these unreasonable statements against my friend because as far as I am aware of, you do not have the slightest idea about him or his situation in whatever approach we look at it. So if you are going to be presumptuous and rude to that extreme about this topic only one more time when I'm around, I can assure you that you will feel terribly sorry and regret afterwards. Am I clear enough?'' she talked with a loud and authoritative voice, standing on her toes, her finger pointing at his chest and her eyes watching him like she is going to punch him any minute.

To say any less, Puck was impressed.

The other boy blinked confused at the short girl between him and Puck. When he finally got what she said, he relaxed and smirked.

''Berry, I suppose.'' He said and looked her up and down.

Rachel glared at him and made a step back.

''The one and only.'' She crossed her arms and watched for his next move.

The boy leaned at the locker and also crossed his arms.

''Hot-tempered I see.'' He winked at her and smirked even more.

Puck could kill him.

''I would say straightforward.'' She smirked herself, earning a proud chuckle from the football guys.

James licked his lips and looked her up and down again: ''That hurt pretty much, you know?''

''That was the point.'' She stated, her eyebrow rising.

''I just said what the truth was.''

''And none of your business, as far as I know.''

''Oooh, feisty.''

''Just stating the obvious.''

The others watched impressed the evident flirtation that was suddenly going on and stood silent to hear as much as it was possible.

''You're pretty strong for a midget.'' James winked at her again, but Rachel just rolled her eyes.

''This is insulting. I am not a midget. My height is perfectly normal for a girl.'' She stamped her foot annoyed, but it was obvious that she enjoyed the teasing.

''Shorter I would say, but therefore harsher.'' He leaned into her a bit, but Rachel just bent her head to the side and snorted: ''Poison is in small bottles, you know.''

He laughed at that and leaned back on the locker. He looked at her and then around.

He grinned at his friends, signalled the two next to him to move and smirked at Puck: ''Lucky bastard.'' He told him, stepped away and looked at Rachel again: ''My phone number, Berrystar.'' He gave her a piece of paper, winked at her again and walked with his two friends away.

Rachel watched him and called after him: ''I don't want it!'' But he just laughed and waved back, finally disappearing behind a corner.

The short girl sighed, scratched her head and looked around.

She blinked confused, but immediately went to her defending position. She was surrounded by smirking football players. Was she crazy? Why did she run into the lion's cage?

But her fast-running thoughts were interrupted by something around her shoulder.

Puck put his hand around her shoulder and she turned to him with big bright eyes. When both wanted to open their mouths to say anything, they were interrupted by loud whistling and cheering that came from all the football players.

Rachel was surprised when she turned around again and faced the applauding group of football players and few other people.

Karofsky was the first one to speak: ''Berry, as short as you are, you're pretty cool actually. I understood almost nothing, but the look on that douche's face- awesome.'' He threw his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in the middle of the group where all the boys clapped her arm, and all in all told her that she was super-duper great.

The hall became so loud that more and more people stopped to watch what was going on; but even more people cheered and screamed that Berry brought down a jock and even flirted with him.

Puck watched with amusement in his eyes what was happening and the feeling of pressure that he had before slowly disappeared.

Maybe this is going to be alright.

He laughed at Rachel's shy expression on her face, still watching out for something like a slushy to come.

It will not.

He arranged it.

And right now, no one wanted to do it.

She was cool.

''Berry, that was hugeee!'' Said one of the jocks and hugged her head, almost squeezing her nose. But she was pulled out of his grip right away into another boy's chest and she had to look up to see that she again did not know who he was.

''Yeah, have you seen that look? Poison!''

They all laughed and whistled loudly, taking all the attention in the hall. Rachel could not believe that the boys, who bullied her on daily basis few weeks ago, were talking with her as if they were friends since forever!

This was too screwed up.

They laughed and clapped on her shoulder, pulling her here and there and giving her compliments about her badassnes.

Finally Puck stepped in the middle, pulling her to him and laughed with his friends.

''Oy oy! Back off. My territory!'' Called Puck when he threw his arm over Rachel's shoulder and pulled her next to him. The poor girl was already red as a tomato but the boys did not stop talking about how cool she was. They joked around until Puck finally told them to: ''Fuck off guys! You're scaring her! I'm taking her now!''

They all laughed punched him friendly in the shoulder, smirking at him knowingly.

Wells shit.

It seems like the bet is still on.

''Protection, son!'' called Karofsky behind him in a girly voice, imitating a girl, but laughing his head off afterwards.

Rachel blushed even more, but Puck just showed them the finger: ''Fuckers!'' and pulled Rachel away through the hall, still laughing and cursing about how badass she was.

''Yo Puck!'' called Karofsky behind him and the bad-boy turned around. ''Don't worry about James.'' He assured him and clenched his fists. The others nodded with serrious expressions and saluted him to go.

Puck saluted back, happy to be a part of the jocks, and happy to have a back up. And most of all, he was happy that he had her on his side.

Without her, he might have done something bloody.

Rachel wisely stayed silent and just smiled to herself, but still wondered what was that about. After Puck finally calmed down a bit, he pinched her cheek, earning a squeak and teased her: ''So… A friend huh.''

He smirked down at her and pulled her nearer. Rachel blushed, but kept her head high.

''I don't see what is wrong with calling you a friend. That is if you don't like it of course.'' She said full of pride and power in her voice.

Puck just laughed and disheveled her hair a bit, gaining loud protests from her side.

''Of course you're my friend girl. I just thought that I won't ever hear it from you.''

Rachel tried to put her hair in order and mumbled under her breath: ''What? He was a jerk and I could not let him talk about such rude things, knowing he had no idea about anything. And he also provoked you so much that you were just microseconds before using violence.''

The boy watched her from the side and sighed: ''Well shit. He would deserve it.''

''Of course he would. But teachers wouldn't care about that, you- you oaf! You could get suspended for breaking his nose!''

''Not only his nose, Shorty. Have you seen my guns?'' he teased, showing off his muscular arms with his free arm. Rachel just rolled her eyes and sighed: ''Your arms are lovely Noah, but there would be no one to show them to in juvenile.''

''Ts, breaking his face would be worth it.'' He sneered, but suddenly looked at her again: ''Oy, you two flirted!''

Rachel's eyes went wide and she blushed furiously: ''That was not flirting! That was-''

''Flirting!'' he interrupted, smirking at her, but had a strange feeling in his chest.

Was he ill or something?

The girl just sighed, her shoulders falling, but smiled eventually at him: ''Well, I had to do something to prevent you two become fighting animals.''

Her eyes were shining, he noticed. And her lips were red and juicy, just ready to be touched. Her cheeks were slightly red and her skin seamed soft and gentle and he would like to touch it so much right now. She was so warm under his arm. And he also felt so warm right now. His stomach felt strange and his chest was unusually full of air. He just had to breathe faster to get it all out.

Puck blinked.

Ooouukeyyy…

That was creepy.

He cleared his throat and shook his head slightly.

''…so therefore I don't believe that this was flirting because it was just my attempt to stop him from noticing you.'' She finished talking.

He did not even notice she was talking.

''Oh, um, alright then.'' He concluded unsure and Rachel noticed his confusion, but when she was about to say something, someone called her name from behind. They both turned their heads back and saw Mike Chang jogging towards them.

''Hi Berry! Sup' Puck!'' he greeted them a bit out of breath and scratched his head.

Puck blinked confused when Rachel smiled at the tall boy in front of her and greeted him as an old friend. She did not use his name, but his surname – and that was something, considering we are talking about Rachel.

''Good day Chang. How are you?'' she asked and was already looking down because she opened her bag and rummaged through it.

''Cool cool, how are you? Yo Puck, coach said we have extra runs today. No idea what her problem is.'' Mike looked at Puck, while waiting for Rachel to find something in her bag and Puck had no idea what that could be and why should these two be even knowing each other, less speaking.

Ok.

It's not as if it was a problem or something.

It was just that Rachel never really talked to someone unless they needed her help.

Oh.

Yeah, of course.

They all just talked to her when they needed her help.

Dumbass.

''Her date must have gone wrong, you know…'' Puck smirked and Mike had to laugh at that.

''Oh, yeah. I remember…'' They both laughed and Rachel just watched them from the corner of her eyes, smiling to herself. She finally found what was she looking for and pulled out a pile of papers, neatly ordered in a folder.

''Here you go.'' She smiled at Mike and handed him the papers.

''Awesome! Thanks Berry! I owe you! I'm gonna learn this and if it kills me!'' he called, nudged her lightly on the shoulder, gave Puck a high-five and started running through the hall somewhere like a maniac.

Puck just blinked after him and then turned to Rachel who was still smiling after Mike.

''What was that about?'' he asked confused and Rachel looked at him, shrugging her shoulders: ''Just for class.''

Then she started to walk forward and Puck ran after her: ''So, you know Mike? You help him in class?''

He did not put his arm around her shoulder again because it might look strange now, but it itched him to do so. He had a strange feeling in his stomach. You know, as if he ate something bad and now it hurt a bit.

Yeah…

''Of course I know him. He's my classmate and we sometimes cooperate.'' She explained without looking at him and smiled to herself.

''Cool. So not all football players were asses towards you.'' He said and regretted it right after. Rachel's face darkened, but she tried to look as normal as possible.

''No, I didn't mean-''

''It's alright Noah. It's actually true. Mike has never- he has never done anything to me. He is quite alright. And I also noticed that all the slushy facials stopped. If I count how- how nice all the boys were to me few minutes ago, I can confidently say that everything might be ok.'' She concluded, finally looking at him with a tense smile.

Puck nodded and gulped.

If she only knew…

''So, you're cool with it?'' he asked unsure.

''If I'm cool with what?'' Rachel was not used to this way of talking. It is not like she did not hear it every day around her, but she just did not really understand what was meant with it.

''Um, you know, the guys fancying you?'' he smirked at that and again threw his arm around her shoulder.

Rachel smiled again: ''Of course I'm alright. To be honest, I'm pretty surprised that they welcomed my speech so enthusiastically. For a moment, I was afraid that they might laugh at me and spread it throughout the school that I'm an attacking monster.''

Puck laughed at that shook her lightly with his arm around her: ''Berry, you really are something. Don't worry, they actually like you, you know. Standing up for the Puckzilla was something no one than the football players would do. And you're even shorter than half the population here. You really have the guts.''

Rachel blushed furiously: ''I told you, I don't like people talking rude things about others who they don't really know.''

Puck smiled: ''Yeah yeah, tell yourself that. But we all know that in reality, you're a badass girl.''

She giggled: ''If you say so.''

They arrived at her class and Rachel turned to him with a bright smile on her face: ''Thank you for accompanying me to my class. I really appreciate it. Oh, and say hi from me to your mother.''

Puck laughed and pinched her nose: ''I will and Berry, don't be so formal.''

''Rachel.'' She said and looked him right in the eye.

Which caused a strange flip-flop in his stomach.

He really must have eaten something bad today.

''Rachel.'' He said. ''Thanks for standing up for me.'' He really meant that. He really did. She was most probably the only person who knew everything about his past family problems, and she was brave enough to defend him.

She, as in the shortest and weakest girl in school.

She, as the craziest freak of this school.

She, as Rachel Berry, his past and most probably future bully-victim.

This girl in front of him – she is really something special.

She really is.

''No problem. I know you would have done the same for me – now.'' She waived at him, turned around and disappeared in class.

Yes, now. He would have done it now; not months ago. Months ago, he was one of many who bullied her. But not now.

Now he would stand up for her, like she did for him.

Would he?


	15. Power in That Body

_**Power in that Body**_

The sound of her running steps echoed, but her fast breathing was even louder. She huffed and puffed and tried to move as quick as possible.

Rachel was running through the streets, struggling to not lose her balance or to fall down. It was not like she never ran; she jogged each and every morning and therefore was in prime condition. The problem was that – well… you cannot actually run with flats on your feet and a jean-skirt that pressed your legs together.

She knows that and she would not be running if there was not a tiny problem that pulled her into a breathless race.

A dog.

Yeah, the dog.

The brown-black-white beagle dog that she had on the lead but who hurriedly sprinted through the crowd of people on the street and although the dog was quite small, there was enormous power in that body.

Yeah, like, power in that body!

Anyway.

It was a warm and sunny Saturday afternoon; the streets of Lima were busy with people going shopping and people just hanging around.

Rachel would scream at the dog if she was able to breathe normal.

But… Well…

She was not able to do that.

The small dog barked from time to time in enthusiasm, his tongue hanging out from his mouth, and looked here and there back to Rachel and she could swear that the little cute-nosed beast was smirking at her.

''Puppyyyyyyyy! I swear I'm going to torture you when I get you!'' the poor girl called after the dog and the only thing the little big-eyed creature did was barking happily and jumping further, making his big ears jump with him.

Oh yeah. The dog was smart. He knew exactly where he wanted to go. And because he had a brain that made him carry out only his own wishes, he ran into the direction of bright green, blue and brown colour.

''I told you we can't go to the park- you- you- ugh!''

Aaand yes… They did run into the park.

Rachel had a strange mind-stroke of a melody in her head, when she saw the view in front of her: The Piano Solo by Tim Zibrat .com/watch?v=jJRWoQHsauc&feature=feedu

The huge green place was full of blooming trees that seemed to reach the wide blue sky; the green grass was cut short and felt soft and fluffy to the touch; the narrow causeway with branches on each side here and there was occupied with jogging sport-fanatics, young mommies pushing the baby buggies and old people taking a slow walk; and the playground in the middle of the park was full of running, dancing, screaming and laughing children playing around and singing to themselves.

It was actually a nice view that gave Rachel a warm feeling and made her smile, when the dog finally stopped and wildly scratched the spot behind his ear.

Stupid fleas.

Rachel watched her surroundings, slowly turning in a circle and took a deep breath, filling her lungs with fresh air and the smell of mowed down grass.

It really was beautiful.

Her heart was beating fast and adrenalin was pumping through her veins, making her feel lively and merry. Rachel laughed to herself when she saw two small children lying on the grass and searching for the four-leaved clover. They were a bit dirty and had grass sticking in their hair, but that did not stop them from singing and laughing as if there were no worries in the world. They really were cute.

When his dog's majesty was finally ready to move forward, both Rachel and Puppy made their way through the park.

Well, it was a nice afternoon; why not enjoy it a bit?

''You're lucky I like it here.'' The girl whispered to the dog, and he just barked in answer. They made their way over the causeway, but soon ended walking over the grassy meadow near the playground. Rachel took her flats of and carried them in one hand in order to walk barefoot.

It was a nice feeling; the soft grass tickled her a bit, but she could die of pleasure that came with the massage the grass gave her feet.

Rachel sighed in content and sat down on the grass, when she noticed the dog stopping in order to jump in circles to catch a small butterfly that was flying around his nose, teasing him to no end. It was a hilarious sight and Rachel laughed loud, not able to stop for a while.

When Puppy threw himself on the ground sulking, the butterfly still flying around his head, the girl smiled at him and patted his head. Then she pulled him into her lap and stroked him all over.

The dog liked it very much and buried his head under her arm, sighing in content and slowly drifting to sleep.

Rachel kissed his nose and teased him with a stalk. The dog ignored it completely, and Rachel soon gave up.

She looked around watched the children playing on the playground.

There were boys rolling on the ground and made voices like they were dinosaurs; there were some girls cradling and watching the boys; there were also some younger children playing house, sitting on a blanket and having real tee. They really were adorable.

The strange thing was that there were no parents around. Only Noah Puckermann who was screaming at some boys because they teased some girls, and struggling to keep his balance because a little girl jumped on his back laughing and almost made him fall. It really was funny watching the great football player with muscles playing around with chil-

Wait.

Wait wait wait.

Noah Puckerman was playing around with children?

With children from 4 to 10?

Noah?

''This must be a joke.'' Rachel laughed to herself, took the dog and her shoes in her arms and stood up. She slowly made her way to the playground and watched what was going on.

''Oy! Kid! You! Stop that! I'm going to fall!'' he called and the girl on his back laughed wickedly: ''But Noah! I want you to carry me! You promised!''

Puck pulled the girl over his shoulder and carried her like a sack of potatoes, laughing his head off.

''Noaaaaaaah! Let me doooown!'' screamed the girl and tried to kick him – which of course she could not.

''What? You said you wanted me to carry you.'' He finally stopped and put her down in the middle of the blanket where three other children played house. The girl pouted and crossed her arms: ''Meany!'' Then she ran away to the girls who danced around.

Puck scratched his head and looked around: ''Oy! Elly! Don't just sit around! Help me!''

When Rachel who was already near heard what he said, her heart made a jump. Elly? As in Danielle? Noah's sister?

She looked into the direction Noah was glaring and saw her. There she was, sitting on a cradle, swinging lightly back and forward, having a little black-haired maybe 2-year-old boy in her lap. She was happily chatting with a blonde girl on the cradle next her. The blonde seemed younger than 10.

''I'm not just sitting around! I'm watching over Tommy!'' Elly called back with an angry expression, but as soon as she turned back to her friend, she was smiling brightly as ever.

Noah growled under his breath and Rachel thought she heard him say: ''Smartass brat.''

For a moment she stopped and looked at Elly. The girl grew up, since she last saw her. Long brown hair, bright green eyes and rosy cheeks. She really was a pretty 14-year old. And she really was Noah's sister; the baggy jeans and the cap on her head proved it. Most probably, she even cursed like her brother.

Puppy stirred in her arms and Rachel patted his head without looking at him.

She took a huge breath and stepped forward: ''Noah!'' she called and the boy froze in his movements. One of his hands somewhere in the middle of the air, as well as one of his legs, he seemed like someone busted him during a crime. He slowly, like a robot, turned around and blinked at her in shock.

For a moment he looked like a horrified hyena.

Horrified hyena…

Yeah…

Rachel burst out in laughter so loud and hysteric that the majority of children turned to her in confusion. Her dog, suddenly awakened, looked at her as if she was crazy and squeaked when she kneeled down and squeezed him a bit, not able to hold her balance because of her sudden laughing reaction.

Noah finally composed himself and chuckled unsure, when he noticed her inability to stop shaking with laughter.

''Yo Rachel…'' he said and gulped down, looking around to see if there might be even more people knowing him. Because seeing Puckzilla babysitting a bunch of crazy brats – strange…

''What- um- what are you doing here?'' he asked carefully.

Rachel was still laughing, but was strong enough to stand up and clear her throat: ''Um, hi Noah.'' She laughed again, unable to keep it quiet.

The children started to laugh with her not really knowing what was so funny, but had a great pleasure in watching Noah become redder and redder in face. Elly watched with interest what was going on and her eyes became wide when she saw who the girl was laughing at her brother.

Rachel finally calmed down, but only after the dog in her arms started to bark in protest. She patted his head and put him down on the ground, letting him stand there and watch the surprised children like he was the king of the world.

''Yeah, um sorry about that.'' She said, stopping the new wave of laughter and smiled at her friend: ''I was walking Puppy around the park, when I saw you here. May I ask what you are doing?''

She smirked because she knew he was embarrassed and he knew he had no chance to play it cool. She got him now.

''Well…'' he scratched his head and looked around; only to see all the children stare at the dog with bright creepy eyes, just waiting for the creature to make a move.

''I'm watching over these brats here. It's one of my jobs.'' He told her and Rachel smiled.

''Ouch!'' he brought out, after the little girl he carried around before, kicked his leg: ''You're the brat!'' she called, but hid behind him, when she noticed Puppy staring at her. She held Noah's leg and blinked at the dog.

''Oh, hi there. Puppy won't do anything. You don't need to be afraid.'' Rachel bent down and smiled at the girl, receiving a small shy nod. The little girl slowly came forward and stopped in front of the dog. She carefully stretched her arm and patted the dog's head. Puppy liked it very much and let her do it.

The girl finally smiled and squeaked in excitement, making other children jump up and run to the dog, patting and hugging him like crazy.

Rachel smiled and stepped to Noah who watched everything with a surprised expression.

For a moment, they just stood there, watching the children and did not say anything. Then Puck finally turned to Rachel: ''Your dog?''

Rachel smiled without looking at him: ''Noup. My neighbour's. I'm keeping an eye on him, but Puppy thinks he doesn't need a master.''

''Puppy? His name?'' he smirked and was _that_ close to laughing.

Rachel turned her head towards him and laughed: ''Well yeah, it's not my fault Mrs Kennedy has no imagination regarding names. And thinking about it like that, he really is a small puppy, so why not just call him that.''

They both burst out in laughter, when suddenly Rachel noticed someone approach them. Through all that excited screaming and laughing of children in front of them, she could still hear the small and shy voice that came from the teenage girl that was Noah's sister.

''Uh… Hello.'' Said Elly and was already standing in front of them, all shy and blushing in the face.

What the hell was her problem, Noah thought.

Rachel's eyes widened and she smiled brightly at the girl in front of her: ''Hello- Danielle. Nice to see you. How have you been?''

God, she was so nervous! She has not seen Noah's sister since- since, like, forever!

Puck almost laughed out loud when he saw the two girls struggle to say something. Both were very nervous, but he kind of did not get it why.

''Great! I was great!'' Elly started enthusiastically and nervously shifted from one foot to another. She played with her fingers and bid her lip – she just could not hide her excitement for Rachel.

''I- I mean, I was fine! I still am. My brother sometimes makes me angry, but all in all it's cool. How are you! I didn't know you two hang out! Noah, why didn't you tell me?'' she talked very fast and Rachel smiled at her. She watched the siblings start bickering and laughed when Elly punched Noah's shoulder and made him whimper like a girl.

''I'm quite alright actually.'' Started the future star and made the siblings look at her. They both blushed because for a moment they forgot she was here and argued like three-year-old children, almost killing each other.

''Noah and I- we don't actually hang out, you know. We talk sometimes- um- in school.'' Rachel explained and put a curl of her hair behind her ear. Puck scratched his neck embarrassed and shrugged his shoulder: ''What she said.''

''So what exactly are you two doing here; if I may ask?''

They all looked at the screaming bunch of children dancing around the proud dog and cuddling him like a teddy bear, and snorted with laughter.

''Well, it's Noah's part-time job to babysit kids in the park during weekends.'' Explained Elly. ''And I'm helping out.''

Rachel looked at the blushing boy and saw in in a brighter light: ''But I thought you clean pools and work in the store.''

Noah shrugged: ''Yeah, I do. You could say I have three part-time jobs.''

He never saw Rachel look at him like that. Her eyes were wide open and shined brightly. Her lips smiled at him and her expression was so proud that he was even more embarrassed.

''I really admire you now.'' She said and was about to add something but there was someone pulling at her hand. Rachel looked down and saw a little boy standing next to her with big round eyes and his hand in his mouth.

''Well hello cutie. What's your name?'' she asked and kneeled down to him. The little boy put his hands on her shoulder and smiled at her embarrassed: ''I'm Tommy!'' he said proudly. ''And I'll give ya a kiss cuz' you pweety.'' He told her and waited for her response.

Rachel looked at him in surprise and turned her head to Elly and Noah. Elly was squeaking at the cuteness, and Puck coughed and smirked at the brave boy. He was a fast learner.

With rosy cheeks, Rachel turned back to the boy: ''Thank you Tommy. I would be happy if you kissed me.'' She smiled and ruffled his dishevelled hair. Tommy grinned at her and pressed a long and wet kiss on her cheek. Then he pulled away, smiled proudly and took her hand: ''I wanna pway with ya!'' he yelled, made Rachel stand up and pulled her behind him to the group of children that were gathered around the dog.

Rachel soon found herself and Puppy in the middle of the screaming children-crowd. She laughed when girls argued which of them will play with her at first and she watched in amusement when the boys tried to ride the dog, only to be pushed away by a petite girl who hugged the dog so much that his paws gave in.

Elly looked at her brother with huge eyes: ''I can't believe you're friends with Rachel Berry. I think I might die from joy.'' Then she ran to the group.

Puck scratched his neck and tried to think about why was his sister so much in love with Rachel. Sure, Rachel played with Elly when they were little and ok, she often came to his house when they were small, but why was Elly so god-damn happy to see her.

Does she have a sister complex or something?

Whatever.

As long as those two are happy and as long he does not need to do this- this awful work by himself, he will not ask unnecessary questions.

And his ears hurt already from all that screaming.

When a high-pitchy laugh made its way to his ears, Noah looked up and had to smirk.

The girl who kicked him few minutes ago was happily squeaking on the swing being pushed by Rachel. It seemed as the younger midget pulled Rachel away from the group and made her push her swing.

''Higher! Higher!'' she called and moved her short legs to help. Rachel pushed her more but was careful enough to not make it too much, so that the girl will not fall down. Finally the girl jumped from the swing, when she was the highest possible and landed expertly on her feet, few meters away.

Rachel clapped her hands and smiled at her. She made her way to her and hugged the little girl in excitement.

''Rachel! Rachel! Loooook! Puppy is dancing!'' called a brown-haired boy next to the dog and disturbed the hugging moment between the girls.

Rachel looked up and laughed when she saw that Puppy was really dancing. Around Elly.

The 14-year old could not stop laughing, when the dog started to run around her in order to escape the children, but it soon became fun and he swung his head and behind in an odd doggy rhythm.

Puck smiled at his sister and noticed another sound. There was a radio somewhere and the song that was playing could be heard all over the place: Summertime by Cody Simson, .com/watch?v=i287hxbZ8-k&feature=feedf

It was not summer yet, but the song strangely felt right. To Puck.

The mohawked boy smiled and ran after a boy who screamed through the park that he was Tarzan. He picked him up while still running and held him over his head – playing Superman. The boy laughed in excitement and a few others ran to them, begging Puck to play with them. The teenager laughed and could hardly move because the children kept pulling on his legs and yelling that it is their turn.

Rachel watched him from the side, where she and Elly sat on the grass, surrounded with mostly girls but also a few boys. After Puppy performed his doggy-dance, she approached the group and told them she wants to teach them something.

And now, sitting there and paying attention to the children and Noah at the same time, she felt strange. Her chest felt warm and full of something she did not understand what it was. Her heart kept beating fast and loud and she asked herself if the redness of her cheeks was the beginning of an illness.

The boy knew how to handle children. He picked up each of them and played with them. They ran around, screaming; and played soccer with an old ball, one of the short boys brought with him. At one point the boys threw themselves on the ground and crawled around like some secret agents on mission, not caring about getting their clothes dirty.

People who walked around the park smiled at the view and some of them laughed at the children's clumsiness.

Rachel glanced at the bunch of 'wild apes of boys' and without really wanting it, her eyes kept looking at Noah.

At his face; his smile; and mostly at his eyes.

And his eyes caught her look.

She knew she blushed, but she played it cool, smiled and waved at him. He smirked, waved back and ruffled the hair of the first kid that was near enough.

It is not like his heart almost jumped out of his chest, when he saw her watching him.

Nooo…

He just- was not- um- used to girls- you know- just watching him. Oh, they did watch him, but not like that. Like- you know- all big eyes and smiles and blushing and stuff. His heart just was not used to it.

But it felt really warm…

Puck shook his head to come to his senses when a boy asked him something.

''What are they doing, Puck?'' his little pal asked and pointed at the group around Rachel. Puck turned his head in their direction and noticed how concentrated all the children were. Even Elly.

He saw Rachel explaining something and finally noticed what it was.

They were weaving garlands out of daisies. Rachel had a bunch of daisies next to her and picked one by one, weaving them into a beautiful garland. She explained to the girls and boys step by steps how to do it, and Noah noticed how her fingers expertly bind the stems and how careful she was while working on it.

When she finished hers, she held it high for everyone in the group to see it and the children around her squeaked and furiously clapped their hands, pestering the older girl to show them exactly how to do it.

Rachel put the flower garland on Elly's head and the girl blushed so hard that even Puck could see her bashfulness. Rachel smiled and went with her fingers through Elly's hair.

''Beautiful.'' She whispered to Elly and it seemed as the younger girl got happy tears in her eyes. Why was she so emotional around Rachel?

When Rachel turned to the children again, she helped each and everyone to make a perfect flower garland. The boys around Puck finally gave in and ran to the sitting group, joining them in their work. Puck walked to them slowly in order to watch them longer.

He sat down next to a girl who made space for him and a boy who gave proudly showed him how far he was with the garland.

''Like an expert.'' Puck said to the boy and saw how happy the child became.

He really did love children.

Rachel smiled at him, but did not stop explaining. For a moment she patted Puppy's head that rested in the middle of the circle and gazed around him like he was the master of the children. He was a lazy dog. And he enjoyed attention. But a moment of peace did him good and he gladly threw his doggy-brain into a pleasant nap.

The time passed when a loud voice could be heard: ''Yeeeeaaahhh!'' called a black-haired girl when she finally made her own garland and jumped around like she won a football game. She was the last one to make a flower garland because she had few problems with keeping up with others. But she made it and that made her more than happy.

The girl hugged Rachel and pressed her to herself so hard that Rachel thought the girl mistook her with her mother. But soon enough the black-head jumped back smiling and ran to other girl to compare whose garland was prettier.

Rachel laughed at that and looked around. All the children had a flower garland on their heads and she noticed Noah had not had one.

''Noah!'' she playfully called and the boy looked at her. He was currently lying on the grass, playing dead for the girls and boys who danced around him, playing Indians.

''Where is your garland?'' Rachel stood up and made her way to the group and the children playfully screamed and laughed and ran away to hide. Elly who joined the silly dance group of wannabe Indians smiled at the view of her brother's shining eyes.

Noah sat up cross-legged and faced Rachel with a smirk.

She really was beautiful.

Her clothes showed all her curves on the right places and the flower garland on her head made her look like a faery.

The girl finally stopped in front of him and put her hands on her hips. ''Why didn't you do one for yourself?'' she asked playing annoyance, but eventually smiled at his funny expression. He seemed- kind of- distracted.

Hmm…

The boy looked her up and down and finally shrugged: ''Yeah, well-'' he showed her his hand: ''I apologize Miss, but I do not have such delicate and skilful fingers as you.'' He mocked her playfully, but Rachel just laughed it off, took his hand and sat opposite him.

She compared their hands and Puck had a feeling that if she will not let go of his hand, like… right now, he might want to hold more than just her hand in his.

''Oh, well, you do have bear-paws.'' She let go of his hand and laughed at him when he pouted his lips; but eventually he could not hold in his own laughter.

Still smiling and looking him straight in the eyes, Rachel reached for the flower garland on her head and took it off. Then she stretched her arms and put it on Noah's head.

When she was so near, Noah's heart got wild and he had to stop breathing for a moment so that Rachel could not hear his fast and loud change of breath.

She pulled away from him and looked him up and down: ''There. Like a faery prince.'' She laughed when he snorted at her comment, but it felt right.

It really felt right and Noah wished he could talk to her more.

But one of the boys came running to them, pulling Rachel with him, and telling her he got to show her what he taught Puppy.

Rachel got up, but glanced at Noah for a moment. This moment felt like the time stopped, but it went on eventually, when Elly called to hurry up and see what the ''crazy dog is doing!''

It seemed Puppy had enough of slumber.

Puck watched the group of hyperactive kids jump around the dog and scream their heads off. He smiled and felt so content that it almost scared him.

A soft breeze caressed his skin and the warm sun shined behind him, illuminating the colours of the flowers on his mohawked head. He felt really happy. And calm. His chest was light and his lips just had to smile at the view in front of him.

It really was beautiful.

A girl came running to him, pulling him up, and dragging him to play ball with other children. But one of the boys wanted him pick him up and play Batman for ''just one more time!''

Rachel laughed at Puppy who jumped around and ran to the boy who taught the dog to roll on the ground.

But her attention was soon somewhere else.

''Nooo… Rachel?'' said someone behind the called girl and she turned around. She gasped and smiled when she saw who it was. The children curiously watching who the person might be. Even Puppy stopped fooling around.

''Gosh! I can't believe you're here!'' the brown-haired boy with curls said and made his way to Rachel.

''Jesse! Hi! What are you doing here?'' she called and gave him a big hug. Puck watched them from the side, still holding the small boy in his arms and felt a strange- strange _thing_ in his stomach. It kind of felt heavy and it made his chest hurt a bit – but it disappeared as soon as the other two teenagers stopped hugging.

''We're here for rehearsal, girl. I mean, not for the play, I would never go behind your back-'' Jesse grinned playfully and Rachel hit him lightly on the shoulder, but laughed after.

''The orchestra will have a concert tomorrow, so we're rehearsing for the last time.'' He concluded and gestured with his hand to something behind him. Puck looked to the huge, open, round and wooden pavilion in the middle of the park and many people gathering in it. Most probably the instrumentalists.

''That's great! How come you'll do it in the park?'' asked Rachel and looked around to see some other people already curiously watching what was going on in the pavilion.

Jesse smirked: ''Well, you know us – never let slip a chance to make a performance. If we have time to rehearse, we sure can make a huge event out of it.'' They both laughed at that and Rachel looked at the pavilion again, something reflecting in her eyes.

''Hey…'' Jesse nudged her with his elbow and Rachel immediately fell out of her admiration of the pavilion. ''You can join in, you know. You could sing a bit.''

Rachel waved with her hand smiling: ''Nah… I'm here with my friends Noah and Danielle. We are watching over the children. Their parents are somewhere in the park relaxing or in the bar across the street. So we have a job to do. And I have to keep an eye on my neighbour's dog. Therefore I am unable to participate in your rehearsal.''

Elly finally came behind Rachel and stood next to her: ''Hi! I'm Elly! My brother Noah is over there. So you're Jesse? Rachel's co-actor?''

''The one and only. And, well, yeah, you could say co-actor-'' Jesse began but was interrupted with a smirking Rachel: ''More my enemy. We fight for the roles of each play and-''

''Most of the time the director has to give us both main roles. Ts.'' Jesse cut in between Rachel's speech and they all laughed.

Puck watched them for a while, but then made his way to them, some of the children walking behind him and imitating him in everything he did.

''Hi.'' He said and shook hands with Jesse. ''Hi, you must be Noah. Please tell your girlfriend here to come and sing a song with us. It won't take too long – just one song!'' Jesse started and made Rachel blush. Noah smirked at that; good, this Jesse boy thinks they are a couple.

''Jesse, we're not-''

''Come on Rachel, go and sing with them. We'll follow you and watch your performance.'' Told her Puck, not allowing her to protest.

''Yeah, Rach, you heard him! Come on! Just one song!'' Her co-actor already started to tug on her shirt.

''Is Rachel gonna sing?'' asked one of the girls from behind Puck's leg, using it to hide herself. The boys behind Puck who imitated the boy finally laughed by themselves and jumped in: ''Is she? Is she?'' The group smirked at the poor brown-haired girl and made her sigh.

She looked at Puppy who stood next to her with his big round eyes and sighed again.

''Alright alright.'' Rachel gave in and made a few steps in the direction of the pavilion. Then she turned around to Jesse: ''One song.''

''Yaaay!'' screamed the children and ran after Rachel. Elly, Puck and Jesse followed close behind, laughing and talking about how easy it was to persuade her.

The dog trailing behind.

The whole group of young children and the four teenagers walked over the meadow and came to a halt in front of the pavilion. Well, not Rachel and Jesse. Jesse high-fived with some boys and Rachel was greeted by everyone as if she was a Hollywood star.

There were some older men who cleaned their trumpets but stopped as soon they saw Rachel. They hugged her and chatted with her as if they were friends forever.

Puck, Elly and the children could only stare.

There were so many instruments in the pavilion as if they brought them from the theatre – and it seemed like they really did. There was a huge piano in the middle of the pavilion; a middle-aged woman warmed up her fingers, playing different kinds of songs.

There were clarinets and flutes; bassons and oboes; a bass; violins, violas, cellons and a harp; there were even French horns, trombones, trumpets, and few drums. It was an almost complete orchestra.

''How the hell did they get a piano here?'' asked Elly, but received no answer.

Instrumentalists – girls and boys talked to Rachel and joked around, making her laugh and blush in the face. She seemed so happy.

Jesse talked in the meantime with few guys who installed the loudspeakers; he instructed them what kind of song would be played and they set the loudspeakers to the wished volume. Jesses took a mini microphone out of a trunk with some stuff they needed for rehearsing and walked with it to Rachel.

Puck saw he told Rachel what to sing, but she looked horrified: ''Kurt will kill me if he finds out I sang his song! Not a chance!''

''Come on Berry! It's just practice. He won't find out. Besides; he got the song cus' you gave it to him.'' Spoke Jesse and pushed the microphone in her hands.

Elly laughed beside Puck when she saw Rachel argue like her life was depending on it. The girl used big words and long sentence, and no one really cared what she said at the moment – because eventually she was going to give in.

Like – right – now.

''Ok ok! But if he comes running to me with an axe, I'll just tell him it was your fault!'' she said, but smiled anyway. Everyone laughed and started to warm up their vocal chords and instruments.

''I also need to warm up.'' Rachel told Jesse when he almost gave the sign to start.

''Girl, you sing 24 times a day! You don't need to warm up! You're ready to sing since 6 o'clock in the morning!''

Rachel huffed and playfully punched him on the shoulder, making him jump away and laugh in her face. Rachel started to laugh and looked around. Few people were eying the pavilion and she knew this performance was going to be big!

The children were already excitingly jumping here and there and waited for her to sing. Elly looked at her as if she was the most beautiful creature on earth and Noah – well, he waited for what was about to happen.

Jesse went back to the violinists and took one of the violins.

Rachel smirked and gave the sign for the start.

The warm-ups of the instruments got silent and waited.

People around them became excited and went silent.

Rachel put the mini microphone on; one of the instrumentalists put his old-fashioned-New-York-hat on her head and twirled her around; Rachel giggled but then smiled embarrassed at the small crowd of people that already gathered, when they saw the children running around to the orchestra. Many of them just watched from the side or while sitting on the grass.

The trumpets started their loud intro and the children screamed in excitement.

Puck looked amazed and waited for what was about to happen. He noticed his sister smile, her eyes shiny and excited.

The park perked its ears. People all around noticed that something was going on.

It was a perfect day; the sun was shining; birds and butterflies were dancing through the air; and it was warm outside. It was beautiful.

The slow melody started and Rachel fell into her role of a theatrical singer from the 50s. She moved her body with the beat, taping one hand on her thigh, with the other hand – with two fingers, she held the edge of the hat and her smile became incredibly seductive.

_'Bout twenty years ago way down in New Orleans, _

She looked through the crowd, making few steps forward and leaning on the pavilion's column. She pulled her leg up, just slightly and put it down again.

_A group of fellers found a new kind of music.  
An' they decided to call it.._

She looked at the crowd with half open eyes, with a smirk, making all boys blush, and brought out a deep womanly sound.

_Jazz!  
No other sound has what this music has. _

She walked with the beat to the piano and back to the front, swinging her hips and making men and boys whistle.

_Before they knew it, it was whizzin' 'round the world.  
The world was ready for a blue kind of music,  
An' now they play it from Steamboat Springs to La Paz. _

Some of the instrumentalists put their instruments down for a moment and snapped their fingers and clapped their hands with the beat. Rachel moved her hips with the beat and snapped her fingers, smiling. She moved forward to the audience, took the hat and twirled it around her finger.

_Oh baby, won't you play me  
Le Jazz Hot, maybe,  
And don't ever let it end._

She made a bow to an older man, making a gesture with her hand with the hat, smiled at the man and took his hand. They made few dancing steps to the beat – but she, putting on her hat, moved on.

_I tell ya friend, it's really somethin' to hear.  
I can't sit still when there's that rhythm near me.  
_

She snapped her fingers again and walked left and right to the beat, her voice dancing in the air.

_Also, baby, Le Jazz Hot, maybe  
What's holdin' my soul together!  
Don't know whether it's mornin' or night;  
Only know it's soundin' right.  
So come on in and play me  
_

She looked at Noah and then Elly and smiled brightly. She moved to the centre of the pavilion and swung her hips.

_Le Jazz Hot, baby,  
'Cause I love my Jazz...hot! _

Then she made few fast steps forward again and took the hand of one of the girls she was playing with before. The girl squeaked and smiled and danced with Rachel like children usually dance.

_Before they knew it, it was whizzin' 'round the world.  
The world was ready for a blue kind of music,  
An' now they play it from Steamboat Springs to La Paz._

Rachel then pulled away for a moment to step to Elly and took her hand. She smiled at her and gave Elly's hand to the girl. Then she pulled other children in the circle and they started to dance and laugh like there was no tomorrow. Rachel finally stepped to Noah and pulled him with her. Twirling with him like an expert.

_When you play me Le Jazz Hot, baby  
You're holdin' my soul together  
Don't know whether it's mornin' or night;  
Only know it's soundin' right; _

She pulled away from the amazed and smiling boy, put her hat on his head over the garland and put his hands in the hands of a small girl – and she pulled him with her into the circle of dancing children. Rachel slowly walked backwards to the pavilion.

_So come on in and play me  
Le Jazz Hot, baby,  
'Cause I love my Jazz Hot  
_

Rachel stepped to the centre of the pavilion again, smiled, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_Le Jazz...  
Hooooooooooooooooooot!_

She opened her eyes seductively again and smirked.

_Le Jazz Hot!_

The crowd of people erupted in cheering and clapping hands, whistling in enthusiasm. Rachel laughed with rosy cheeks and bowed her head in different directions as if she were on stage.

Danielle screamed in excitement and jumped on the spot like a teenage fan she was. The children were even louder and crazier and still danced around like Rachel never stopped singing. Even Puppy barked in excitement and jumped around, waving his tail in full speed.

Puck on the other hand clapped his hands and stared at Rachel with bright eyes, seeing her in a whole new light.

This girl…

This girl really is something.

Rachel was pretty embarrassed but happy for the positive attitude. She gestured towards the orchestra for the crowd and people started to cheer again.

The girl smiled at her co-workers and hugged some of them, at the same time saying goodbye to them, thinking she could go now. No one really heard what the others were saying because the crowd around them was so loud.

Noah watched her smiling and licking his lips, for he was suddenly very nervous. He could hardly wait for her to come back to him and his little kindergarten.

But suddenly the trumpets started to play a loud and very familiar refrain melody, smiling at the audience and giving Rachel the sign to continue. The girl, turned around astounded, but just laughed and walked to the children, Elly and Noah. They all clapped their hands with the beat, and danced around; they pulled other people in the circle and the fun began.

The orchestra skipped the intro of the music and with a loud trumpet scream gave the sign for the refrain.

Rachel laughed again, pulled Noah and Danielle with her, took a deep breath and started with her strong and confident voice:

_I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:_

The audience swung with the music and everyone sang with Rachel. Even Elly sang her heart out, the children tried to and Puck smiled at everyone around him. He did not know what was actually happening around him. His heart beat faster as it has ever done; his chest rising and falling with excitement and adrenalin that rushed through his veins. His eyes watched only her.

And he saw only her.

_Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby.  
Let me love you.  
_

The orchestra played the melody and improvised with the beat; trumpets playfully created a melody line up and down, going faster and faster and made people scream in excitement. Everyone danced and sang, hands were up in the air, hips were swinging with the beat and the feet moved around, not able to stop.

Rachel held Noah's and Elly's hand and laughed with them, swinging her body as much as she could without pulling others with her.

Danielle too had the time of her life. Although her mind was filled with music, singing and dancing; she noticed that the sound echoed through the whole park. People were running over the grass or the path, just to come near the pavilion; old people laughed and danced the old dance; the young ones jumped and screamed and laughed with excitement.

It was not a rock concert, but still people went crazy and the orchestra made it a mission to play the song as loud and as fast as possible. They improvised as much as possible.

When it became unbearably fast, they all just started jumping and screaming and with the final note, they all sang together, erupting in applause and whistling and screaming.

The whole park was on his legs and for a long time, the only thing that could be heard was clapping.

Rachel clapped as hard as she could, trying not to scream into the microphone. Her eyes were bright and shiny and in her excitement, she jumped into Puck's arms and hugged him with all her might. He laughed, lifted her from the ground and twirled with her until the children came rushing to the two of them, pulling Rachel down to hug her too.

The singing girl just went with the flow and had the time of her life, while being pulled from one hug to another and being kissed on the cheeks so many times that she thought she might have saliva all over her.

When the children finally stopped jumping her and started to play around, some of them finding their parents, Rachel looked up and saw Danielle running after one of the little boys who tagged her, and Noah who smiled after them.

He caught her eyes and- did she just imagine it or did he blush?

Anyway, she saw him start walking in her direction and she also made her way to him. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought it might jump out of her chest. What was it about him?

But before they met, there was someone who taped on Rachel's shoulder. She stopped and turned around.

''Hi! Are you Rachel Berry?'' asked a woman in her 30ies. Rachel blinked at her and nodded.

''Mommy! You're here!'' called a high pitchy voice behind Rachel and before she could look back, someone rushed past her and jumped into the arms of the smiling woman.

''What a pretty flower garland you have, sweetie.'' Said the woman and caressed her daughter's cheek.

''Rachel helped me to make it!'' called the girl, while looking from Rachel to her mother and then snuggling into her shoulder.

''That was very nice of her, right? Did you thank her properly?'' the woman asked her daughter and smiled when she gave her a nod in her shoulder.

Puck joined the girls as he recognized the woman as one of the parents who paid him for watching over their kid. He greeted the woman and she smiled at him, thanking him and giving him money per hand because: ''I rather pay you this way, knowing that they tend to do mistakes on the bank.''

They all just laughed it off as the woman turned to Rachel again: ''So, um, Miss Berry-'' she started and pinched her nose: ''May I get an autograph?''

Puck's eyes almost plunged out when he heard that, but the women did not notice his surprise. He watched Rachel smile when the woman pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. She signed the paper, took a photo with the woman and shook hands with her, exchanging a polite talk about performances and school.

But it was not this woman; even more people came rushing to Rachel asking her to take a photo with them and sign a paper:

''Berry! A photo a photo! I couldn't catch you on the community concert!''

''An autograph for me too!''

''Oy! Wait in the line pal!''

Puck had to take a few steps away when the crowd around Rachel became too big.

''She's quite popular, you know?'' said Elly next to him, after she suddenly appeared from behind, holding the hand of one of the boys she chased before. Her hair was a bit dishevelled and her face had a healthy trace of red, but all in all, she looked as happy as she could ever be.

Puck looked at his younger sister, blinking in question when the girl sighed dreamingly: ''Gosh I'd like to have an autograph too.'' She told him without looking at him and Puck could only shake his head in disbelieve.

Many people who asked Rachel for an autograph were actually parents of the children the three teenagers were taking care of the past few hours; therefore many of them took the children with them and paid Puck for his job.

He could only stare when he got more than he expected just because the children were so happy that those three were watching over them.

Soon enough all the children were gone and Rachel bid her goodbye to the orchestra. The dog trailing after her.

The sun was already setting and the three of them were sitting on the swings, counting the money they made.

''200, 210, 220 dollars. Ladies, we have a new record.'' Laughed Puck when he showed them the money like it were cards. They all laughed and Elly almost fell off the swing.

Which made them laugh even more.

''Now, we just have to split it in three and-''

''Oh, no no. Not for me. I was not my work, so please don't count me.'' Rachel interrupted the boy as soon he got the idea of splitting. Puck looked at her as if she was mentally disturbed and shook his head.

''Girl, it was actually you who entertained the kids the most-'' someone barked through his speech.

''And Puppy of course – so don't give me this 'I don't want the money' shit.'' Told Puck and Elly could only nod.

But Rachel shook her head, got up from the swing and smiled at the siblings, the setting sun behind her: ''I don't care what you think Noah. The money is yours; it's your work; the only thing I did was having fun and I do not want you to pay me for just playing around. Really. You can say what you want, but I'll just put the money in your locker on Monday.''

''But Rachel, you did all the work!'' exclaimed Elly and also stood up.

''Nah…'' Rachel shrugged her shoulders and went with her hand through her hair – which was incredibly adorable.

''Girl, you have to take something for what you did. You- you were incredible! And that coming from me is almost impossible!'' Puck also got up and looked down on the girl in front of him. Elly nodded enthusiastically and laughed when Puppy bid her jeans like they were meat.

But Rachel just waved her hand and smiled: ''Well, I'll think of something when I'll need a favour, so be prepared.'' She told them finally, bending down, patting Puppy's head and taking him in her arms where he snuggled into her like a baby.

Puck watched her with amazement.

His heart was beating so fast that he had to gulp down a huge _something _and had to restrain himself from _touching_ Rachel's hair.

Her hair for god's sake!

''To be honest, I have never had so much fun in my life. I went through a lot of performances, but this- this was the best stage I have ever been performing on.'' Rachel said and gestured to the park.

''And if I'm honest, I never thought that I'll like spending my time with children so much. I have many cousins, but I have never played with so many children – and I- I felt very content.'' Rachel explained formally like usual, but laughed when she saw the amused looks of the siblings.

Wit rosy cheeks and a bit embarrassed she put a hair curl behind her head and cleared her throat: ''Well, I need to be going. Puppy here is quite exhausted and Mrs Kennedy might be worried where we are for so long.''

She looked around and finally set her eyes on both of them: ''Well, it was a really nice day and I would be glad to experience it again in the future.''

''Oh don't worry.'' Started Puck when he finally got his cool back and smirked: ''After watching you today, you can be sure we'll call you whenever we'll have to take care of the kids. You can start preparing yourself.'' He told her and looked her up and down.

His fingers really itched to at least take her hand or something.

Damn, she was so- so fucking full of surprises!

''Yeah! I'd like you to come and hang out with us again!'' said Elly, all nervous and excited again. What the hell was her problem?

''Yeah, that would be great.'' Smiled Rachel and waved her hand. ''See you then!'' She turned around with the dog in her arms and slowly made her way back home. But she was still hoping to hear something behind her – like – now.

''Hey, um, Rachel.'' Called Elly behind her and blushed a bit.

Rachel turned around very fast, looked at her with bright eyes and a gentle smile on her lips: ''Hm?''

Elly almost cried there, but managed to stop her tears by blinking furiously and clearing her throat: ''Um… You- um- can I- um-''

''Can I come and visit you again?'' Rachel interrupted her, when she realized what the younger girl tried to say. ''Or you can come and visit me. I'm alone at home most of the time. So…'' she was as nervous as Elly was, but managed to hide it.

Elly's eyes shined and her smile was spread all over her face – Puck thought she might, like, explode or something.

''Yes yes! That would be perfect! I mean, you can come around or I will! It's perfect!'' she nodded her head furiously and looked from Rachel to her brother at the same speed. Puck had to stop himself from laughing, but he- well, let's say he was punched by his sister when Rachel did not look.

''Then it's settled. I'll see you both then. Have a nice evening.'' Said Rachel while squeezing the sleeping Puppy in her arms and starting to turn around.

Puck saluted her and smirked, Elly on the other hand waved behind her like crazy.

''Byeeee, Rachel!'' the younger girl called and kicked her brother for laughing at her.

Rachel turned her head around for the last time and smiled at them.

In that particular moment, the setting sun shined brightly behind her and made her whole face and body glow. Her cheeks seemed golden and rosy at the same time. Her eyes bright and full of happy emotions that were about to explode. Her small frame looked even smaller, but brighter – she was like a goddess.

Puck watched her disappear.

For a moment, he forgot all about his sister, his friends and anybody else.

For a moment, Rachel was the only person, he had in mind.

And she was beautiful.

…

And the beautiful moment was ruined by a huge pain because of which he screamed like a bitchy girl.

His attention fell on the younger girl beside him, when he was kicked into his shin: ''You crazy brother of mine! Why the hell didn't you tell me you and Rachel Berry are best buddies!''


	16. Berry Complex

_**Berry Complex**_

''You crazy brother of mine! Why the hell didn't you tell me you and Rachel Berry are best buddies!'' his little sister shouted and looked at him as if he was crazy.

''What's your problem squirt? You've been crazy the whole day! Acting like Berry was a goddess or something. You have a Berry complex or what?''

''Not know her? Not know her! Are you nuts? This is Rachel Berry, we are talking about! And of course I have a Rachel complex!'' the girl tried to punch him in Kung Fu style but Puck defended himself with his strong arms.

''Why are you so excited about her? It's not as if she's a star.'' He kicked back but the girl jumped away.

''Oh, Noah! You're so dump!'' and she punched him in his shoulder making him squirm like a girl. It was not like people who were taking a walk did not stare at the Kung Fu fighting siblings – no… they just- glanced in their direction. It was not their fault that the glancing took a bit longer than usual.

Not at all…

And Noah?

Noah felt stupid.

''What the-''

''Noah, Rachel was the leader actress of all summer plays here in Lima and around. She is the leader dancer of all dancing shows here and the leading singer in all Musicals here. How don't you know that? Mum and I went to all of her plays! They were going on every second week during the whole summer for already 5 years! She played at least in 50 plays and she still sings and dances at all important events and holidays! What's wrong with you Noah? Have you been in coma till now?''

The big brother blinked.

And blinked again.

''Huh?''

''And not only that you moron! Don't think I forgot how Rachel baby-sit me until I was 9! Oh, sorry – you can't know, you were out playing football and not speaking to her you stupid loving brother of mine!''

Elly shook her head at her brother's confused expression on his face. She just huffed, slapped him over his head and walked pass him. When she was a few meters away, Puck finally snapped back to reality, nursing his heartbroken ego that collapsed when his sister beat him up and rushed behind her.

''Hey hey!'' he called, swiped his sister of her feet and carried her like a sack of potatoes. The girl wailed, squeaked and kicked around, but gave up with a loud groan.

''Are we talking about the same Rachel Berry here?'' Puck asked again, carrying his sister and smirking to himself.

''Ouch!'' he whined when he was slapped over his head again.

His sister was _wild_.

That could be a problem in the near future.

''Noah, there is only one Berry family in Lima!''


	17. The Star on Stage

_**The Star on Stage**_

Puck was seeing stars. Literally.

He gaped. His eyes bulged out. And his ears wholly concentrated on only one thing.

The TV.

Yeah the TV; got a problem with that?

Anyway.

What was going on?

Well, obviously, he was watching TV with his little sister. But not just some random movie. His sister showed him ALL copies of Rachel's plays, musicals, dancing performances and singing performances they have made.

Which means – all of Rachel's performances.

They were like thousands of them. And right now, they both watched some Christmas and Hanukah play in which big paper stars were dancing around the stage. It was a play, ok? Nothing strange about dancing stars.

But why was Puck gaping?

That was another thing.

The dancing stars on the stage were circled around a beautiful girl in a silver dress. Rachel, of course. But it was not the dress that made his eyes bulge out – well that of course too, but it was Rachel's acting. Her way of talking and moving around. Her changing facial expressions and her voice, which was loud and clear – and changed when her mood was supposed to change.

She was acting like an expert.

She was- she was... good... No, she was- ''cool.'' he whispered to himself, still hardly believing, what he was watching.

''Told ya...'' his sister said, sitting next to him, while her eyes were dropping and she was almost asleep. He looked at his sister, smiled and ruffled her hair. ''Go to bed midget. You look like a zombie.'' The little girl smacked him on the shoulder, but eventually stood up and made her way to bed. She was tired like hell.

But before she disappeared, she turned her head back to her brother and blinked at him: ''How come you didn't know about Rachel's career? You were there a couple of times. But yeah… Whatever.'' Then she finally went away.

Puck remained sitting on the couch, still watching his plasma TV.

Yeah, he was there a couple of times. His mother and his sister went to all Rachel's performances and they took him with them twice or trice. And yeah, he was sitting there in front of the stage, waiting for the play or concert to begin, when a cute blonde next to him took all his attention away.

He smirked at her and she smiled at him, her hand slowly finding the way up to his arm. And then somewhere else. So yeah, he paid attention – just not to the front.

But now, watching everything he missed…

He was amazed. He picked up the box with all DVDs of Rachel's performances and rummaged through them again. He already saw her dancing, and he already saw her acting. Of course he heard her sing few songs, like today in the park; but he wanted to hear her sing a real song, like in musicals.

He finally found a DVD that was marked as a 'Musical – Dreams come true'. He took the other DVD out and put this one in. He connected his DJ headphones with the TV and pressed play.

The video started with a huge applause and the camera shaking because his mother who filmed the performance was clapping at the same time until: ''Mom! You'll ruin the tape!'' Puck heard his sister's voice in his headphones and laughed as silently as he could.

Then the play started.

What Puck saw and heard created goose-bumps all over his body.

_The French were bred to die for love  
_

A blonde girl appeared on stage, walking her cat walk over the wood and moving her hips with the slow beat, staring seductively at the crowd in front of her.

_They delight in fighting duels  
But I prefer a man who lives  
And gives expensive jewels_

The lights illuminated her perfect body wrapped in a very short, black, with diamonds glittering dress and created a bar atmosphere.

When the blonde with red lips started to sing, many other dancers appeared on stage and danced around her, making her the centre of attention.

A familiar jazz music started and Puck recognized it as Diamond are a Girl's Best Friend (youtube: .com/watch?v=FG7J9IN4iGs – I want you to hear this version; that's the whole point)

_A kiss on the hand may be quite continental  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend_

She twirled around with her high heels and the audience could only wonder how she managed to not fall and break a leg.

_A kiss may be grand but it won't pay the rental  
On your humble flat, or help you at the automat_

She playfully smacked some of the men dancers and flirted with them.

_Men grow cold as girls grow old  
And we all lose our charms in the end_

The blonde moved around and took the fake diamonds from her co-dancers, showing an expression of admiration when looking at the jewels.

_But square cut or pear shaped  
These rocks don't lose their shape  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend_

She stepped to the middle of the stage and communicated with the crowd.

_Tiffany's, Cartier  
Talk to me, Harry, Winston, tell me all about it  
There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend_

Suddenly the lights went from the blonde girl and the curtain behind her opened, revealing another blonde girl with screaming violet lips. The new blonde slowly walked to the centre of the stage, while moving her hips with the beat.

There may come a time when a hard boiled employer  
Thinks your awful nice  
But get that ice or else no dice  
He's your guy when stocks are high  
But beware when the start to descend  
It's then that those louses go back to their spouses  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend

It seemed as if the first blonde was upset because the other one took her spot and tried to perform at the same time.

_I've heard of affairs that are strictly platonic  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend_

The two blondes twirled around, pushing each other away and the crowd laughed. The dancers moved around them both, jumping and cradling with the beat.

_And I think affairs that you must keep liaisonic  
Are better bets if little pets get big baggettes  
Time rolls on and youth is gone  
And you can't straighten up when you bend_

And then the dancers and the two blondes made a circle, making the music go slow.

_But stiff back or stiff knees  
You stand straight at Tiffany's_

And the light blended them all. There in the circle a woman figure raised to her feet, her arms above her head and her brown hair dancing in the stage wind.

She opened her eyes.

And her mouth and made the audience go crazy.

_Diamonds  
Diamonds  
I don't mean rhinestones_

She moved her little body in a seductive way, her short red dress with diamonds shining like the sun. Her head spin round with the melody and her voice took the audience in heaven.

_But Diamonds  
Are A Girl's Best Friend_

The trumpets improvised with the melody for a few seconds and all the actors on stage danced around, making the people go wild and erupt in a loud and long applause in which even Puck participated.

The story of the musical was completely new to him.

Rachel was playing an average girl with big dreams of becoming a star. The girl worked hard through her life and sang her heart out, whenever she had the opportunity. One day she met a boy who she fell in love with, but after some time, she found out that he played her and asked herself what to do. This was the climax of the story, when the girl decided that nothing will break her and that no one will destroy her dream.

The stage was suddenly empty when the lights went on.

That is when the intro of 'Don't Rain on my Parade' (.com/watch?v=t0ivQgcSIhQ) started and that is when Puck lost it.

His heart started to beat very fast, he got goose-bumps all over his body again and his eyes watered.

Rachel appeared behind the audience in a white summer dress with a big white umbrella in her hand. She became the centre of the illumination. She started walking with long, elegant rhythmic steps, her eyes focused in front of her and her voice loud, clear and perfect.

_Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter  
Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter _

She stopped for a moment, raised her arms in the air as if hugging the sun, closed her eyes and emotionally exhaled the next verse.

_Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade _

Then she stepped forward with her elegant steps and slowly looked around with an angry expression. She stopped again, raised the closed umbrella and pointed it in some direction.

_Don't tell me not to fly, I simply got to  
If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you _

_Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade _

She opened the umbrella and raised it dramatically. She smiled and with fast steps, she started walking forward like a worldwide movie star on the red carpet. The audience already applauded.

_I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum  
And if I'm fanned out, _

She suddenly stopped, circled her umbrella in front of her and turned it down with its top and leaned with her elbow on the handle like on a drinking counter. She smirked knowingly and focused her eyes on some man, sitting on the first seat of the row.

_your turn at bat, sir _

Then she circled her body around the umbrella to the other side. She picked up the man's hat of the seat and with a smile put it on his head.

_At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir  
I guess I didn't make it_

Then she again composed herself, closed the umbrella and walked with slow ballet steps forward.

_But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection  
A freckle on the nose of life's complexion _

She finally made it to the stage, climbed the stairs and walked to the centre of the stage, where she embraced the audience.

_The Cinderella or the shine apple of its eye  
I gotta fly once, I gotta try once, _

She moved here and there, winking at some man in the front row.

_Only can die once, right, sir?  
Ooh, life is juicy, juicy and you see, _

She stepped back and made a motion with her arm and hand as if she grabbed something, smirking.

_I gotta have my bite, sir. _

Then she looked in front of her determined and stepped forward.

_Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer"  
I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer  
Don't bring around the cloud to rain on my parade, _

She stepped to the left side of the stage, throwing her umbrella away. 

_I'm gonna live and live NOW!_

Then she got to the right side, kicked down her black flats and swung her arm.

_Get what I want, I know how!  
One roll for the whole shebang!_

_One throw that bell will go clang, _

She stepped in the centre of the stage again and held her arm in front of her, her hand as if she was holding a gun.

_Eye on the target and wham,_

She stepped forward and imaginaly shot with her hand into the audience.

_One shot, one gun shot and bam!_

She smiled and slowly raised both her arms in the air, hugging the audience.

_Hey, Mr. Arnstein, here I am ... _

Then she just moved with the beat, swinging her arms and making her voice do the magic. And it did. Hell it did more! 

_I'll march my band out, I will beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,_

She stopped in her movements and looked in front of her seriously, making swings with her hands as if confronting someone.

_your turn at bat, sir,  
At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir,  
I guess I didn't make it _

Then she got angry again, stepped back to take everything in her eye perspective and scolded the air in front of her.

_Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer"  
I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer_

She again composed herself and became an elegant diva above her audience. She raised her arms in the air, hugging the audience and closed her eyes. She gave it all.

_Nobody, no, nobody, is gonna rain on my parade!_

The trumpets played the last fast tunes and the audience went crazy. They stood up and clapped their hands wildly, screaming and whistling in enthusiasm. It was crazy, loud and enormous. Puck could not believe what he saw on the screen in front of him. He watched Rachel bow a little and smile.

He put his fists on each side of his chin, falling deep into his thoughts.

''Fucking shit...'' he whispered to himself, when the play ended and the crowd still applauded like crazy. He watched the smiling Rachel on TV hugging her co-workers who came on stage to bow too. They all hugged her back. People were congratulating her, women were crying, men were whistling and children were calling for more.

They all liked her.

They were crazy about her!

Rachel Berry was a star on stage!

Puck paused the play the moment the camera showed Rachel again, smiling and happy. He lost himself in the image in front of him and thought about what he saw. He still had goose bumps all over his body. His eyes were watered and his heart was beating loud and fast.

That was better than a movie performance. That was more than an excellent performance. And the song!

''Jesus...'' he whispered.

She was already a star.

On stage.

Liked by everyone.

But.

Why did people not like her in real life? Why did they talk bad behind her back? Why did nobody help her? Why did they all think, she was a freak?

Why? The _why_ is not a desperate question but a rhetorical one.

Yeah...

The answer is in front of him. Right in front of him. In that smile of hers. In her eyes. Her whole body gave away just one vibe: Rachel Berry wanted to be someone. She knew what she had to do to be able to succeed.

She was already a star. She had a future. And she knew it.

Envy was the thing that made her life miserable.

Envious people who also knew that she will succeed.

Envious people.

Like himself.


	18. Warnings All Around

_**Warnings All Around**_

It was not like she was not used to it. No really! She was!

Eyes glancing at her thinking she does not notice; fingers pointing at her; talking and laughing behind her back – she is used to it.

The only thing that was left out was a slushy in the face, which – never came.

And this is the thing that made her nervous the most.

It's been so many weeks since she received a slushy shower and she kind of did not want to experience it again.

But there was this strange feeling in her stomach.

Was it normal that her classmates smiled in her way, waved their hands and greeted her like she was their best friend?

Was it normal that while she was walking through the crowded school halls in the morning before class people paid her even more attention than usually?

Or was she just paranoid?

Yeah, most probably that.

Rachel sighed in defeat when she finally stopped overthinking things and slowly walked to her locker. She pulled on her violet tunic shirt, making sure it looked okay over her jeans shorts. Were her clothes strange again or something? It was almost summer so what was the problem? Why are they staring?

Rachel discreetly looked around the hall when she almost reached her locker.

School was loud and crowdy like every day. Teenagers were walking, running, chatting, laughing or doing just something on the hallways.

There was a red-haired girl who pulled her books out of her locker; a wannabe-gangsta boy with his too big pants, who skated through the halls and was spotted by a teacher – the boy ran away as fast as he could, laughing like a maniac; there was a group of people with different kinds of instrumentals walking to their class, chatting happily; and there were kids just sitting on the floor, leaning on the wall and talking.

It was a perfectly normal sight in the school.

Except it was not.

''Morning Berry!'' called a girl who walked past her and smiled.

''Good morning.'' Replied Rachel in confusion and watched the girl disappear behind the next corner.

Rachel finally reached her locker and opened it. She took a few books out and organized a few things. She had at least 20 thick books in her locker, neatly organized in the order of her subject for each day; she also had two other pencil cases if it happens that she forgot the first one at home; and there was still the bag with her spare clothes – fortunally unused.

''Yo, Berry!'' said one of her classmates who she never spoke to and saluted her when he walked past her.

''Hello.'' Answered Rachel and blinked behind him.

''Um…'' she scratched the back of her neck with her free hand and asked herself if something happened.

''Heeey! Berry! Wazzzup!'' again someone startled her from behind and she turned around very fast, knowing all too well whose voice it was. Rachel blinked confused at some of the football players with Karofsky in the front, walking in her direction. She quickly grabbed two books that she needed, closed her locker and stepped away (that is because in case they slushy her, the liquid will not reach her locker and damage it – not that they cannot do that anyway – they do; but it just did not happen for so long!)

Rachel was surprised and squeaked when the giant boy threw his arm around her shoulder like an old friend and pulled her with his group of friends. Rachel almost lost her balance but caught herself and walked stiffly under the boy's arm. She cleared her throat and looked around: ''Good morning. How have you been?''

The boys laughed at her formality, ignoring the strange looks they got from other students and loudly talked about everyday-things.

''No need to be so formal Berry.'' Smirked Karofsky and pulled her a bit closer. She really did not know what was going on, but she smiled anyway: ''Just being polite.''

The boy laughed: ''Yep, it's cool. Especially last week when you told Azimio Junior to fuck off.'' Now everyone laughed around her and she blushed so hard that she could feel the heat on her ears.

''Well, I didn't exactly-''

''Yeah yeah, but it was awesome, girl. Didn't know you had it in you. Damn, Puck's a lucky man.'' Karofsky pulled his arm back and nudged her in the shoulder. She smiled back at him and waived at the group when they had to go to another class.

Weeeeellllll….

That was strange…

She was standing there in the middle of the hallway for a couple of seconds, but finally came to her senses, still a bit confused of course, but understanding what everything was about, when again someone called after her.

''Yo! Rachel! Wait up!'' she heard and stopped.

This was getting ridiculous.

She turned her head and saw the one and only Finn Hudson jogging in her direction. And behind him – Sam Evans.

She waited for them to catch up with her and nervously put a curl of hair behind her ear. She also smoothed her tunic shirt and waited for the two most popular boys to catch up with her. The day could not get any weirder…

''Hey Rachel!'' greeted Finn when he and Sam finally stopped in front of her and smiled his famous goofy smile. Rachel smiled and greeted them back. Sam scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, for he never spoke to Rachel till now. He smiled at her, when she looked at him and gave him her hand:

''Hello. Sam Evans if I'm not mistaken. I'm Rachel Berry.'' She told him and he nodded eagerly: ''Yeah, nice to meet you too.'' When they pulled back their hands, Rachel looked at them both with confused eyes: ''So what can I do for you two?''

The blonde and the giant looked at each other in embarrassment then back at her and cleared their throats. It was Finn who started explaining: ''Well… Graduation is kind of very near and we- Quinn, Sam and I wanted to ask if we could participate in the final performance- like you know- like Quinn and I did few years ago.''

Rachel blinked at them in surprise was silent for a moment. When she finally fell out of her amazement, she smiled at them confused: ''Um- If I understand right – you three would like to participate in the final singing performance on the graduation day? The one I was asked to take over? That- well that would be extremely nice of you!'' she exclaimed and clapped her hands.

The two boys grinned enthusiastically.

''What brought the change of mind? I was asking around students to sing with me since the start of the year and no one volunteered! At least no one new. You remember Tina, Arty, Mercedes and Kurt? Well those four were the only ones who wanted to do it – but we co-operate since, like, forever. But of course this year we persuaded the dancers to work with us – I already gave Mike the dance-steps-explanations few days ago; and Matt and Brittany will try to get some other people to work with us! I'm really happy that you three decided to join us!'' Rachel talked enthusiastically and waved her hands in the air, smiling and not noticing the amused smiles of the two boys in front of her.

When she did finally notice their suppressed laughs, she abruptly shut up, blushed, and pinched her nose in embarrassment. This was the last straw and Finn and Sam just had to burst out laughing. Their laughs were loud and high, accompanied with tears and hard breathing, only making it harder to stop.

Not that anyone noticed them laughing like maniacs… not at all… It was just that… the whole school watched them like they were some crazy idiots who escaped from the crazy house.

Rachel smiled at them with rosy cheeks and made circles on the floor with the fingers of her feet. She cleared her throat and tried to stay cool, but could not resist the bomb of a laugh that made its way through her mouth.

The three idiots made quite a show for the by-passing students and made them laugh too, but it took them good 3 minutes to calm down.

''Sorry sorry Rachel-'' tried Sam but another wave of laugh hit him and he struggled to keep calm.

Rachel giggled finally, but calmed down.

''What we are trying to say is that me, Finn and Quinn would like to be on your team for the graduation performance. Quinn had to go to coach Sylvester so we had to ask for her too.''

Rachel nodded, still wiping her tears away and smiled: ''I understand. I already know that Finn and Quinn are able to sing very beautifully; not as good as me of course – years of training have made me an almost professional; however, I know that you Finn, you have a great talent, as well as Quinn. I did not have the opportunity to hear you, Sam, sing; however, I trust you to be as good as they are.''

She took a deep breath and did not notice the awkward look the boys exchanged at her long speech. But they did not have the time to really think about it because Rachel continued with her instructions: ''So; as you know, graduation will be in a month, a week more or less, and I expect you to come to all rehearsals. They will start this Wednesday and from then on every day. The performance will have to be perfect and the teacher and I made up our mind that it will be essential to drill our voices every day. Of course if you'll have football training or something else you will be excused; however, the work will have to be done – there will be plenty of songs and choreography will be quite hard, so I suggest you talk to your sport teachers and tell them what is going on.''

The brown-haired started to rummage through her bag and pulled out two pieces of paper. ''Here are some instructions that I told you. There is also the list of songs we will sing and Mike has the choreography – so just ask him for details. But don't worry; we will go through everything on Wednesday.'' She concluded, put a hair curl behind her ear and looked at the giant boys in front of her.

Finn just stared at the piece of paper in his hand, not saying anything. He did hear most of the things that Rachel told them, but he kind of was surprised at her rambling. Sam on the other hand was more enthusiastic and smiled at the petit girl: ''Alright, thanks Rachel. We'll tell Quinn and then go through the list. So it's Wednesday after class; am I right?''

''Yes yes, half past two in the auditorium. If you want I can wait for you in front of the auditorium and help you during the rehearsal.'' She told them and nervously moved her feet.

''That would be great. Thanks Rachel.'' Finn finally got his voice back and smiled goofily at her.

''No problem; I'm glad to welcome new members for the performance. So, I have to go to class now. I am very happy that you two talked to me. See you then on Wednesday. Have a nice day.'' She told them and started walking past them.

''Bye Rachel!'' they called after her and high-fived, happy to be able to be part of the final performance. The two boys went to their own class on the other side of the hall and Rachel took a final look at them.

''Hmm…'' she scratched her head and walked in her classroom. ''It's interesting how many people want to participate in this.''

She already forgot about all the stares she was still receiving from her classmates and other students.

* * *

At lunch time the school was even louder as in the morning.

Puck walked through the hall just barely dodging the skating kid and laughed behind him. He put his hands into the pockets of his jeans and smirked at all the girls that glanced at him with flirty looks. He really was cool.

When he reached his locker, he stared into it and thought about which books he needed.

''Puck.'' Someone said behind him with a gentle girly voice. The mohawked boy smirked to himself and turned around.

''Fabrey.'' He greeted her and waited patiently. But first he had to check her out. The beautiful blonde cheerio was staring at him trying to think about what to say next. Her deep and innocent eyes looking everywhere but him.

''Look… I know it's actually not my place to say this, but… I have to ask you to stop this bet.'' She started glancing around if anyone was listening and checked if her ponytail was still alright.

He looked at her strangely: ''What do you mean?''

''About Berry.'' She answered and looked him straight in the eye. Her expression was a bit angry, but it slowly turned into an inpatient frown.

''Why do you care? It's not like you and her are friends or something.'' He turned away from her and started to go through his books again. What the hell is her problem? It's his business what he is doing with who, not hers!

''I mean it Puck. As I already said – I'm not really in position to say this because I'm not better than anyone else, but Berry doesn't deserve this. No one does. And slushying her in front of everyone after leading her on is very low, even for you.'' She went on and crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently.

Puck slammed his locker shut in anger and turned to her. He tried to bring her to turn away from him with a glare, but was not successful: ''I fucking know. But this damn thing already went too far, so even if I dropped out it would happen. Better make it a bit confortable until it happens.''

The blonde sighed and went with her hand through her hair, consequently loosening her ponytail a bit: ''Puck, Berry is a very talented girl and by doing this we might damage her confidence or her personality. This is not a game anymore. It's sick and fuck you know it.'' she hissed and just hoped that no one heard her.

''Yeah…'' he mumbled. ''How the hell do you know about her talent. You don't even know her.'' He asked suspicious.

She looked at him as if he was the most stupid person in the world. Then she rolled her eyes and before she managed to say something, Puck already knew what she wanted to throw at him: ''Ok ok! I get it! You saw all her performances and- oh, don't tell me- you even participated in one of them!''

When he saw her smirk he knew was completely right in everything he said.

It was his turn to roll his eyes: ''God, what's with all you women? First my ma, then Elly, then you - don't tell me the whole school saw her on stage?''

Quinn laughed in his face and made him even more annoyed as he already was: ''Puck.'' She spat out.

''For your information; I can't remember a performance without her.'' She told him and shook her head. Puck sighed and waited for her to continue.

''And yes, I know Berry from Middle school. If you don't remember, we all were classmates. Rachel, Santana and I were even in the school choir together. Right before High school there was this musical in which Finn played the main roll-''

''Oh… yeah, I remember Finn talking about the play back then.'' He interrupted her, remembering Finn's excited face from that time. It was his first musical and he was so happy to be able to play in it that he invited all of his friends on a drink – it was the first time Finn and he got drunk.

''Yeah, back then, I often accompanied him to the rehearsals and after some time the teacher just told me to play that strange singing faery. And guess who the other leading actress was?''

''Berry.''

''Exactly. We were kind of friends back then. And although Rachel didn't admit it, she was the one who wrote the whole play and all the songs that we sang.'' Quinn took a deep breath, for a moment losing herself in her memories, but quickly came back to earth, after noticing Puck's thoughtful expression.

''I and Rachel talked a lot backstage back then. If I'm honest, I thought the girl had a crush on Finn. We were already together then. But when I asked her about it, she laughed in my face and told me to not worry about that; that there was no way she was in love with him – not that he was not handsome, and not that she would be even pretty enough (she actually is) – but she is in love with singing, dancing and acting. She has no time for love.'' Quinn looked at Puck pointedly as if accusing him of something.

Puck held his hands in front of him: ''What? I haven't done anything! Don't look at me like that!''

''Ts… You know what I'm trying to say! Even at the age of 14 she already had years of performing behind her. And now, 18, when she has to decide what to do with her life, you want to play with her head and make her throw all her dreams away. Do you even know what might happen with her if your stupid plan for the bet game becomes reality?'' she told him with her cold and strong voice, looking at him like he was the ugliest thing in the world.

''Hey! We haven't done anything yet! The boys like her! Maybe we won-''

''Puck.'' She said and made him quiet.

''You know as well as I know that all this might actually happen on Santana's party in three weeks. They will invite her. You made her popular. It will happen.'' She took a deep breath and watched Puck's face getting more and more troubled.

''She likes you.'' She told him and made him look at her in surprise.

''Don't play stupid Puck. If I noticed it, then the whole school must have noticed it too. Rachel Berry doesn't just hang out with anybody. Especially not with you who treated her like garbage for the last three years.'' Quinn let her hair fall from the pony tail and played with her curls, taking in Puck's expression.

''We were friends when we were kids.'' He told her and looked somewhere behind her, not wanting to look her in the eye.

''I know. She talked sometimes about you in Middle school. And this makes the thing even more complicated. I know you know how it feels if you are betrayed by a person you care about.'' She went silent, making him understand what she is talking about. And he knew what she meant.

''Don't involve my father Fabrey.''

''It's the same thing Puck.''

''No it's not.''

''Yes it is, and you fucking know it.''

''If you're such a psychologist, why don't you just tell her about it? Why doesn't anyone tell her? It's very simple! The game is all over the internet. You could easily show her everything.'' He spat back and came face to face to a furious Quinn Fabrey. Her face was red and her eyes could murder him right away.

''Because-'' she started and put her finger on his chest, making him feel her sharp fingernail.

''This whole fucking school is a damn hierarchy. I tell her, I become the final target with Rachel. Even her 'supposed friends' – Mike, yeah, the Mike Chang is her friend; he is her dancing partner; even he doesn't tell her because he's afraid he might become your next victim. His little Asian girlfriend is Rachel's co-actor, as well as her friend in the wheelchair and his girlfriend Brittany who is also one of the dancers; they all don't tell her. Not even Matt, also a dancer, and Finn and Sam! The loud black girl and that girly boy, one of the singers; they are all silent! And you know why?'' she almost screamed.

''Anyone else tells her - he gets to be bullied trice as hard as Rachel ever was. And it won't help her. It will make it even worse. I told you it's not my place to actually complain because I'm the same coward like everyone else in this sick school, but-'' she made a step back.

''You are the one who started it all. You should be the one to end it.'' She told him straight in the face.

Puck was silent for a long time. He was unable to say anything. He was unable to think about anything. He watched Quinn's shoes, but he finally raised his face: ''Why do you care?'' he asked her, still not completely by himself.

''Why do you suddenly care?'' he stepped forward, making her back off.

They watched each other with angry eyes, just waiting who will be the first to lose the nerves.

From the corner of their eyes, they both saw Rachel coming from behind a corner and smiling at them when she noticed them. She hurried down the hall to reach them as fast as possible.

Quinn gave a last glare to the best friend of her two boyfriends and told him what made her approach him in the first place: ''Because I couldn't believe that you would do that to a friend. Most probably a crush. I didn't know you could be so evil.'' She turned away from him, already smiling at Rachel.

Puck has never been told that in his face. Never.

And it hurt him more than he thought it was possible.

Especially because he knew it was true.

''Hello Noah!'' Rachel greeted him heartedly and walked towards him and Quinn.

''Good day to you too Quinn. How are you?'' she asked the blonde when she stopped next to them and tried to hide her surprise to see them talking. She noticed the electricity in the air and she also noticed that their conversation must have been something very serious. But she did not say anything about it.

''Hi Berry! It's been a long time. I'm fine. You?'' told her Quinn with a warm smile and throwing an accusing glare towards Puck for a microsecond.

Unnoticed by Rachel.

''I'm quite alright, thank you. When I came to school this morning, Finn and Sam asked me if you three could join the singing performance. I'm so happy that Finn and you will perform with me again! Sam is new, but I think that I can trust your judgement.'' Rachel told her excitedly and Quinn's warm smile grew bigger and bigger.

''Oh I know! They told me you said yes. I'm really glad, you know. School will be over in less than two months; of course I would like to sing for the last time in front of everyone! I can hardly wait!'' Quinn chatted on and Puck was really surprised at what he was hearing.

They want to perform with Rachel?

But he was still in his own thoughts, thinking about everything what Quinn told him.

He did feel guilty - that he will admit – but till now, he never really thought about the consequences or about what he was actually doing to Rachel.

Not till now.

It felt horrible.

''This will be so much fun! Rehearsals will be most probably every day after school because it has to be perfect!'' Rachel exclaimed and tried to stay calm, but her love for music just made her hyperactive.

Quinn laughed at the childish behaviour but did not say anything.

''I'm definitely coming; you can count on m-''

''Quinn!'' the blonde was interrupted by someone calling her from down the hall and all three of them turned around to see Sam and Finn waving at her from down the hall, both smiling that goofy smile.

Quinn waived back at them, calling to wait just a second and turned back to Rachel and Puck: ''Well, I'll be going now. Those two can be impatient.'' She giggled, making Rachel giggle with her and Puck rolling his eyes.

''Ok, we'll see each other then at rehearsal. Bye Rachel, bye Puck.'' The blonde gave the boy a last poisonous look, then smiled at Rachel and ran to her two male friends. Rachel and Puck could only watch them hug each other and link their hands; the boys on each side of the blonde.

When they disappeared in the crowd, Rachel turned to Noah and looked at him with curious eyes: ''Um… Not that it's any of my business, but- how come those three are always together. I mean, I know best friends are glued to each other most of the times, but this is quite- um- a strong bond they have.''

Puck looked at her thinking: poor thing knows nothing, but he just shook his head.

''Don't think about those three; they have a- a special relationship… you know…'' Oh her innocent ears… He really did not have the heart to explain to her that those three were, like- you know, a couple of three, or something.

Too complicated.

''Oh…'' Rachel sighed and started walking with him, their arms linked together, through the hall. Teenagers walked pass them; talked loudly; and tried to destroy as much of the school's property as they could.

But here and there, she still could feel the glances, and hear the happy greetings towards her.

''Hey um, Noah…'' she started and looked around suspiciously.

''Hmm?'' Puck looked at her strange behaviour, still feeling like the worst person on the planet.

''Do I have a feeling or- or is something strange here?'' she asked finally and after few moments looked at his confused face. She was so fucking adorable! Her eyes, a bit scared expression, and her small lips slightly parted in question. And her hair curls that always got in the way of her eyes – he really wanted to reach for them and put them behind her ear, maybe caressing her cheek while traveling with his hand to her ear.

His fingers really wanted to touch the skin of her face; it was itching, making him clench his hand into fists in order to prevent doing what his hands wanted to. Her skin seemed so soft and gentle.

He blinked and lightly shook his head.

Stupid hormones.

''I mean, not that I'm not happy or anything but-'' she looked around her again: ''I'm not sure if I'm just hallucinating, but- am I kind of the centre of the attention today, or something?''

While her eyes scanned the halls, she did not notice that Puck gulped nervously and cleared his throat. He blinked at her, suddenly feeling quite uncomfortable.

''Um… You know- ahem-'' he tried and Rachel looked at him with the huge brown eyes of hers. He really had problems with talking right now – and breathing.

''Well, you- you were the hero on Friday last week, so- you know- it speaks around and- and people start respecting you.'' It was the truth – just not the whole one.

''You mean when I told that boy off?'' Rachel asked curiously and tightened her grip on his arm.

And that was what gave Puck courage again: ''Of course you midget! Have you ever seen someone as small as you taking care of a jock? In front of the whole football team – and school? You're, like, a star or something.'' He explained and smirked at the strong blush on her cheek.

''But I just defended a friend! Things like that happen all the time!'' she said while looking in front of her.

''No, they don't if we are talking about me.'' He told her and ruffled her hair. She squeaked and punched him like a baby in his arm. He playfully whimpered and gained another punch. He laughed at her and she was amused by his cool attitude towards her.

''You know about my reputation; so you can imagine that a strong and big-muscled man like me doesn't need help. And you kind of broke that rule.'' he did not look at her, but he felt her gaze.

''I hope I didn't ruin your reputation then.'' She laughed and almost lost her balance when the boy nudged her.

''Nah… You were cool. And you were also cool when you helped me babysit the kids on Saturday, you know. I would thank you again, but that would really ruin my reputation now.'' He told her smirked at her.

Rachel smiled, knowing that that was his thank-you. She was really glad she had him as a friend.

''You know, I still would do it again.'' She said, but did not look at him. Puck watched her from the side, knowing she was talking about Friday again. He felt really warm, and he kind of started to understand why he felt his heart beating very fast. Hers was beating even faster – he could feel it because they were so close.

''And I would do the same for you.'' He told her, noticing her looking at him. But he kept looking forward and did not say anything else.

Yes, he would do the same for her – if he only had the courage to go against the whole school like Quinn said.

If he could only do that.


	19. Suspicious comeback

_**Suspicious come-back **_

It was already late in the afternoon, when Rachel packed her things and said goodbye to the librarian. The older woman smiled at her and waved her hand. Rachel was in the library after her classes, because she had nothing better to do today; and going home early was just something she did not want to do, for her house was empty.

The girl made her way to her locker and took some things out. When she closed it, she heard loud steps approaching her.

''Yo! Berry!'' called a deep girly voice behind Rachel and she turned around to see, who was calling her. That she was surprised was an understatement. She could not stop her eyes from becoming big and she could not stop her mouth to hang open.

Whit slow and confident steps, Santana Lopez walked towards her; her cheerleader skirt waving with her steps and an unreadable expression on her face. Rachel stood still, waiting for what might happen.

When the black-haired Latina stopped in front of her, she whispered a hello and discreetly checked with her eyes if there was someone behind the cheerleader. She was afraid it was a prank – again. But there was no one there. Santana noticed her uncertain look, felt a little guilty, but pushed the feeling aside – she had to ask her something.

''I need a favour.'' she told the smaller girl and Rachel nodded, waiting for her to continue. Santana took a deep breath and went with her hand through her hair, which was surprisingly not in a ponytail. ''You're in the singing club of the Lima theatre, aren't you?'' she asked carefully and looked Rachel straight in the eye.

''Oh. Um, yes, I am. I am also in the acting and dancing club.''

Santana nodded and took a deep breath again. ''I want to- no, I need you to get me into the singing club.''

Rachel gaped at her, but quickly closed her mouth. People wanted to participate with her on the last day of high school? Then so be it.

''Oh um, alright. You're the fourth person who asked to join the singing club – I suppose because of the graduation performance. Am I right? Anyway; we have rehearsals on Wednesday after class in the auditorium. I told the others to come at half past two, so if you have time you can come earlier in order to have no audience during your audition. So if you would like to come, you are more than welcome. I will tell the teacher that you would like to come to an audition. If it is alright like that.''

Rachel watched Santana with uncertain eyes; it has been a long time since the tall girl spoke to her. She changed very much since Middle school. But her cold look that she threw at Rachel the last time she spoke to her, remained.

''Yeah, that would be cool. Thanks Berry.'' And with that Santana disappeared. Rachel could only look after her like an idiot.

* * *

Wednesday came around very quickly. Rachel could not get used to not being slushied, but still getting that strange looks. It was strange. She saw how people were watching her; girls were giggling at her and boys were pointing at her sometimes.

She could munch her lips as much as she wanted, but she had no idea what was happening around her.

She was very suspicious; and although people became quite friendly with her, she had her doubts. It was just too strange; but nothing really happened. No one bullied her. Her classmates started talking to her and asking her about school stuff; some girls even tried to chat with her like they were best friends.

And now Santana!

Santana Lopez asked her for an audition!

The girl who was one of her friends back then in Middle school, but left her behind as soon High school started!

She could still remember Santana's childlike smiling face; her innocent expression and her light voice when she talked to her friends. That time her long black hair was the same as it was now, and she never had a ponytail. She was such a playful and cute girl whose laugh ringed in your ears long after she got quiet, carefully listening to what you have to say. She had that typical gesture of gently putting her hair behind her ear when she was concentrating and Rachel just could not forget how good of a friend she was to her.

But that was a long time ago.

The Latina-girl stopped talking to Rachel since long ago – but talking to her again? That was suspicious.

There must be something going on!

She could not believe what has happened on Monday before and she actually doubted that the Latina will show up. It could have been a prank – it would not surprise her. However, like the good student she was, she talked to her singing coach and told her about the people who wanted to get in. Of course she got the permission right away. She was the most reliable person in this school! And if there was someone that Rachel Berry gave a word for, that someone had 100% chances to be successful.

Rachel informed Santana per e-mail that she is welcomed to join the audition on Wednesday.

And now it was D-day!

Quinn, Finn and Sam will also audition today, but she was not nervous to see them. They will come later. What made her nervous was the fourth person. And she had no idea why!

Actually…

It was not like she really had no idea; she knew all too well why she was so nervous.

The hurt she felt years ago, after being left out and behind by all her supposed friends was not forgotten.

It broke her.

Not only was she left behind by her mother, but she also lost her friend Noah. After he slushied her for the first time, all her friends gave her the cold shoulder.

All of them.

They did talk to her sometimes; occasionally, when they needed help for school or when there was no one else around to talk – like Quinn and Finn; or they talked and socialized with her because they were in the same dancing club – like Mike, Matt and Brittany. Even Kurt, Mercedes, Arty and Tina noticed her only when necessary.

But not Santana.

Never Santana.

When she gave her the cold shoulder – she ignored her completely. Not even the pranks that she came up with were done by her. Never. It was always someone else who had to do them instead.

Rachel could still remember those days, when her friend started to avoid her. Since primary school they were in the school quire together – they sang, they laughed and they hanged out sometimes. But when High school started; when Rachel got her first slushie in her face, Santana turned away. Literally.

The Latina saw the liquid hit her friend; she heard everyone laughing; and this was the moment, when she decided to leave Rachel behind. She turned away and walked to her other friends, who were laughing at Rachel.

Santana knew what she had to do in order to become popular; in order to avoid troubles and bullying. She knew how to do it. And she did do it. She became the bully – but never to the face; not when it came to Rachel.

And now…

Talking to her again…

Rachel could hide. She really wished to do that. Her hands were clenched into fists, slightly trembling for she was afraid that everything from her past might happen again. Santana talking to her was more than enough evidence that there was something going on.

Except…

Does Santana want her friendship again?

Now?

At the very end of High school?

Could be possible.

No one will judge her in college.

So it really could be possible.

Rachel sighed in defeat, while waiting outside the auditorium for Santana to arrive. Until the last moment, she did not really believe that the Latina would appear.

But then she saw her. And her breath hitched in her throat. Her hands shook in anticipation.

Santana's slow steps echoed through the empty hall, her eyes cold and indifferent. Rachel could not remember when was the last time she saw her in her usual clothes. Jeans and a sweat shirt.

It was something new. Santana greeted her like it was the most normal thing for them to talk, and Rachel nervously guided her in.

''I'm happy that you were able to come. I must apologize to you that everyone came earlier today, except for Quinn, Finn and Sam of course, so we won't be alone to do the audition. I hope that this isn't too big of a problem for you.''

Santana just waived her hand: ''Nah, I'm not nervous.'' She told her and looked around.

The auditorium was bright and loud. The huge stage was already occupied by some people - students were already warming up their bodies and vocal chords. The teacher was a woman who was sitting in one of the chairs, going through some papers and cursing loudly.

''Hello!'' Rachel called, after Santana and she stepped in. The older woman looked up at them and smiled: ''Oh, hey Rachel! How are you? Oh, I see. You brought her.'' The woman got up and went to the girls.

''Yes, this is Santana Lopez, a classmate of mine and she would like to sing with us for the final performance on graduation day. In an hour the other three will come. I would appreciate it if we could take time for Santana to test her voice.''

Santana was a bit surprised. Rachel made quite an effort for her here.

''Not a problem of course. New members are always welcomed. I suggest we start with warming up.'' the teacher smiled at Santana and she could only nod.

They sat down on the floor in front of the stage and started with some simple exercises, continued with lalalas and do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-dos; then they murmured some melodies, went with the voice up and down, shouted a little bit, then made it soft and gentle, Santana doing it good.

''A strong voice.'' commented Rachel, smirking.

''Yeah, long holding.'' Said the woman.

''Hit the right notes with stress with that deepness.''

''Maybe some breathing exercises.''

''That won't be a problem.''

Santana was a bit embarrassed by their open apprise. It seemed that Rachel knew exactly what she can expect from her. When the black-haired girl met Rachel's eye, she got goose bumps all over her body. The look she got was piercing strong and she felt revealed from all sides. Rachel was smiling at her, eyeing her and thinking about thousands of possibilities in which Santana could be included in the performance.

''I think I would like to hear you sing now.'' Said Rachel and looked at the teacher. The woman was thinking about something, which is why she did not response to Rachel's look right away. Blinking slowly, she gained her concentration again and looked at Santana.

''Well, Santana. Do you have a song in mind that you could perform or should we just take a random one?''

The Latina just shrugged her shoulders and pinched her nose: ''I know a lot of songs. The old ones too. And the Broadway-''

''From Broadway? How come? I thought you didn't like-'' started Rachel but was interrupted by Santanas laugh: ''Well, I did kind of hang out with you in the past. It's hard to forget what you were talking about 24/7, you know…'' embarrassed to have told her that, Santana looked around in order to hide her red cheeks.

Rachel on the other hand was taken aback a bit. Her cheeks got rosy and her smile became gentler. She cleared her throat and grinned at the teacher, already knowing what to suggest: ''Um- I think I know which song would fit her best. If I remember correctly, you liked that old song by Tina Turner- um, River Deep, Mountin High?''

Santana looked at her with a huge smirk; they knew each other all too well.

Rachel's eyes shined in excitement: ''If it would be alright, I'd like to perform with you. I think that our voices would-''

''It's cool. I'm cool with it. I like the song.'' And Santana really did. Since the start of High School the only place where she could sing her heart out, was her shower – and it was the best stage and the best developing-voice place she knew. But it became too small for her talent. She wanted a bigger stage. Like in old times. With Rachel.

Rachel beamed at her and turned to the teacher.

''Alright girls. I'd like to hear you two together. The song is quite hard for a duet; I want each of you to sing a line and then exchange. I think you could communicate during the song and give each other a signal when to start. We'll shorten the song – just skip the second part and do the finale. If it doesn't work, we can go through it slowly, or find another song.'' The woman stood up and went to sit in the first row in front of the stage.

Rachel smiled, clapped her hands together, and stood up. She jumped on the spot, while Santana just nodded and hid her excitement.

''On the stage, girls – up with you!'' the older woman urged them up and shooed away the other performers. Some sat down on the chairs in front of the stage and others just sat down on the stage behind the girls, waiting for what was going to happen.

Santana nervously bit her lip and moved from one foot to another; but when she looked at Rachel's smiling face in full mode to perform, she felt relaxed.

''So you two will sing River Deep Mountain High.'' called the woman and turned away: ''Orchestra!''

.com/watch?v=Z1Al6xnxm68

The trumpets started the melody and other instruments entered after. Rachel started to move her hips and smiling at Santana, trying to encourage her. The Latina smiled at her when she caught the rhythm and moved her hips too.

The coach observed curiously their interaction and waited for what will happen. And then Rachel opened her mouth:

_When I was a little girl I had a rag doll_

_Only doll I've ever owned_

Rachel looked at Santana who moved with her and the black-haired girl began to sing:

_Now I love you just the way I loved that rag doll_

_But only now my love has grown_

They smirked at each other and moved around the stage like professionals. They moved their hips and their feet with the beat, feeling the adrenalin in them.

Rachel:_And it gets stronger in every way_

Both: _And it gets deeper let me say_

Duet:_ And it gets higher day by day_

They walked to the centre of the stage and looked straight ahead.

Both: _Do I love you my oh my_

Duet:_ River deep mountain high yeah yeah yeah_

_Both: If I lost you would I cry_

_Duet: Oh how I love you baby_

_Baby, baby, baby_

And then the music was shortened like agreed.

Rachel: _I love you baby like a flower loves the spring_

Santana: _And I love you baby like a Robin loves to sing_

Rachel: _And I love you baby like a school boy loves his pet_

Duet: _And I love you baby, river deep mountain high_

At the last note Rachel went higher and higher, almost screamed but harmonized with the melody. Santana got goose bumps all over her body, trying not to gape at Rachel.

Rachel: _Oh baby yeah_

Santana:_ Yeah Baby whoaa oooh baby_

Rachel:_ Yeah yeaaaah_

Again Rachel took the note as high as possible and moved her head with the melody, her hands trying to grasp the air around her.

Both: _Do I love you my oh my yeah_

Duet:_ River deep, mountain high yeha yeah yeah_

Both:_ If I lost you would I cry_

_Oh how I love you baby_

_baby, baby, baby_

They both took the note out as long as they could and made a pose in the end for the dramatic effect. When the trumpets died out, they burst out laughing and clapping their hands, adrenalin pumping through their veins.

Rachel smiled brightly as well as Santana. The brown-haired girl screamed in excitement and jumped on the spot like a little girl. Santana laughed and already heard the cheering that came from the instrumentalists and other singers behind and in front of them.

Rachel walked to Santana and gave her a strong hug, surprising even herself. Her eyes were shining and the Latina was kind of proud of herself that she made an expert smile. ''That was fantastic!''

''Yep, Rachel, I think we finally found a partner for you.'' Called their teacher from the chairs and made them look at her.

The girls parted and blinked at each other. Then at the teacher again.

Rachel blushed a bit: ''If you want of course.'' She told Santana who finally smiled like she did years ago: ''Yeah… That was kind of my intention.''


	20. Having a Problem

**Having a Problem**

''Noah! Noah!'' Rachel called the next day during lunch, when she saw her friend rummaging through his locker. He looked strange, concentrating on the inside of his locker, but when he heard her, he turned to her smiling.

''Yo, Berry!'' he saluted her, but almost lost his balance, when the petit girl jumped to him and took hold of his arm. He laughed at her flushed face and her trembling hands trying to put her hair behind her ears – he had a huge urge to do it himself, but he stopped his hands from moving and looked at the girl in front of him.

His heart raced and his face became warm – he knew what that meant, but he will not acknowledge it. Not yet.

''You won't believe me what happened!'' Rachel smiled excitedly and pulled him with her. They walked through the hall full of sleepy and bored students who were responsible enough to come to school that early in the morning.

''Don't tell me you got an A-?'' he smirked at her horrified expression and faked a cry when she playfully hit him in the arm. He in return ruffled her hair and gained a girly squeak from her mouth that made him laugh and run a few meters when she tried to hit him again.

''Not in zillion years! I rather cheat than get an- an- that!'' she called and jumped, grabbing his arm and almost made them fall. He was strong enough to hold balance, though.

''Olala, Berry the cheater! I didn't know you had it in you.'' He grinned and took hold of her shoulders to balance her. Then he put her arm under his and started to walk again, not noticing the curious looks and whispers around the hall.

It was nothing, really. It was just strange to see Puck do something so- friendly with a girl – you know, like a friend.

''Well… I'm not… I still did not get the chance to do that, but- ugh! What I'm trying to say is if it happens!'' she playfully took offence but could not hold her laugh any longer because the boy next to her made such a strange face that she just had to burst out in laughter.

''Anyway. What were you saying?'' he asked, finally looking around and making everyone else look somewhere else.

''Oh-'' Rachel stopped walking and shined in his face. She pulled him to the side as if she was about to tell him a huge secret and smiled so earnestly that Noah's heart melted.

She was so excited that she lightly jumped on the spot like a small child.

''Santana Lopez came to the singing audition and became my partner! We will perform at the graduation ceremony! Together!''

* * *

Santana closed her locker with a loud crash and came face to face with the one and only Noah Puckerman.

''What are you up to?'' he asked with a low and scary voice that would make any other student run a mile. Of course not Santana.

She just put her books into her bag and made her ponytail: ''I have no idea what you are talking about.'' She told him and walked past him, her cheerio-skirt swinging from left to right. Puck caught her arm, pulled her back and pushed her into the locker. Santana looked at him with an annoyed expression and huffed: ''What the hell is your problem?''

He leaned into her, with his hand next to her head and looked at her threatingly: ''I'm talking about Berry. What are you up to? It's my game and I'm going to do it by myself.''

Santana tsked and escaped under his arm. She started to walk through the hall, Puck right behind her.

''Lopez!'' he called after her.

The girl turned around in anger and made few steps to him: ''So what if I went to the audition? It has nothing to do with your little game.''

Puck snorted and sneered at her: ''Singing with Berry? As far as I can remember, I read on you FB that you can hardly wait for the rainbow-Berry to happen. Don't joke with me.'' he told her dangerously and clenched his fists.

They watched each other's eyes for a few moments, competing who will give up first and held their breaths. Santana gave up first. She sighed in defeat and turned around to walk again. Puck followed her and stayed silent, patiently waiting for her to speak.

''Yeah, I wrote that stuff on FB – but that doesn't mean I really meant it. I mean, yeah sure, Berry is loud and a know-it-all, but we-'' the Latina sighed again and looked around in fear that someone might be listening.

''Berry and I- we- we were friends once. Like in Middle school. We went to the coir together and- you know- we were at good terms.'' She told him and scratched her head. Puck did not say a word. He and Santana were buddies. Or something.

''I stopped hanging out with her when she got the first slushy into her face cuz' I thought that I might get one too. Now I- I kind of want to make it good again. I mean, I think you won't do the stupid game cuz'- you know- it's kind of obvious why- and well, I want to- to sing again. And Berry is like a ticket to the stage. And I want her next to me.''

When Santana stopped talking, she could not look at him; she was too nervous, which is why she chewed on her lip and looked around her like a caught deer. And Puck really could not say anything back. He watched the girl next to him and thought about everything she said.

They walked in silence, not really seeing other students walk around and not hearing them talk and scream and laugh and do whatever they did.

''Why?'' was the only thing he managed to get out from his mouth.

Santana finally glanced at him and shrugged: ''I grew up. And since you jocks stopped with the slushies, the school seems calmer and kind of fun. It's cool actually.''

''But why now?'' he stopped and looked at her.

Santana also stopped and watched him: ''I didn't really get the chance to do that before. Berry got slushied on daily basis, which could have happened to me too if I approached her then. Now it's cool.''

''What made you believe I'm not gonna do the bet?'' he asked her finally.

Santana smirked then smiled for the first time: ''Your crush on her is pretty obvious.''

* * *

He had a problem.

He had a huge problem.

And it was not the history exam next week that could bring some points for his application – no, he had a plan for that one.

And it also was not the thing in his pants that was sleeping for, like, a few months already. What? He could get a girl if he wanted in a minute. But he was not that desperate. He had other things to do too!

Anyway.

The problem.

Yessssss…

The problem is that there are his football friends that expect him to carry out The Game, although they kind of liked Berry now; there was Quinn who has no doubts that he will do it – she made it pretty clear what she thinks of him last week; there was Santana who thought he will not do it; and there was Rachel.

The naive Rachel Berry. His friend. His crush. And most probably more than that.

He is not blind.

She really is a pretty girl. Her big brown eyes and her long brown hair curls with that soft cherry smell made its way to his brain and his heart like a poison and he really could not do anything about it. And she was such a fucking perfect person.

And while she still focused on her career, he notice that – he really is not blind, nor is he stupid – she was focusing on him. Her eyes found him whenever they were in the same room.

He noticed how relaxed she became with him. And he noticed her rosy cheeks and her blabbering mouth whenever he approached her in the halls. He knew she liked him. And he knew he liked her.

Just not how much.

Would he really stop The Game? Had he enough power to prevent others to go through with it? Should he tell her?

His thoughts almost faded away when he saw her walking through the hall. She noticed him, smiled and waved her hand. She made her way through the crowd of students, slowly coming nearer.

She was so small. And she seemed so fragile.

He could not do that to her.

He had to tell her!

''Noah! Hello!'' she called when she was near enough and stopped right in front of him. The boy gulped and looked her up and down. Damn her shorts.

''Um- Hey. You going home?'' he asked her scratching his nose.

''Jep, I'm going to the theatre today – we'll go through the play that we want to perform during summer. Did you need something?'' she asked with the most innocent smile he has ever seen and blinked at him.

The mohawked boy had to clear his throat and stepped from one leg to the other.

''Uh- not really. I have football now. Um-'' he really tried to say it.

''Um- you got time on Friday? I really need your help with history.'' He told her instead and wanted to punch himself for being such a pansy.

Rachel blinked at him curiously, but smiled anyway: ''Oh, you mean the history exam next week? Actually, that would be no problem. We could go through the topics and since we were successful till now by studying together, I think it would be beneficial for both of us.'' She told him and tugged at a curl of hair.

That!

He could literally put a finger on it!

She was embarrassed! No, not really embarrassed – more shy than anything! And her face went red! He knew it! Dammit, he knows it! This game is not so innocent anymore! He really needs to tell her or else someone might really get hurt.

''Then Friday? I have football after class, so…'' he continued ignoring his thoughts.

''Oh yes-'' Rachel waved her hand. ''I have a dance class after school, but it won't take so long like last time. We could meet in front of the library.'' She told him, playing with her fingers nervously. He actually noticed all this, even the slight growth of her eye pupils.

''Great! Then we'll meet then. I got to go now. Coach's gonna kill me if I come late again.'' He laughed and already started moving; Rachel giggled, nodded her head and called a goodbye after him. He could still hear her happy laugh through the almost empty hall and after his heart skipped a beat and he fought against his own blush, he realized once again that – he really had a problem.

* * *

Rachel was tapping her foot with the rhythm while she listened to the music on her I-Pod. It was quite dark in the school hall, for it was already late in the afternoon. Not a single person except for her was in the building, but Rachel, lost in her thoughts and music, was waiting patiently.

She was sitting on the floor with her back leaning on the row of lockers and her legs lazily lying in front of her. She read through a piece of paper in her hands and thoughtfully hummed the melody playing in her ears. The music was not even loud; usually teenagers had their I-Pods so loud that you could hear it a mile away, but Rachel had very sensitive ears, so she had it as quietly as possible.

When her legs went limb from the position she was in for too long, she tucked and hugged them with her free hand and leaned her chin on her knees. She also started to nod her head with the rhythm and hummed a bit louder. She smiled here and there after she read a funny line and she moved her bottom a bit to make herself as comfortable as possible.

He butt already hurt for sitting on the floor for some time.

The brown-haired girl was lost in her own world, which is why she did not hear nor did she see him approaching her.

He was surprised to see her sitting on the floor in front of his locker. They said they would meet in front of the library, but it seemed he came earlier as she thought he would. He smirked when he realized she did not notice him. He silently walked to her, stopped next to her and sat down beside her, nudging her with his elbow.

Rachel gasped in surprise and turned her head to him. Their eyes met; his laughing ones and hers astonished ones; and they lost each other for a moment in that romantic moment.

Rachel blinked and cleared her throat: ''Noah!'' she moved to make some space between them and looked around her: ''Is it already time? Gosh you- you surprised me there.'' She laughed shakily and scratched her head in embarrassment. Her heart was pounding so fast and so loud that she was afraid he could hear it.

Puck on the other hand was still under the magic spell of her eyes. While she moved away and talked, he watched her lose control for a moment. Her eyes looked around in confusion; her tongue wet her dry lips and some curls of her hair fell over the side of her face like a curtain. She tugged those curls behind her ear and looked him right in the eye: ''Noah?''

''Huh?'' finally he came to himself.

''Is everything alright? You seem distracted.'' She told him and watched him closely. She absently put her papers into her bag and pulled at her earphones and then folding them around the I-Pod. She put it in her bag too and Puck noticed that while she did all that, she never once looked away from him.

The boy cleared his throat and smirked: ''Yep, just thinking about instructions coach gave us.''

Rachel nodded understandingly and smiled.

''Uh- shall we go to the library?'' he asked her standing up and giving her his hand to help her up, too. Rachel stood up with his help and squeezed his hand.

''Oh, now that you've said it – there's a problem.'' She started and looked in the direction of the library. She still held his hand, which is why she pulled him with her when she started walking down the hall.

''The librarian closed the library earlier today because she didn't feel too good. Something about a fever. So we can't actually use the place for studying.'' She explained and stopped in front of the library door that was closed and had a small piece of paper hanging on it, telling that the library was closed for the day.

''Hm… We have a problem then.'' Puck told her, but then remembered something: ''Hey! You were sitting there on the floor for I-don't-know-how-long and you didn't text me? Why? You could have just gone home.''

Of course he was concerned! The girl waited for him just to tell him their study session was cancelled!

''Um, Noah…'' Rachel started amused by his outburst. ''You- you kind of didn't give me- well, your phone number.'' Se told him and giggled at his embarrassed expression.

He quickly pulled out his phone and typed something: ''Fuck, I really thought I had your number- ts, I don't have it.'' He pushed the phone in her face: ''Type it in.''

Rachel took his phone and gave him her number. Then she pressed call so that she received his call and with it his number: ''There.'' She laughed at his awkward face and pulled him with her again.

''I still can't believe I didn't have your number.'' He told her looked at her with slightly rosy cheeks.

''Well, you're not the only one who didn't think about it. It was just normal to see you every day; I didn't really give a thought about the phone.'' She giggled again and Puck smiled.

''Well, shit… Oh- and what about-''

''Um, we could go to my house. I have plenty of history books, so if you want, we could study in our small library.'' She told him still smiling and did not notice his breathing getting faster.

Going to her house?

It has been a long time since he was there.

And maybe she would show him her room. And maybe they could-

Puck shook his head to stop thinking that way.

''Yeah, no problem.'' He told her and gulped when he thought about possibilities of their alone-being.

* * *

''Well… Here we are…'' she told him, after she unlocked the door of her house and lead him in. The first thing Puck noticed about her home was: the silence. The big house was terribly quiet and empty. There was no one home.

No wonder Rachel liked to hang out in the library or where ever she was the whole day every day.

The boy took off his shoes and Rachel gave him a pair of slippers. She smiled at him and told him he could look around – which he did. The house was a huge open place; the kitchen, the dining room and the living room were on the left side; the library and the music room were on the right side; the toilet at the end of the huge place.

There were photos and paintings everywhere; the walls were painted with a bright apricot colour; and the house was wide and clean.

Puck walked around and looked at the photos; he had to smile when he saw a picture of Rachel in an extreme dancing position; it was taken when Rachel jumped in the air, holding her ankles with her hands from behind, her front upper body pushed up. Her head was leaned back and her hair danced around her head, which is why she seemed like a faery.

Puck looked at other pictures: 16-year-old Rachel with her dads in front of the London theatre; 17-year-old Rachel with a huge trophy in her hands; 18-year-old Rachel and her cousins jumping at her and al smiling into the camera. Then he saw pictures of her when she was younger: Rachel with her dads with a birthday cake; Rachel and her co-workers in the dancing-, acting-, and singing club; and a 6-year-old Rachel on her first school day – and her friend Noah Puckerman standing next to her.

Puck looked at the picture in surprise; he had it also, but god knew where it was; most probably somewhere under his bed, where he hid everything from his past.

The younger version of him smiled brightly into the camera and had his arm around Rachel's shoulders. His hair was a little longer than he had it now, but all in all he looked the same as he does now; worn-out jeans, a T-shirt and snickers. And Rachel – she did not change at all; except that years ago she preferred jeans as well.

Puck lost himself in his memories of his childhood, when he was happily running around, climbed trees and screamed his head off while he and Rachel were sliding down a green hill, sitting on an empty sack. He could still hear their laugh when the sack got caught in something and they fell forward, rolling down the hill. When they stopped, they were dirty and dishevelled as hell, but it was funny and they just repeated the whole action for about 57-times that day.

''We were quite wild back then.'' He heard Rachel's voice next to him and he jumped in surprise when he noticed how near she was. She was holding quite a few books in her arms and he asked himself when did she go to the library-room and came back, without him noticing it.

''Yeah, it was cool.'' He told her, smirking and glancing at the other pictures on the wall.

''Of course it was.'' Rachel smile, shrugged her shoulders and stepped away.

''Where do you want to study? We can sit in the library or in the living room.'' She told him and watched him looking around.

Weeeelllll….

The kitchen was next to the living room…

''The living room, of course.'' He told her and laughed with her, when they made their way into the living room.

Rachel put the books on the floor: ''I'll just go and get something to drink. Would be a juice alright?'' she asked while already standing in the kitchen.

''Yeah…'' Puck already did not pay attention to her.

But to the things in front of him.

A home cinema TV.

100-decibel loudspeakers.

A large U-shaped couch.

And windows taking over almost the whole wall.

When he stepped near the TV, his eyes became huge: ''Oh my god…'' he whispered and kneeled down on the floor in front of the huge TV screen and all the things that lied in front of it. Those were the ones that caught his attention next.

''Oh my fucking god!'' he called louder, which got Rachel's attention in the kitchen. She closed the fridge after taking out two different kinds of juices and walked to the living room, grasping two glasses from the cupboard before she made her way to the excited boy.

''What is it?'' she asked smiling and looked what he was doing.

Noah looked at her with big watering eyes over his shoulder and Rachel had to blink at that.

''You got Wii.'' He told her whispering. She just nodded confused.

''And PlayStation 3, 320GB, slim.'' she had to giggle at his shaking voice.

''And Xbox, 360, Super Elite.'' His hands were shaking with excitement.

''And you got all games I want to have.'' He told her with a deep and husky voice, making her shiver and suppress the laughter that was threatening to explode.

She blinked at him innocently: ''I have a lot of cousins who visit me every week and who need some sort of entertainment.''

There was silence for a moment.

''What's wrong with you, woman!'' he squeaked like a girl and pulled every item in a great hug with a teary expression on his face. He dramatically looked at the girl behind him who hardly held her laugh back and sniffed like a lost puppy: ''You don't deserve this! It's all mine now! All mine!'' he called and Rachel had to sit down on the carpet floor because she burst out laughing and losing her balance.

Puck smirked at her and turned to the huge TV screen again, turned it on and had a loud argument with himself which one of the games he should try out first.

Rachel, sitting on her calves, removed her hair from her face, wiped her laughing-tears away and looked at him curiously: ''What about History?'' she asked him and blinked, crawling forward to see what he was actually doing. She raised herself on her knees to see over his shoulder and leaned with her hand on his shoulder, pressing him down a bit and laughed when he froze for a second and cursed for being such a pussy – she was not naive; she knew he lost focus when she touched his shoulder and exhaled near his ear, her breath tickling his sensitive skin.

''Noaaah!'' she whined, shaking him a bit and pulling herself back when he dropped a CD. She giggled, but still held his shoulder. He turned his face to glance at her: ''Forget about History; we'll do it later!''

Was that a blush on his face?

Nah…

Maybe…

Rachel giggled and pushed all the books to the side. Puck still rummaged through her game collection, nut sure which one to play first.

''God… Where have you been all my life?'' he asked and kissed one of the CDs, dramatically hugging it.

Rachel smiled: ''A few streets away if I'm not wrong.''

Puck ignored her comment and whined like a girl when he saw some games he had not noticed before: ''Ugh… I'm gonna fucking come back one day and steal everything!'' he told her creating a huge stack of CDs he wanted to try out. Then he stopped for a moment, turned his head towards her and she blinked confused as he caught her out of guard when she was smilingly watching him.

''Nah… We'll marry and then you'll have to buy me a new game every week to make me happy!'' the boy smirked at her as he said that, but turned his head back right away, not noticing the strong blush that made its way all over her face.

Rachel giggled and coughed nervously, but could not say anything to that because Puck already had a game in and the music started to blast loud out of the loudspeakers.

''Pokémon? Really, Noah? We have Call of Duty too and Halo 8, you know?'' she asked him amused at his choice of game, but he just grinned at her: ''Scared to lose, huh, Berry?''

Rachel crawled next to, while giggling and took one of the controllers. She made herself confortable on the floor next to the boy and smirked at him: ''Watch your back – I'm in good shape, since I have to play it every weekend.'' She told him and turned her head towards the huge screen where a giant Dragonita jumped from behind.

''We'll see Berry, we'll see.'' He told her and chose his own Pokémon.

When the game started, nothing but the music and the background sounds of the game could be heard, but when time flew, the neighbours started to ask themselves if there was something strange going on in the Berry's house.

''Jump him, you stupid birrrd! Stupid stupid junk of a comp-''

''Give it up girly! You'll never- shit!''

''Yeeeeaaaah! Wuuuhhhuuu!''

''Take that! Suffer! Suffer!''

When they played Call of Duty and Halo right after, the neighbourhood thought for a moment there was World War III going on.

''Die! Die! Die!''

''You won't catch me!''

''Shut it Puckerman! I'll- … Noooooooo!''

''Hell yeah! Learn from the master!''

When it came to Wii tennins, some of the older people already peeked through the huge window to see what was going on. Both teens were running through the living room with their Wii controllers in their hands like they were on a really tennis court.

Rachel swung her arm expertly and hit the imaginable ball the so hard that Puck, when he jumped to hit it back, tripped over the books that were still lying on the floor and almost fell on the ground – but he caught himself and played on like nothing happened.

They were both hitting the air, sweat tripping down their front head, and breathed like they ran a marathon – but nothing stopped them. Rachel laughed hard when she won another round and dramatically put her foot on Puck's back when he bowed to her on the floor.

The old lady-neighbour outside the window just smiled to herself and shook her head in amusement. She finally turned around and made her way back home.

The sun already setting, the loud noises of car driving and crashing echoed through the whole Berry house. Rachel and Puck sat again on the floor in front of the TV screen and concentrated on the Need for Speed. They played for real, not the strange automatic thing; their controllers and steering wheels in movement the whole time.

Puck drove his blue beauty wildly through the streets and shoot at some random people, but Rachel was behind him with her black, shiny smasher the whole time. There was a blind corner, and they both crashed into some other cars, which also did not stop them. Almost at the goal their concentrated expressions became wild and nervous, both teens pressing the pedal as hard they could:

''Fucking sh- you won't get me this time!''

''Ha! Dream on! I'll-''

''Come on come on come on!'' they both screamed right before the goal and jumped when they both drove through at the same time.

Rachel screamed again, making Puck groan: ''How the hell are you able to drive like a man, Berry! You don't even have a car!''

Rachel smiled at him sweetly, mocking his damaged pride that a girl was as good as him in driving: ''But I do have a driving licence.'' She laughed at his crushed face, but smiled when he gave her his hand and shook in like a fair sportsman.

''Not bad girly.'' He told her, smirking at her.

''Thank you thank you.'' Rachel bowed dramatically and laughed when he jumped forward and dishevelled her hair. She squeaked, trying to get him off, but he started tickling her, which made her die right then and there.

''Mercy! I beg for mer- mercyyyy!'' she shouted, moving around like a wild animal and cried while she hardly breathed because of laughing so hard. Puck laughed with her and finally pulled her up and threw her and himself on the couch behind them.

They lied there next to each other, their arms and legs spread like they were dead and tried to calm down.

Rachel giggled and pulled her legs up, leaning her head on her knees: ''That was fun.'' She told him and looked with her hand for the TV controller. When she found it, she pressed a few bottoms and changed to Fox Channel.

Puck watched her with a soft smile on his face and grinned when she brushed her hair back, exposing her flushed cheeks from the game marathon they had.

''Of course! Hanging with the Puckzilla is golden! Don't question my badassness!'' he laughed when he shoved off his abs and she hit him so hard that he did not even feel it.

''I think I have never played so many games in one afternoon!'' she told him, watching the TV.

''Get used to it baby; and we could even have more fun- ouch!'' he squeaked when she hit him again – this time harder, but he laughed it away when she tried to hide her smile behind her knees.

For a moment they were completely silent. Puck looked around and sighed when he saw few pictures of her and her parents on the wall.

His body and thoughts immediately calmed down. A colds hiver ran down his back when he realized that he almost forgot the reason why he asked her to help him in the first place. He had to get rid of the thing that bugged him. The problem.

Well...

He had the chance now.

He could tell her now…

He turned to her and noticed that she started nervously biting her lower lip. Her hands around her legs were also fidgeting and her fingers could not stay still. However, her eyes were concentrated on the TV, the colours illuminated in her eyes. She seemed so distant; she was most probably thinking about something really important.

Her eyes found his, but she quickly looked away.

Yeah, he really should tell her now…

He nudged her with his elbow and she looked at him again.

He really should go see a doctor – his heart does some strange things to him. And Rachel had the same problem as far as he could see her hands find the place where her heart is and pressing hard to her chest.

They watched each other for some moments until Rachel took a deep breath, evidently trying to do something brave. She closed her eyes and opened them right away – her look determined, but a bit frightened at the same time.

Puck knew what she was about to say.

''Noah…'' she started and sat up straight, dropping her legs, and putting her hands in her lap in order to hide the trembling. Puck watched her with guilty eyes and a terrible feeling inside his stomach.

He was sure about it.

He tells her now or he tells her never.

But she already opened her mouth: ''I'm really happy to be able to spend so much time with you. It's- it's the best time I have had since- a long time.'' She cleared her throat and Noah let her have her time.

''But I- I'm actually a bit confused. I mean after-'' she cleared her throat again, making Puck even more nervous. His hands and his legs felt so heavy suddenly. He felt so strange; he had to gulp.

''Why- I mean- I'm very happy that we became close friends again, but- how come- I mean- years ago… Why did you suddenly-''

''I- I was jealous- back then…'' he mumbled and pinched the tip of his nose. He interrupted her because he knew that she had big troubles by gulping down tears. He just had to make it easier for her.

Rachel looked at him, her eyes glassy and confused. She really wanted to know.

''You know … because- because of your-''

''My fathers.'' She concluded, closed her eyes and sighed.

Noah pursed his lips together and nodded: ''Yeah…''

There was silence for a moment. Both of them were staring straight in front of them, thinking.

''And the slushying – the first time was an accident. Everything that followed next was just a thing the popular ones had to do in order to stay popular. Someone had to play the target. That it had to be you, was coincidence.'' He told her, finally telling the truth behind his past actions.

He felt guilty. So fucking guilty for all his past actions and for all his actions that would have to be done. And she was still talking to him and considered him as a friend.

''And what changed it?'' she suddenly asked, turning her head to him again.

He also turned his head and noticed that they were very close. He smiled and reached with his hand to put a curl of her hair behind her ear: ''It's been a long time since I was angry at you for your fathers.''

She looked at him with amusement: ''Then how come?''

The boy sighed and looked her in the eye: ''You wouldn't believe me…'' he said already starting to put words together in his mind to explain The Game to her.

''Try me.'' She whispered back smiling.

They were watching each other, not saying anything. There was this strange atmosphere around them; their faces flushed, hearts hammering hard against the chest – her soft skin seemed gentle and he had a strong urge to put his palm on her cheek and caress it. Her eyes were staring at him, blinking here and there, but she was already lost in his look.

They leaned just slightly against each other, not really thinking about anything and -

The phone rang.

Rachel quickly jumped up from the couch and ran across the room to pick up the phone. Her face was flustered and her voice was slightly shaking when she answered the phone and smiled when she noticed that her fathers were calling.

Puck breathed deep and fast, trying very hard to calm down. His face felt very warm and his eyes were big, looking around the room and trying to stop picturing Rachel's innocent face and her soft, slightly parted lips in his mind.

He slapped his hand over his face, grumbling in anger to himself for almost doing something that was not part of the ''Tell-Rachel-The-Whole-Truth'' plan.

But still; her soft and fresh smell was lingering around the place next to him, and her happy voice coming from nearby made his ears strain in her direction, hopping to hear more.

God…

They almost kissed each other.

And he wanted to do that.

He really really really desperately wanted to do that.

But first he had to tell her.

But then he will not be able to kiss her.

He wanted to touch her so much that his hands started shaking and his fingers itched to feel the skin of her face.

He really had to stop.

He has to tell her.

He-

''Noah!''

Rachel's voice threw him out of his thoughts and he quickly jumped up, his back straight and his eyes wide open.

''Yes!'' he asked, his voice tense and nervous, but Rachel who smiled at him, still holding her phone in her hand, did not seem to notice his mind-wracking state.

''My fathers are sending greetings to you. I told them you were here and-''

''Really? Say hi to them for me, please!'' he interrupted her, happy that he could change the subject.

''You heard him.'' Rachel smiled when she put her phone on her ear again and watched the boy in front of her, making his way to her.

Like a small child he jumped next to her laughing and called next to her ear into the phone: ''Yo! Mr Berry and Mr Berry! Rachel sucks at video games!''

He laughed when the girl hit him with an ''I do not! I was better than you in- oh, yes daddy; we had fun. Noah here showed me how bad he was at-'' Puck nudged her with his elbow into her ribs, which made her yelp and kick his shin. He cried out and jumped around on one food, making Rachel and her fathers on the other side of the phone laugh with tears.

''So… When are you two-?'' she felt silent for a moment and sighed. Then she put a bright smile on her face and looked at Puck: ''Ok! I'll see you then in a couple of weeks! Work hard, ok?'' she nodded at something the men said and grinned: ''Ok, good night then. Sleep well you two, love ya!'' she said and ended the call.

She smiled at Puck who looked at her curiously and scratched her head: ''Well, they said to say hi to your mother and sister too and that you should learn how to play games like me!'' she squeaked and ran away when Puck laughed and started to ran after her.

He caught her in the hall and smirked down her.

''Well well well… Who should cry for help now?'' he asked her, pulling her closer. Rachel laughed and tried to escape – which of course did not happen.

When their eyes met, they froze for a moment, and realized how close they actually were - but soon jumped apart. Noah cleared his throat and fished out his phone: ''Well… I should be going then. It's quite late.''

Rachel fumbled with her shirt and looked around at the same time, stuttering nervously: ''Y-yeah, i-it's quite late, a-and our studying time w-''

''Hey, we could study tomorrow. You know, it's Saturday and- unless you have something else t-''

''Oh, no no! It's ok! I'm free!'' she quickly responded, her cheeks madly blushing with each word.

''Really?'' his eyes shined like crystal.

Rachel could only nod.

''Great…'' he scratched his head and reached for the doorknob. ''Then- um- see you tomorrow at-''

''Ten! Ten would be-''

''Great!''

They stood there awkwardly for a few moments, but then Puck opened the door and walked out. Rachel followed him and stopped next to his car. The boy nervously opened his car door and sat in, rolling down his windows.

''Well… It was cool today.'' He told her and she smiled, reaching for a hair curl and putting it behind her ear.

''We should do that more often.'' She said softly and stepped back.

Noah cleared his throat: ''Yeah… Ok, night.''

''Night.'' She waived her hand as he pulled out of the parking lot and waited for the truck to disappear. Puck watched her in his mirror; her small figure standing there, gazing at him, and her hand still in the air.

When she was out of sight, he sighed and cursed so loud that if one would pass him, he could hear the worst sailor's blessings that exist.

''I have to tell her, dammit!''

He really had a problem.


	21. Having Friends

**AN: Hello my dear readers! This is my first Author's Note! I was waiting for the magical 115 review to happen, but sadly it did not, so I gave up and decided to just post the damn chapter :p kidding… I apologize that it took me so many months to finally update this chapter – I had some nasty issues to solve and after that I had to fight against my laziness that didn't and didn't want to go away :p Anyway, I really would like to thank everyone who likes to read my stories and I have to give a special thanks to **SassyBR** who supported me throughout the whole circus in my life :)**

**Enjoy the reading….**

* * *

_**Having Friends**_

It was a beautiful sunny morning when Rachel opened her eyes and sighed in content. She was lying on her big and soft bed, curled in her blanket like a cat as the sunshine reached her whole through her half-open window. The warm wind blew softly through the window and made the curtains wave gently. Rachel's whole room was bright and warm and the girl felt so good and happy at the moment that she almost did not want to get up.

Her hair was spread all over her pillow and she was lying on the left side of her body with her hands under her head. She slowly opened her eyes, blinked and groaned while putting her arm over her eyes. She turned around a little and tried to pull her blanket over her head.

She stopped moving for a moment and listened to the sounds outside her window; there was the noise of a soft breeze; birds cheeping; and leafs flying through the air. It was calming and nice and she almost fell asleep again.

But then she suddenly moved her arms away from her face and opened her eyes. She sighed and raised her body, then lifted her arms to yawn and stretching her muscles. She smiled to herself and got up from bed – it was 6 in the morning, a Saturday.

She walked to her desk and took her hair clip to pull her hair together in a messy bun. She stepped to the middle of her bright room full of books, CDs and some other stuff from all over the world; and started to warm herself up, while she was still wearing her shorts-and-T-shirt pyjama.

She started with her head and neck, continued with her shoulders, arms, hips and back and eventually warmed up her leg-muscles.

After that she walked out of her room into the bathroom and changed into her jogging pants-Shirt and socks. While she was standing in front of her mirror, she took her hair clip off and pulled her hair into a tight ponytail, folding her falling hair into a bun and secured it with the hair clip again. Not even one hair curl was allowed to fall out.

Then she washed her face and put a moisten crème over her lips and around.

She went out of the bathroom and shook her legs in order to warm up her muscles again while she was walking down the stairs. When she came downstairs, she grabbed her jogging snickers and sat down on the last step in order to put her shoes on.

She hummed to herself the whole time and when she was ready; she went into the kitchen, took an empty plastic bottle and filled it with cold water from the washbowl tap. Then she walked out of the kitchen and searched for her cap, which she found hanging on the coat-hanger. She put it on and pulled her hair-bun through the hole on the backside of the cap.

When she was ready, she walked to the front door and unlocked it. She pulled the door open and was met with the sunshine right into her face. She smiled and put her arm in front of her face. She breathed in the fresh morning air and listened to the sounds around her.

''Should I take the IPod with me?'' she asked herself and after a moment shrugged her shoulders.

''Nah…'' She stepped out and pulled the key out in order to lock the door from the outside. After locking the door again, she pulled the key out and looked around.

Good.

No one is watching.

She hid the key between the flowers next to the path that lead to the house from the street.

When she did everything that needed to be done, she walked down the path and stopped. She stretched herself again and smiled, jumping on the spot a little in order to prepare her body to start.

She looked around and laughed to herself, knowing that no one would be brave enough to wake up at 6 on a Saturday morning. She had the whole Lima to herself.

''But I have to make it till 9. We said at 10 o'clock, haven't we?'' she talked to herself while starting to run slowly down the sidewalk. After a few minutes, her pace became a little faster and soon she had a steady rhythm that enabled her to run as she wanted without getting too tired too quickly.

It really was a beautiful morning; the sun was rising very fast for it was almost summer; it was bright, it was warm and it was nice. The wind danced through the air and made Rachel take a deep breath here and there, enjoying the sweet smell and taste that came with it.

She could scent the smell of fresh baked bread, when she ran past the already open bakery and she waived to the postman on a bicycle who brought post from house to house through the whole Lima. He was a nice middle-aged man with a funny beard; they say he was a marine once and had his two-braided-beard since then. But who knows. He was a nice old man who greeted everyone because he knew everyone; and Rachel who jogged in the morning and whenever she had time was a good friend of the postman. She even knew the boy who drove around Lima and brought milk-bottles to families who had ordered them the night before.

People were in good mood today, as it seemed; which is why Rachel was even happier. She bounced when she almost ran into a stray cat, but laughed afterward. She jogged through Lima till she came to the Lima Park and started to decide how many circles around and through the park should she make.

''Whatever.'' She shrugged and decided that she will just do as many as possible and wait to see the mommy with her children who always came half past eight to the park to play – this is how she will know what time it is.

She jogged through the huge and wide park and watched the giant trees with full crowns that were above her making it seem as a roof over her head. Leafs were flying through the air; there were some butterflies and birds dancing from one side of the park to the other; and there were some squerls brave enough to run around in search of food.

The pavilion she sang in with the orchestra in front of Noah, his sister and a bunch of children and other people was empty and only birds who stood on the wood were it's company. The wooden building seemed like a faerytail-place in the middle of the park, surrounded by trees and flowers.

It was beautiful.

Rachel's heart beat very fast, but because she was running, but because she was excited. The view around her made her jumpy, but the thought of yesterday made her bite her lip and grin to herself.

She had such a good time with her new best friend. It has been such a long time since she just hung out with someone and played silly video games. But it was so much fun. And seeing him smile and laugh was the thing that made her even happier.

His shiny green eyes that were watching her sometimes and taking control of her thoughts; and yesterday… Those eyes were even closer; his face was closer; and she had nothing against it. It made her heart race twice as harder.

Rachel gulped and tried to stop the stupid grin that made its way on her face. Her legs felt great, her feet almost flying and there was sweat all over her body – but it felt great; she felt great.

She kept running, not noticing someone approach her from behind.

Fast steps ran after her; hands reached for her; and someone grabbed her around her waist, making her jump and scream in shock.

But soon enough she heard someone laugh behind her and was put down on the ground, turning back very fast.

''Noah?'' she called surprised when she saw the boy she was thinking about the whole time standing in front of her in shorts and a T-Shirt, as sweaty as she was.

''Hahahaha! Be-Berry …. Pfff ahahaha!'' he really could not stop. The rising sun illuminated his figure and made the sweat droplets all over his body shine like water. His cheeks were a little red and his breathing faster, but he looked better than ever.

Which made Rachel's heart beat faster even more.

''Noah! What are you doing here?'' she asked finally when she came to herself and Puck calmed himself down. His cheeky grin already on his face.

''Jogging, what else. I can't believe I meat you here!'' he told her and wiped the sweat from his front head with his arm. Rachel smiled at him and did the same: ''Well, of course; I told you I'm running sometimes. And I wanted to be fit for our study session today!''

Puck laughed and pinched her arm: ''Whatever you say, Berry. I know you wanted to be fit for the Puckzilla.'' And that made Rachel snort and burst out laughing.

''You really are full of yourself.'' She told him and gestured with her head to run with her: ''You run here often?'' she asked him without looking at him.

''Yeah, sometimes. I saw you running circles when I came here. When did you start?'' he took the bottle of water from her hand when she offered him and gulped down some water.

''I think it was something after six – what time is it actually?'' she took the bottle back and drank some water.

Puck looked at his jogging watch: ''It's 15 after 7. I started half past 6 and ran through Lima a bit – it's like no one's here!''

''Yeah I know. When I walked out from my house, only the postman and the milk-man were out. And it was so quiet. But-'' then she realized.

''Noah! You scared me to death!'' she shouted and hit him from the side. The boy jumped and laughed his ass off again.

''What? You were so concentrated on I-don't-know-what that I just had to do it! You should have seen you – and hear you! Hahahaha!'' he made fun of her and Rachel tried to pout in offence, but the amused expression on her face betrayed her.

She laughed with him and ran faster, screaming when he ran after her and tried to catch her. They jogged through the park laughing and screaming, making the birds fly away from the spot they put their feet on because they scared them so much.

People who finally woke up and decided to go for a walk laughed at the scene the two teenagers made and watched them in fascination for the synchronic way of jogging.

''Oh! It's half past eight!'' called Rachel after a while and made Noah looked at her in surprise.

''How the hell did you know that? As far as I can see you don't have a watch.'' He told her. But Rachel just smiled and gestured with her head towards a small family that walked around; the children screaming happily while playing: ''They always come here at the same time. I see them often and that's how I know what time it is.''

She grinned at him and changed direction to go back home. Puck ran just right next to her: ''Wow. Maybe I'll watch for people too.''

She hit him lightly because of the obvious indication of what he was actually saying; but then he looked at her and down her body while smirking, and suddenly she became very nervous: ''What?''

Puck took his time to look her up and down and then shrugged coolly: ''Looking good, huh.'' He told her and lazily smirked at her. If Rachel thought that her heart raced fast before than she did not know how to describe what it was doing now. He stomach made extreme flip-flops and she really had to clear her throat if she wanted to say something.

''Thank you.'' Good that they were running – her cheeks became even redder than they were before. Puck noticed all of this and his brain told him to fucking stop flirting and making her feel whatever she was feeling right now because it really was not fair of him.

But he could not help himself. He already realized that they felt the same way; however, he was the master of hiding everything involving feelings. But he knew that Rachel knew of them. It was obvious – she might be naive, but she was not stupid.

''It's true. You've got a nice body.'' He told her and smiled when he saw her choke on her saliva.

''Well, someone has an even better one.'' She mumbled to herself, but Puck heard it anyway. He smirked, knowing that – yeah, he had nice muscles – big but not too big; he was in shape and he was proud of it.

They were already in Rachel's neighbourhood and soon enough in front of Rachel's house. They stopped there out of breath.

''Thanks Noah. It was nice jogging with you. We should do it more often together.'' Rachel told him wiping her front head and smiling at him.

''Yeah, would be cool. Was fun; especially the first part.'' He told her cheekily and laughed when she blushed in embarrassment.

''What! You scared me! Suddenly grabbing me from behind like that! It could have been anyone!''

Puck just shrugged and smirked at her: ''But it was me.''

Rachel looked into his eyes and smiled so softly with such a gentle expression that it made Noah almost hug her.

''Yeah. I was happy to see you.'' She told him and bumped fists with him. He had no words for a moment; he was lost in her eyes; but soon enough he came back to earth.

''Mhm… See you then in an hour again?'' he asked and already stepped away.

Rachel nodded, already making her way to the front door: ''Yes. I'm full of energy now, so be prepared!'' she laughed at his whining and waved her hand: ''Take a warm and long shower – it's gonna make you feel great!'' she told him before she took the key from behind the flowers, unlocked her door and walked in.

Puck started behind after her for a few moments.

Damn…

Warm shower his ass… It will have to be as cold as ice…

Mental images of her while showering…

* * *

Puck came fresh and clean out of the shower, Axe-deodorant all over him, his mohawk shampooed and his dark-blue baggy-jeans and T-Shirt on.

Puh…

He was such a poser.

He gathered a few history books and a notebook from the desk in his room and started to look for his car keys, when his phone rang. Aaand the one who called him was the momentary reason for his model poses and that teeth-y grin on his face. He grabbed the phone from his desk and walked out of his room.

''Hello my fellow Jew. Am on my way.'' He greeted her wholeheartedly and jumped two steps all at once.

''Noah!'' was her panicked answer – which made him almost miss the next step.

''What? What's wrong?'' he asked her surprised.

''It's- god! I don't know how I could forget! I'm babysitting my cousins today! They came over a minute ago and I don't know what to do! I mean, we could work on history, but then, someone would have to- oh! Your sister! Is Danielle home? You could bring her here! And we could study somehow and-''

''Rachel.'' He stopped her drivel and made her shut up immediately. Well why you ask yourself? Calling someone by his name, especially Rachel makes impossible things to happen – like getting Rachel to be quiet.

For a moment the girl was concerned that he will just hang up the phone and leave it by that. But of course, Puck in his element and good mood is surprisingly helpful.

''I'll bring Elly. Aaand… Can I call a few more people? We could study together and in the meantime the siblings will watch over your cousins. How many are there actually?''

There was silence, like, for fifty years because Rachel was taken aback.

''…Um- uh- F-five. Three girls and two boys; from 10 to 13.'' She told him stuttering and made him smirk on the other side of the phone.

''Ok, see ya in 10.'' And he hung up. Making her stare at her phone.

However, Puck was in full mode today; jogging in the morning can make one happy and loaded with energy.

''Elly!'' he screamed through the house – and it seemed he woke the poor girl up because he could clearly hear her crash on the floor. Most probably from the bed. There were some 'unhealthy words' involved, but before she could destroy her vocal cords by using them too much against her brother, he continued to use his own ones.

''We'll go to Rachel! Pack what to you need!''

And then he heard the next crash accompanied with a squeak.

He laughed to himself and put his phone to his ear again. He waited a few minutes before a well-known voice talked his ear off.

''Look, I don't have time to fuck. I study, ok? I need those history points, ok? And you haven't been fucking around since… Why the hell are you calling me Puck?'' Santana blabbed without greeting him and without letting him say anything.

Puck however patiently waited for her to shut up and watched his sister almost flying down the stairs, taking whatever she could with her, her face flushed and her expression excited as if she was about to see a movie star. He smirked at her and threw her the car key to go in before him.

''Hi.'' He started and made Santana scowl.

''I'm hanging up.''

''Ok, ok. Wait. Where's your sister?''

''I'm really hanging up.''

''Me and Elly are going to Rachel. I need your sister to help my sister to babysit Rachel's cousins. We are going to study history in the meanwhile. It would be a good idea to call Britt and her bro or someone else.''

''Puckerman… I see and hear Berry every fucking day because I volunteered for the final show in school. Tell me - Why the fuck would I go and study with Rachel?''

''She already knows all answers for the exam…''

There was silence for a moment.

''Sofiaaaa! Pack! Rapido rapido!'' and she hung up.

Puck just laughed when he climbed into his car and drove off, knowing that the Latina will arrange everything. When he parked his car in front of Rachel's house 20 minutes later – yes, there was a traffic jam; he already saw Santana, her sister, Matt and his little brother climbing out of Santana's car.

It really was funny to see the 12-year-old Lopez and the 14-year-old dark-haired boy as excited as his sister was – knowing that you'll be able to visit Rachel Berry does things to the younger teenagers.

Weird.

She really must be popular. But what was even funnier was the picture of Santana and Matt carrying books. Books! As in a huge pile of paper, fastened together. Books.

Elly squeaked when she saw the younger ones and ran with her backpack as fast as she could towards them. Sophia smiled at her two-years-older friend and hugged her when they were close enough. Matt's brother Mark who was Elly's classmate smirked at his friend and have her a high-five.

Puck laughed while he was walking to Santana and Matt: ''Yo, jackasses. What's up?''

He bumped his fist with Matt and winked at Santana who just rolled her eyes and hugged her books closer.

''It's cool man, never thought I'm gonna study with Berry.'' Matt told him and looked towards the house. ''Actually I never thought I'm gonna study.''

''Well, we're gonna get points, I tell ya. Berry will help us rock the exam.'' Puck smirked when he saw the three younger ones chat and laugh as if they haven't seen each other for ages.

''Yeah yeah, just shut it you two. We'll make it if we do as Berry says. She's the smart one; I know what I want; but I'm not sure you two do.'' She told them and laughed at Matt's glare.

Matt wanted to say something, but Puck just shrugged, knowing the Latina was right and turned to walk towards the door. The other two and the younger ones followed him, while chatting about Rachel's latest performance.

Ts… Gossip…

When they stopped in front of the door, Puck did not even knock or rang the bell; he just opened the door and walked in like it was the most normal thing to do.

''Berrrryyyy! We're here!'' he called and put down his shoes and looking for slippers. Screams and laughing could be heard from upstairs and the teenagers were seriously asking themselves if someone was tortured.

Suddenly a small pigtailed girl came jumping down the stairs and laughed when she saw the surprised group standing in front of the stairs. Her soft pigtailed hair almost slapped Puck, when she jumped past him and ran around him. The others just laughed at Puck's confusion, but were soon scared for their dear life when two boys came jumping down the stair, screaming their heads off, prepared to murder the first person they saw. The pigtailed girl squeaked and hid behind Puck, pulling at his shirt and making him almost fall. She circled with him in front of herself as a shield, while the boys pushed the others back and tried to catch the blonde.

''Nim'as li!'' called an irritated Rachel from the top of the stairs. She was completely flustered and her hair was a bit messy, but she looked pretty good in her jean-shorts and T-Shirt. There was a black-haired girl standing behind her, laughing at what was happening down there, and there was another blonde girl holding Rachel's leg, like it was her only surviving chance.

''Nate! Jeremy! Leave Polly alone!'' she told the boys with a serious and loud voice, and even Santana got goose bumps after that. The boys stopped and looked at Rachel like sad puppies, but that did not make her melt. She was too used to it.

Rachel marched down the stairs still not acknowledging her visitors and watched her cousins like a lion his next victim. Invisible thunderbolts and gun shots were flying between them and finally the younger ones gave up and kneeled down playfully and loudly apologized as if they were on a stage playing musketeers: ''We are sorry, oh my lady. We will try to behave properly.''

Rachel nodded in satisfaction and crossed her arms, watching them superior: ''All right my fellows. Off with you.'' Then she laughed and the boys jumped up again and turned to their visitors.

Rachel immediately blushed at the approving looks on the faces of her schoolmates. She glanced at Puck who in return smirked at her and nodded.

''Hi guys. These are my cousins.'' Explained Rachel and pulled the boys in front of her, and rolled her eyes at the weird sounds the two made.

''I'm Nate.''

''And I'm Jeremy.''

''They are twins. Now shoo!'' she pushed them aside and pulled at the small girl behind her.

''This is Sherry. She is the youngest.'' The little blonde nervously looked from behind Rachel, nibbling at her lips and blinking innocently. Matt seriously melted in that particular moment.

''You already know Polly.'' Rachel smiled at the girl behind Puck and laughed when the blonde bowed dramatically.

''And this is Ana.'' The black-haired girl stepped from behind Rachel and smiled towards everyone. Santana could easily say that she was one of the most beautiful girls she has ever seen. Long black hair, big and dark eyes, her skin not really pale but also not really sun-burned; she was as tall as Rachel and wore the same clothes. And her smile was Rachel's smile.

She was like Rachel.

''Hi.'' Ana started calmly and looked around with confidence even Puck was jealous of.

''I told Rachel that there would be no need for her to worry. I'm quite capable of watching those-'' Nate snorted loudly and stiffed a laugh from somewhere in the living room.

''Anyway.'' Ana started again.

''But I'm happy that we got company. We, the younger ones will be somewhere in the house and you all can go study.'' She told them like a mother and everyone started at her as if she came flying from Mars.

''Um-'' Santana made herself known.

''Are you two sisters?'' she asked and looked at Rachel and Ana.

The two of them blinked at each other and laughed out loud, finally breaking the ice of awkwardness.

''Not at all. We are just cousins.'' Ana explained and grinned. Then she bowed like a princess and walked by in to the living room, where she screamed that ''If you brats don't stop running like- uff – Nate! Stop with-''

''I'm Jeremy!''

''Shush! I do know which one of you I'm talking to! Polly! Don't provoke them!''

''Pfffhahahahahahahaha!'' laughed Matt, while trying to put on the slippers and at the same time trying not to lose his balance. It was all needed to make the other teenagers laugh out at the same time and Rachel wiping her laughing-tears and blushing furiously.

All the awkwardness was finally broken and Matt's brother gathered enough courage to step forward and extended his hand towards Rachel.

''I'm Mark. Nice to meet you Rachel.''

Rachel gave him her hand automatically and blinked at the polite greeting. She blushed when Santana's sister Sophia did the same thing and finally smiled when Danielle ran to her and gave her a big hug that almost made her fall.

Rachel laughed then and made the three younger ones look at her like she was the most beautiful creature in this world – and for Noah Puckerman she was. Right now, at this moment, he saw her as light – his heart beat fast and it pumped against his chest so hard that it made his hands shake a bit. He took a huge but silent breath to come to himself and he had to try really hard not to walk towards her and caress her cheek.

Mark finally blushed and earned a playful punch over his head from Sophia – and that made everyone laugh again. Rachel finally led them into the small library room where they put their books on the table in the middle of the room. There were all kinds of books all around the room – the wall was filled with shelves of books and educational magazines and the other teenagers have never seen so many paper at one place – mostly because none of them went to the library; at all.

Puck whistled in amazement and circled around to see everything. ''A book store? Really, Berry?'' he teased and smirked at Rachel's flushed face.

''My fathers and I are well aware of the importance of education – so naturally they-'' she stopped talking, remembering that some time ago, someone almost killed her for talking about having enough money for books, when some people did not even have it for food.

''We love books.'' She ended simply and avoided his eye contact.

''What would you all like to drink?'' she asked slowly making her way out of the library. ''We have all kinds of juices and coca cola and lemonades and such. Oh, and I baked some cookies last night before bed.'' She talked while already being in the kitchen and rummaging through the huge fridge.

The others could only stare after her.

When Rachel came back with Ana and Elly helping her carry the drinks and glasses, she noticed that the three of her classmates were already looking through books and sighing in desperation. They really had to learn, like, million pages of human history… It is going to be a long day.

''Oh…'' Rachel finally noticed that their siblings were not here anymore. ''Where are your-''

''In the living room. I told them to go there.'' Puck commented and closed his book, trying to figure out if it was better to burn it or cut it to pieces.

''Berry, don't start explaining what's in your living room, because I already know. And if you give any more details about that huge, precious and most probably expensive LCD of yours, with all that games and programs Puck was bragging about, I seriously won't study today. Got it!'' Santana shouted annoyed and tried to resist the urge to just throw all these books to the side and go watch TV or play games.

Rachel just giggled at her, not concerned about Santana's tantrums anymore, for she had to endure them every day at rehearsals.

''Hey, I called Mike to come around, so he'll most probably bring his girlfriend with him. Is that all right?'' Matt asked Rachel when she gave him the bottle of juice.

''Of course! The more come the easier will it be to study!'' she answered with a smile and made him blush gently. Puck glanced at them from the side and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Jezz…

Why is the guy blushing?

He should not look at Berry in that goofy way. Jackass…

''Berry!'' Puck gained her attention again, satisfied that she looked at him with a smile on her face. ''I called Fabrey and her two boyfriends.''

''Oh, no problem, I also called Kurt – so I was pretty sure he will bring his brother, Mercedes and Blaine with him.''

''And Brittany.'' Santana mumbled.

''Yes yes. Arty comes too.'' Rachel nodded, satisfied that she knew exactly who belongs with who and who she might expect. She quickly went over to a book shelf and scanned the books.

Which one should she use? That one is too detailed. The other is for children. Hmmm…. Maybe this one; it is thick but with simple descriptions. Alright. Next period. Dark ages, Wars, America, blah blah blah.

When she finally picked a few books, she was thrown out of her thoughts by the ringing cell phones of Puck and Santana.

''They're here!'' they both announced and answered the phones. They walked out of the library and out through the entrance door, where they waited for a few minutes.

''I hope you know what you're doing.'' Mumbled Santana and made him look up in confusion.

''What ya mean?''

''I mean that I hope that you know that you're pulling her into your circle of friends.'' She started quite seriously. ''And if you really are going to keep her in, that's great, but if you're an ass enough to go through with your game – I'm not a psychologist, but that shit might completely fuck her over.''

Puck glowered at her, but said nothing. He knew she was right. And Quinn already told him the same thing. And he would really like to just stay in those moments he had with Rachel – the game and those stupid bets forgotten.

But look at him.

Like a stupid and naive boy he did exactly what his friends told him to do. As if he had not his own will.

He sighed, knowing that he would have to draw a line as soon as possible if he wanted to keep his friends or Rachel. One or another – he could have both of course, but his friends thought so only while thinking that everything is just for the sake of the game. So what would he chose? He will have to do it. He was just not sure which of them to choose.

And choosing was something he was not good at.

''Oh, they're here!'' Santana brought him out of his thoughts and waived at someone she was looking at.

They came from the left side and obviously used the bright sunny day to walk instead of driving.

Brittany was pushing her boyfriend Arty on his wheel-chair and smiled gently down at him. He was telling her something that made her laugh the next moment and whisper it into the ear of her little blonde brother who was walking next to her, holding a part of her shirt. Patrick laughed at what his sister told him, but that was nothing new, for he was a naive 10-year-old who smiled at whatever he could.

Behind the three of them was the famous Asian couple Tina and Mike, walking hand in hand and laughing at something Tina's 11-year-old brother George said. He and Mike's sister, a 15-year-old black-haired girl with beautiful dark eyes, decided to walk on the street, jumping on the side-walk behind their siblings only when a car drove past – which happened just twice during their walk.

The whole group was carrying a few note-books and books, and Puck who waived at them thought that he has never seen a scene like that.

''I called Brittany to come with us, so I think she called her boyfriend who called his Asian ex who called her new one who called Matt at the same time as I did.'' Explained Santana to Puck who still could not believe what he was seeing.

''I also told them to bring their bro-sis brats so that we could actually do something.'' She continued, but shut up when they all heard three different bicycle bells from the other direction.

''Oh, I called the trio to come.'' Puck commented.

Quinn, Sam and Finn were riding their bicycles down the street and smiled when others waived at them. Sam's younger brother Ricky who had the same gorgeous blonde hair as his brother sat behind Finn who had the biggest bicycle. His little sister Christen was walking behind them with Kurt who held hand with his boyfriend Blaine, and Mercedes walking next to them.

''…Ok, everyone is here…'' Puck corrected himself and smirked at his friends.

''Yo man!'' high fived Mike with Puck and the others greeted each other.

''Never thought I would study with Rachel.'' Said Finn and Kurt punched him in the shoulder.

''Be happy, step-brother dear; Rachel is the best student of the school and she willingly helps you to get a good grade. We all know that she wouldn't if she knew…''

There was an awkward silence that caused them all to glance at the already loud house. No one dared to say anything because they knew that they were all in this – friends or not friends with her; if the game actually takes place, they all are the culprits for not telling her.

''Oh!'' they heard a surprised gasp from the door and saw Rachel smile at them with big bright eyes.

''So many came! Noah! Bring them in!'' she called and made few steps towards them.

''Hi Rachel!'' called Kurt and gave the girl a big bear hug, causing her to laugh out like Puck has never heard her. Her voice was loud and all girly and he really had to look away – if not, he might have stepped too close.

''I'm so happy you came! Oh! Blaine! Don't tell me you need to st-''

Blaine just snorted and shook his head. He put his hand over his chest and sighed dramatically: ''Rachel… I never knew you thought of me so lowly and- Ouch!'' Kurt punched him in the arm.

''Shut it smartass. You had your tests a week ago and I know how much you didn't sleep because there was a huge pile of books all over your bed.''

They all laughed at Kurt's teasing and Blaine's blush, but finally made their way inside.

''So, I know most of you, but I don't know the younger ones…'' Rachel started as she brought them in.

But all in all – her comment was unnecessary. Puck was still not sure why, but the young ones seemed to be all her fans or something because as soon as Rachel asked them to introduce themselves, they all shouted over each other, trying to be as near to her as possible.

Fanny, Mike's sister and George, Tina's brother even asked her for an autograph…

Even the innocent Patrick was completely overwhelmed when he saw Rachel Berry in front of him. He, like, literally jumped towards her and held her hand in admiration. One might think that an only child as Rachel would lose her shit with so many brats around her, but all she did was smile, laugh and hug them like they knew each other for a century.

The strange thing was that only Puck and Santana seemed surprised. Everyone else looked like this was every day appearance.

''Well it is actually.'' Told him Mike, when he asked him.

''Fanny watches all her YouTube videos and I bring her to all her performances – well it's usually because I dance in most of them with her and Brittany – but this would still happen even if I wasn't one of the dancers.''

Puck just blinked. YouTube videos?

''You should have seen Ricky and Christine when they first saw her play the Cinderella two years ago.'' Sam snorted. ''Love on the first sight, I tell you.''

Puck really has to surf on the internet more. His usually games take him too much time and energy to do anything else. And if all his friends knew everything about his old-new crush – where the hell was he these past years?

''Ok! You kids can have the entire house for yourself except for the library and kitchen. I would also suggest not running over the stairs so that no one gets hurt.'' Rachel started and called Ana to help her.

''In the living room is everything you kids love and you all can go into the yard too when you want. There are some swings and a lot of space for you to play. I think we have a couple of football, volleyballs and other balls somewhere on the grass.''

While Rachel was showing the younger ones around, the others just walked into the library and greeted their friends. Soon enough they realized that there was no space enough for them, so some of them walked out and sat down on the stairs. Mercedes opened her books, while leaning on the balustrade and just started reading.

Soon the others just followed her example and when Rachel came back, she was surprised to see all of them already loudly asking each other questions about the topics.

''Berry, sit down. I need you!'' whined Puck like a child and made her laugh.

Rachel walked up the stair and sat on the top to see everyone.

And so it started.

The music and laughing screams from the living room were ignored by the teens who studied like crazy. Some of them revised out loudly; some of them walked up and down and back into the library and back to the staircase; Brittany was even making some moves with her arms while listening to her boyfriend.

With each minute they got louder and louder and it just went up until everyone just listened to whoever they heard. They talked over each other and draw sketches of buildings or people and they argued about things they thought they knew and the others did not.

''The Pre-Columbian Era please!'' shouted Mercedes, Mike and Matt nodding next to her while going through a thick book. Rachel thought about it a little and finally started.

''Um… To make it simple… It is not definitively known how or when the Native Americans first settled here, but the prevailing theory proposes that people migrated from Eurasia, and then spread southward throughout the Americas. This migration might have begun 30,000 years ago and continued through to about 10,000 years ago, when the land bridge became submerged by the rising sea level caused by-'' and Rachel talked and talked and talked and explained everything to each of them as simple as she could.

Ana walked from the living room to the staircase to offer cold water and juices. Here and there she brought some cookies that Rachel made the previous evening when she could not sleep.

Brittany and Santana sat on the second step of the stair case next to Artie who was taken out of his wheelchair and carried to the staircase to be more comfortable. Tina, Mercedes and Kurt sat each on one step slightly further down from Rachel; and Puck, Finn and Sam somewhere in the middle. Quinn did not want to be too far from Rachel because she knew that the best way to learn anything is to have Rachel next to you – so she sat down there.

Blaine on the other hand was happily playing the Xbox with Jeremy and Nate in the living room, having no worries for any tests – he was lucky not to be a part of the McKinley High School.

He and the two boys were screaming their heads off while taking the game dead seriously. On the other hand Elly, Mark and George played Wii dancing contest and the girl dangerously won each and every round.

''Not fair! You're cheating Elly!'' called Mark and tried to kick her.

''Shut it loser! How can I cheat on a machine, dumpass!'' she exclaimed back, not even stopping her dance steps.

''How do I know! Puck's your brother, not mine!''

''What's that supposed to mean you jerkface! You think you can win everything just because you're a dancer?''

''Oh and you can because you're not?''

''Obviously!''

''Yesssssssssssss!'' interrupted them both George who finally won a round because the other two were too preoccupied to with glaring at each other. For a moment they both froze, shocked that the younger one defeated them.

''Heeeeyyy!''

''That's not fair!''

''Not my fault-''

Patrick was sitting next to Sophia and Fanny who were trying to teach him to play cards and were far more interesting than the other three.

Sophia and Fanny played Rummy. Fanny watched Sophia as the Latina took her time to study the cards. She could open the first round with her three aces and three kings, but then she had a diamond prince and princes and of course she could combine the diamond king with it; however what should she do with the other two kings? There is a possibility that she will not get the diamond king anymore and she saw that Fanny had the joker.

The young Latina sighed in defeat.

Whatever.

We'll see what Fanny will do next.

Sophia opened her round with the aces and kings and waited. Fanny had a straight face – she could do whatever she wanted but Sophia was not able to read her. But then she saw a soft smirk on the Chinese girl and knew she was dead.

''Eights; three heart kings, ace, king and princess, threes, and ace for you and done!''

''Noooooo! How the hell do you do it? It's the fifth time for fu-''

''Practice makes perfect.''

''Oh, you little-''

''Next round!''

''Damn right! You're going down!''

The girls mixed the cards again, Fanny laughing her head off and Sophia glaring at her with all her might. But both girls screamed in annoyance when Sherry, Polly, Ricky and Christine ran over their cards, making them fly around the room like leafs in the wind. The four of them were playing tag and they did not care who or what was in their way. They ran out of the living room, past the full staircase and into the library and then kitchen, making Ana scream after them.

When the first floor became too boring for them, they even ran up the stairs, not caring if there was a book or leg or hand they had to jump on. Annoyed and pained screams flew after them, but the four of them ignored them in their funny time, making everything in front and behind them a mess.

After some time they even realized that the second floor was even more interesting than the first. There was the huge bathroom and the room with the washing machine and the drying machine; the room of Mister Berries was sadly locked but the room next to it was full of wardrobes – unfortunally all four of them were not strong enough to make the sliding doors of the wardrobes slide! And then was Rachel's room! A treasury! Thousands of teddy bears and pillows and a huge fluffy bed! Heaven!

''Polly! If I find only one teddy bear on the floor you're cleaning my room!'' Rachel screamed from the staircase, making all four of them boooh. She laughed when she heard Sherry telling Polly to put something back and then answered another question from Finn.

The whole staircase was loud and in some rare moments completely silent when they read something – but all in all, they all talked over each other.

Until Santana asked the question.

''Who the hell is George Washington?'' called Santana annoyed and with her fingers massaging her head. The whole staircase became silent and all heads turned to her, blinking in confusion. Only the music and screams from the living room could be heard.

''What?'' asked Santana unsure, when she finally noticed the weird looks she received.

''You seriously don't kn-'' started Mercedes, but was interrupted.

''Um…'' Rachel tried to be as less-know-it-all as possible.

''He- um… He was the dominant military and political leader of the new USA from 1775 to 1799.'' She cleared her throat and bravely looked around, making her voice steady and strong.

''He led the American victory over Great Britain in the American Revolutionary War as commander-in-chief of the Continental Army in 1775–1783, and he presided over the writing of the Constitution in 1787.''

''Oh… Thanks.''

And then they erupted in talking again.

''What about Martin Luther!'' chatted Quinn.

''You mean Luther King?'' asked Kurt from down there.

''No no. The German Luther.'' She looked at him curious.

''The first translation of the Latin Bible, sweetie. And the initiator of the Protestant Reformation in 1517.'' He told her, scanning his notes.

''Something about World War I. please!'' called Mike and received a very long but very good description from his girlfriend. She even knew which weapons were used on which side.

''Does anyone remember the name of that- uh- the guy in the French Revolution who killed almost everyone? You know that M something with the strange hair?'' asked Puck the group and Rachel was about to answer him, when Ana came around and answered for her.

''Maximilien Robespierre. One of the best-known and most influential figures of the French Revolution. He dominated the Committee of Public Safety and was instrumental in the period known as the Reign of Terror, which ended with his arrest and execution in 1794.'' She calmly explained, offered the strawberry juice and walked away.

Everyone turned towards Rachel in shock but she just shrugged her shoulder.

''Ana comes over often. Usually when I'm studying, so…''

''Are all of your relatives so smart?'' asked Finn and gained a kick from Sam. But Rachel just nodded her head and smiled. ''Pretty much, yeah.''

They started at her for a couple of moments after that, but quickly went back to screaming the stuff they had to know loud out.

Here and there one or two of the teens got up and walked to the kitchen to take a bight of something that was in the fridge; or some of them went into the living room to play a round or two with Blaine.

''I fucking can't anymore!'' screamed Puck at one moment and waved his arms in the air like a stubborn child.

''Six hours! Six damn hours! I have never sat with a book in my hands for more than half an hour!'' he whined and made Santana roll her eyes.

''I'm quite hungry, actually.'' Said Brittany who was, until now, talking only with Artie.

The teens looked at each other and nodded.

''Yeah, me too. I haven't eaten anything today actually.'' Told them Quinn and Rachel gasped at her in irritation.

''You can't do that Quinn! You have to have at least three meals a day! Your body needs it!'' she jumped up, putting her books in a neat pile and walked down the stairs. ''We're going to make some food. How does a picnic sound to you?''

''Hell yeah!'' they called in unison and stood up, leaving their books behind.

''All right. Boys, go into the yard – there's a yard chimney and a grill – make them ready for whatever.'' She told them and looked at Puck.

''You think you could provide us with meat – I don't have actu-''

''Got it Berry. Zizzes lives nearby and we could invite her over.'' He smirked at her when he put his phone on his ear and watched her blush under his eyes.

Rachel cleared her throat and turned around to face the girls: ''We could make some salads and prepare some vegetables. We have plenty of them.'' The girls nodded, some going to the toilet and others into the living room.

''Mike, could you and Matt get the potatoes from the pantry? In the garage, there's a huge door and that's the place.''

''Right away, miss.'' They saluted and went away.

''Finn, Sam! Could you go to the yard and-''

''We're on our way!''

''Great!'' Rachel laughed at everyone's cooperation and watched her new friends walk around her house like it was normal and an every-day event for them to spend time with her.

She walked into the kitchen moved some things around in order to make space. The counter had to be clean and the dishes had to be washed. Uf… Someone else should do that.

''Berry! Zizzes brought meat!'' Puck called from the entrance and let the strong girl in, while Rachel moved around in the kitchen, looking for ingredients.

''Err… yes yes, no problem!'' she called back and opened the fridge. There was lots and lots of food in it and Rachel was (for the first time in her life) happy that she had a weak spot for food-shopping.

''Uh… Girls! Could you help me here a bit!'' she called and reached for some tomatoes, red peppers, and onions.

Quinn came into the kitchen, holding hands with Polly.

''The young lady would like to help.'' She told Rachel and smiled at the young cheeky girl that watched Rachel with bright eyes.

Rachel smiled and reached for the footstool that was on the floor under the huge window.

''Here, Polly. You can help by washing the dishes.''

''Making her do the dirty work, eh Berry?'' Santana smirked, as she walked in with Kurt and Tina behind her.

Rachel smiled wickedly, when she saw Polly already doing her job. ''Noup. Just making her do the least dangerous job.'' She pulled a knife from a drawer and twisted it around with her fingers. ''We don't want her to hurt herself, huh.'' She laughed at the astounded expressions she received and turned back to the counter, reached for a small board, washed the tomatoes and started to cut them to slices like an expert cook.

''Damn that actress…'' Santana muttered and washed the egg-shaped pumpkins and also started to cut them to round slices.

''Rachel! I want to eat the Ratatouille!'' called Ana and after few moments came running into the kitchen.

''Oh yes. That would be very good. There are many vegetables in the fridge, Anny. Kurt, would you mind helping her to do it?'' Rachel told them both and without any complaints they both started; Ana opened the fridge and found many green peppers, red peppers, pumpkins, tomatoes, sweet peppers, and some carrots. She let the eggs in the fridge because there was still time for them to stay there and they would just take up too much space. Kurt washed his hands and looked for another board to cut the vegetables on. He also stole one of the unions from Rachel and peeled the skin down.

Soon Rachel helped him and hummed a melody.

Puck walked into the kitchen a few minutes later to take some spices with him to the yard where he and some others would grill the meat and some vegetables. He was about to loudly announce his intentions when he noticed Rachel's, Kurt's and Santana's state.

''What the fuck?'' he exclaimed and watched Rachel sniffing into a handkerchief.

''Why are you all crying?'' he scratched the back of his neck and looked even more dumfounded when Kurt started to laugh hysterically.

''Sorry Noah.'' Rachel sniffed and made him look at her with soft eyes. He did not even notice Santana washing her face in fury or Quinn and the other girls laughing with Kurt.

''But the onions we have here are pretty sharp…'' Rachel continued and smirked at Puck's irritated expression that sprung out when she grabbed the peeled onion and pushed it into his face.

''Noooooooo!'' he screamed when the burning started to eat up his eyes and made him cry. He jumped away and ran like the crazy guy he was to the washing bowl, pushed Santana away and furiously washed his face.

Santana bitched him out a little, but her voice was drowned in the laughter of the others that cried and stumbled on their feet, trying to keep balance while their tummies hurt from laughing so hard.

''You just wait Berry!'' Noah exclaimed when he was wiping his face, his vice mumfed and whiny.

''I'm gonna get back at you!'' he warned, took some spices and quickly made his way out. But before he disappeared, he heard Rachel's giggling and he slightly turned his head back.

''We'll see Noah! We'll see!'' she called and laughed and made him humpf and run out.

''I have never seen Puck blushing!'' Kurt said between laughter and finally wiped his tears away.

''That's what he gets for trying to challenge me.'' Rachel smirked and continued with her onion business.

The others just watched her in awe for how different she was from her usual behaviour in school.

''You're pretty crazy, girl.'' Told her Santana and nudged her in the shoulder. Rachel shrugged and smiled. ''I would say open minded.'' They all laughed again, not knowing that in the mean time in the back yard Puck made evil plans.

The sausages sizzled as he turned them around to make them be grilled just right. He put some mini steaks on the iron net of the grill next to the sausages and mumbled under his breath, ignoring the screams and laugh of joy of the children running around him and playing ball with Mike, Matt, Sam and Brittany.

The four of them were worse than the kids. They ran around screaming and throwing the small ball to each other, making the younger ones scream in irritation when they tried to catch it.

''Not fair! Not fair!'' the twins called and jumped in the air like rabbits. But they soon exclaimed in happiness when Danielle tackled Matt and took the ball from him.

''Ha! Take that footballer!'' the girl shrieked when Sam started to run after her and hid behind Brittany. The blonde did not even need to move a finger; her stare was strong enough to make Sam stop and sigh in defeat.

''Girls…'' he muttered annoyed and watched them exchange those girly smiles – but that was also soon interrupted by the younger Evans siblings who tried to take the ball back for their brother.

As already said, Puck did not notice any of it. He grumbled and ruminated about his revenge.

''Puckerman! Watch the meat!'' Lauren called from the wooden table where she wrapped the unpeeled potatoes in foil papers.

''Yeah yeah…'' he mumbled back and turned one of the stakes around. It sizzled loud and the mohawked boy had to step back in order to not be burned.

Artie and Finn were cutting some red peppers in nice slices and added spices on them; although, Finn was more jumping around and stealing the done meat from the huge plate next to puck.

''You can grill these red peppers Puck!'' called Artie and Puck finally moved from his spot, enabling Finn to steal two small sausages. Lauren saw him of course and smacked him as soon as he walked past her. They argued loudly but Artie and Puck ignored them.

''You seasoned them?'' Puck asked as he reached for the plate with the vegetables.

''Yeah; I put some oregano, parsley and vegeta over them. I think it's enough for Rachel to like it.'' He told him and started to do Lauren's work as she was too busy fighting with Finn.

Puck took the plate and stopped in his movements. He suddenly smirked deviously and put the plate back on the table.

''Yeah…'' he mumbled as he reached for more vegeta.

''Just the right amount for Rachel to like it… Not!'' he laughed like a maniac, while he was seasoning the vegetables, making them too spicy for anyone's taste. Artie watched him in amusement and wrapped the last potatoe into the foil paper. He took the vessel and put it on his lap. Then he wheeled to the yard chimney whose flames were already strong enough and put the wrapped potatoes on the burning coal. He really loved baked potatoes from the chimney. When they were made, a pinch of salt made them the best dish in the world.

He looked at Puck's crazy eyes, laughed, but said nothing. After all, it was time for Rachel and Puck to tease each other – it was the teasing phase they had to go through. Who knows? Maybe something more will happen in a couple of hours.

In the meantime Ana made some ratatouille and laughed at Kurt's jokes about some fashion disasters Rachel made in the past.

''I hope you haven't seen her in that sheep's T-Shirt, darling! It was horrible! I thought I might die!'' he whined and made some funny gestures with his arms that made him look like a diva that was about to faint.

''Oh, shut it Kurt!'' Rachel called, while she was mixing the tomato salad and tried it here and there to make sure it tasted good. Santana broiled the slices of pumpkin covered with breadcrumbs and hummed her favourite melody. Tina helped Polly to wash the dishes and gently harmonised with Santana at the refrain of Amy Winehouse's Valerie.

Ana watched them while she mixed the ratatouille and shook the stew pan, making the vegetables jump in the air and right back in. ''You two are good.'' She complimented.

Rachel looked at them and smirked: ''You haven't heard her for real Anny. Her voice is like velvet!'' she told her cousin and winked at Santana.

The Latina just shrugged and turned one of the slices: ''No comment.''

''Aww… She's shy!'' exclaimed Kurt and started to snap his fingers in the rhythm of the Valerie song. Mercedes who opened the cup boards where the plates were smiled and clapped her hands as a counter rhythm to Kurt's snapping fingers.

''Come on girl! Hit it!'' she exclaimed and laughed at Santana's blush.

Quinn who was sweeping the floor laughed at her friend and started with the background 'papaparapas'. She danced around and made them all laugh, but Rachel, Mercedes and Ana sang with her.

''Ts…'' Santana huffed and started to sing, Kurt helping her.

_Well Sometimes I Go Out, By Myself, _

_And I Look Across The Water._

She giggled when Ana looked at her in surprise.

_And I Think Of All The Things, _

_Of What You're Doing, _

_And in my head I Paint A Picture._

Kurt danced around and made some strange but funny moves that swept Rachel with him and with Quinn in front of they jumped and swung their hips singing, clapping and snapping their fingers in rhythm. Ana soon joined them with Polly, and Santana and Tina just looked at each other and swang their hips while still broiling the pumpkins.

Tina has never seen the Latina in such a good mood; not that they socialized a lot (at all) but she was going to enjoy the time.

When Blaine came from the living room where he finally won one of the Wii games he played with Mark, Tina's brother and Elly, he stopped and looked like an idiot at the crazy dancing group of cooks that were loudly singing:

_Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie_

For a good moment he just stared and did not notice his three co-game-players join him and watching the performance they were getting for free. Sherry, Ricky and Christine who finally had enough of Rachel's room, walked tiredly in front of them also stared at the singers in front of them. They suddenly laughed and joined them in the dancing. Even Patrick came running into the kitchen and danced around like the funny kid he was.

Blaine laughed too, winking back at his boyfriend who invited him with his finger to join them, and took Mike's sister's hand. The young girl giggled as he twirled her around and started to sing too. Mark and George looked at each other and laughed. They jumped in the middle of the crowd and danced around like professionals.

Mark took Rachel's hand and made her laugh by twirling her around like she was a feather. George on the other hand grabbed Quinn and took the broom from her hands and pushed it away. The blonde girl smiled brightly and sang with the others as loud as she could.

_Did You Have To Pay That Fine, _

_That You Were Dodging All The Time, _

_Are You Still Dizzy._

_Well Since I Come Home, _

_Well My Body's Been A Mess, And I Miss Your Tender Hair, _

_And The Way You Like To Dress._

Tina threw the made pumpkins on a plate while still dancing around and smiled at Mercedes who finally gathered a number of plates and carried them in her arms. Kurt, Santana and Ana gathered many cups and glasses, while Rachel then reached for the tomato salad and Mark for the ratatouille.

Quinn soon reached for the knifes, spoons and forks, and George gathered the salt, pepper and oil for those who would have liked it more on their food.

Blaine on the other hand opened the fridge and handed Fanny three different juices and he, himself gathered another few of them. Just by the way he reached for the roll of napkins and handed them to Sherry and the other younger ones. They took them, proud to be able to help and started to walk out of the kitchen.

Blaine whistled as a sign for them to finally get out and so they went.

Singing and dancing, with plates and food in their arms, they marched like goslings in a column into the living room and through the huge sliding door into the back yard.

The others in the yard froze in their movements when they heard and saw the singing teens and finally laughed and clapped their hands when the last refrain started.

_Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie_

The singers and dancers filled the huge wooden table with everything they brought with them and made the other children that were running around before, skip towards them and wiped away the saliva that came out of their mouths with the smell of the food.

_Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie_

Puck and Finn finally brought the three huge plates of meat and put them in the middle of the table. Artie and Lauren brought the potatoes and grilled red peppers and laughed when they were almost pushed away by Mike, Matt and Brittany.

_Valerie  
Valerie  
Why Don't You Come On Over Valerie..._

They all wooed and clapped their hand in excitement before they sprung on the two long benches on each side of the table and jumped the food.

The smell of sausages, potatoes and grilled vegetables danced in the air, making its way through each nose and brain that was in its proximity. The younger ones sniffed hungrily and looked as if they were about to die.

''Gimme some potatoes! Racheeel! I want potatoes!'' shouted the twins in unsion and made Ana slap them over their heads. Of course Rachel still reached for their plates and put on them everything they wanted.

The other boys shouted over each other for the meat, hitting and pushing each other in order to get it. Tina took her time and asked each and every one of them what they would like to drink, while Mercedes helped the younger to unwrap the hot potatoes and salted them.

Quinn sat between her two boyfriends and laughed at the jokes they told her, each in one ear. Brittany on the other hand sat on Artie's lap with a plate in her arms and fed him like a child.

Rachel helped Sherry, Patrick and Sam's siblings to choose what they would like to eat but the three of them just gulped down everything she gave them.

Puck watched with interest Rachel's motherly behaviour. She gently caressed Sherry's cheek when the girl ate a large slice of the pumpkin and smiled proudly. Rachel took her time to decide what she would eat. Some ratatouille, tomato salad, maybe a potato and a slice of pumpkin and- oh! The grilled red-peppers! She really has to take a bit of them! She loved them very much!

Puck ducked his head when he noticed what was Rachel about to do.

He smirked, stared hard at his plate and waited for the-

''Agh!'' screamed Rachel and made everyone look up at her. She quickly gulped down a whole glass of juice and purred herself another one. She coughed and had tears in her eyes and Sherry worriedly looked up at her.

''Rachel?'' she asked with a scared voice and took her hand.

Puck could not hold it in anymore.

''Buahahahahaahahahahaah!''

''Noah!''

''Not my fault!''

''Of course it is!''

''You ate it.''

''You made it!''

''You little-''

And the others stopped listening to them. While the two teens bickered over spiced red peppers like five-year-old-children the others just tuned them out and talked louder in order to hear each other over them.

''Elly! The salt please!'' called George Sophia from the other side of the table and raised to her feet in order to catch the salt that Elly threw in her direction. The younger Puckerman could not look up from her food – she had not eaten the whole day… Well, except for the cookies and those apples and grapes and those fantastically good home-made pudding that Rachel made!

Anyway!

Mark has a bigger stake than her!

''Hey! The hell! Find your own stake Elly!''

''Too late!''

''No! Give it back! No, don't ea-''

''Mmmm…''

''Puck your sister sucks!'' Mark called but the mohawked boy was too occupied with eating sausages and bickering with Rachel. She still ate those red peppers…

The merry atmosphere became even louder when Matt stole Elly's idea of stealing food and ran around the table, taking whatever he could from each plate that came in his way. His victims shouted at him and send some leftovers towards his head, but all in all he was successful and well fed. He practically collapsed at the grass few feet away and enjoyed the sun.

The others needed more time to eat everything up and even then most of them sat on the benches and laughed and talked and joked around. That was until Sophia, George and the twins had another idea.

They sneaked into the house and searched for the things that would help them go on with their plan. And a good half an hour later, when everyone was lying on the grass or playing ball and Frisbee – it happened.

Like a bomb the water balloon hit Lauren in the back.

There was silence.

The big girl rose from her spot and cracked her knuckles.

''It's so on!'' she called and everyone screamed. The water balloons started to fly around like birds and everyone ran around and laughed their heads off. Mike had the brilliant idea of getting the yard water tube and open it. The strong jet of water reached everyone and they all jumped around like some crazy little children – which they actually were.

Sophia laughed and saluted her murderous looking sister and threw her a balloon. Santana caught it and sighed that it did not blow up in her arms. She looked around found her victim. Kurt was successfully hiding behind the yard chimney and was now catastrophically shocked when a splash of water destroyed his perfect hairstyle.

He screamed like a girl and ran after Santana who quickly found the source of the balloons. It was a huge plastic vessel next to the sliding door, filled with hundreds of balloons. The teens put them there in order to be able to reach for them as fast as possible. Santana gathered a few of them and started to throw them around like a maniac.

When the circus they created became so loud that the whole neighbourhood could hear them, even some neighbours came peeping from the corner to see what in the world was happening by the Berry's. What they saw was a mass of completely soaked-to-skin teens that were running around and laughing hysterically.

One might think the neighbours would complain and if it were anyone else they would. But Rachel Berry was almost always alone at home. And she never had anyone over. So if that was not an excuse to let it all slide, they did not know what could it be.

So it went on…

Polly, who ran around did not see Puck in front of her and accidentally bumped into him. He consequentially bumped into Rachel who stood next to him. He grabbed her arms so that she would not fall and steadied her. They looked at each other for a moment and heard the little girl apologize. They laughed at the same time, telling her it is ok and glanced at each other.

They laughed again embarrassed with coloured cheeks and moved slightly away. Puck scratched his head awkwardly and Rachel pinched her nose. Of course the lovely dovly moment was interrupted by a swish of a balloon that flew dangerously near their heads and they quickly jumped away.

Puck looked at Rachel and smirked by himself. He grabbed her, lifted her up in his arms and ran with her through the water explosion in the middle of the yard. Rachel screamed her heart out, but giggled when others just could not stop laughing.

Only after a long long water fight, the balloons were gone as well as the sun. It was not cold, but the wet skin made the teens and preteens shiwer.

''Uh… Well, the boys won't have problems because there are a lot of clothes form my dads that would fit… Um, you girls can also wear my daddy's clothes – I mean, I know I'm kind of small and um- but if my clothes fit any of you, I have no problem lending them. We also have the drying machine, so I will just put the clothes into the washing machine and let them dry over the evening… If that's alright with you of course.'' Rachel finished her speech and took a deep breath.

The others looked at each other and laughed.

''That would be cool.'' Said Matt.

''But some of us have their own clothes. You didn't really think that you would get rid of us tonight, did you?'' Santana told her, laughed at Rachel's blush and gave her a long wet hug.

Rachel squeaked at the wetness and pulled her into the house.

Of course they made a mess by dripping wet all over the floor, but Ana, Rachel and surprisingly Sam cleaned everything behind everyone.

Girls were the first ones that went to the two bathrooms – the younger ones on the second floor and the teens on the firs floor. They did not really care if they saw each other naked because – well, it was not as if they would see something new.

Rachel went with the younger ones to make sure they would not do anything stupid. Elly helped her and they both ended bathing with Ana, Sherry, Polly, Sophia, Fanny, and Christine.

The boys on the other hand stopped waiting in the house and went out in the yard to clean the mess they made. Brittany stayed with them because she wanted to help Artie take a bath and Blaine and Kurt also wanted to take a separate bath from the others – they were not girls, but they also felt slightly uncomfortable taking a bath with boys.

''Maaaan! I lost my voice from all the screaming!'' whined Finn and earned a punch in the shoulder by Puck.

''You still talk cry baby.'' He mocked him and laughed as Finn returned the punch.

''But it was cool today, don't you think?'' Matt asked and looked around while collecting the garbage. The boys nodded and laughed when they started to bring up every funny moment that happened during the day.

Soon the girls came out in their PJs and the boys went to shower and bath. It took them half the time to clean themselves off than it took the girls; and finally Artie and Brittany went into the bathroom on the first floor and Blaine and Kurt the one on the second floor.

''Could someone come and help me gather the blankets and pillows for you to sleep on? There are many and they are all in the room next to my parents room!'' Rachel called over the rumpus in the living room where the kids were watching TV, playing games and cards and chatting their time away. Ana was even listening to her I-Pod and reading a book.

''Hoy!'' Rachel called again. ''I need help!'' but only few heard her.

Puck jumped up of course and pulled Mike and Matt with him.

''Come on girly. Show the way.'' He joked and earned a weak punch. The boys laughed and followed Rachel who looked like a small child compared with them. She led them up the stairs and into the room next to her parent's room. In were many huge wardrobes, filled with winter clothes, jackets and tens and tens of thick blankets.

''Here it is.'' Rachel sang and opened the huge slide door of one of the wardrobes. Matt and Mike quickly gathered some blankets and made space for Puck. Matt slowly walked out of the room and carefully went down the stairs as he could hardly see anything over the pile of blankets. Mike soon followed him.

''That's a lot of stuff you have in here.'' Noah told Rachel as he took his time to gather some huge pillows.

''I know I know. It's not like we have no space for these things in our rooms, but dad and daddy like to be organized and change the stuff in the wardrobes each season. It's tiresome, but it actually works! I always know where I can find all these stuff.'' Rachel explained and helped him stabilize everything he was holding in his arms.

She laughed when she could not see his face and took some pillows from his arms.

''I also can carry some of the stuff, you know…''

''Of course you can, midget…''

''Giant.''

''Hobbit.''

''Oaf.''

''Legs-''

''Hey! Are there anymore blankets here?'' interrupted Mike their bickering and walked into the room again. Rachel quickly jumped back and showed him the other wardrobes.

''Here are even more. So just take them all. We need them lo lie on and to cover ourselves with them.''

Soon enough the four of them brought enough pillows and blankets for everyone and Rachel tried to think about where will everyone sleep.

''Well, some of you can sleep in my room – the bed is big enough for at least three girls – but I wouldn't like you to go into my parent's room because it's just-''

''Hey, no problem Berry.'' Told her Santana and waived her hand. ''We will all sleep here – maybe the younger ones should sleep in your bed or something.''

Rachel thought about it and smiled: ''Yeah, that will do. Christine, Ricky, Patrick and Polly could sleep in my bed. Sherry, you will stay with me, alright?'' she told tem and they all nodded. Everyone got up from their spots and made space on the floor of the huge living room. They pushed the small table into the kitchen and the couch to the wall.

Finn and Sam outstretched the couch and prepared it for Artie and Brittany to sleep on it. The others put some blankets on the soft carpet and threw pillows around for anybody who wanted it. Then two by two got one blanket to cover themselves in.

The 'beds' were soon made, and in the end no one went into Rachel's room to sleep there because they all just fell asleep right on the spot. The TV was off, the lights were out and the cards were put back into the box.

It was dark and completely silent in the room. The whole day exhausted everyone and it would be strange if one of them would still have the energy to do something. In the middle of the night, Rachel suddenly woke up.

It was silent in the living room.

Rachel's heart was beating hard and she could and could not calm down. Adrenalin was flowing through her veins, preventing her eyes to finally become heavy and make her sleep again. She sighed and carefully sat up. She really did not want to wake up Sherry – or any of the energy-full children that were sleeping like someone hit them with a hammer on their heads. It would take just a slightly louder noise and the circus would begin again.

So she slowly sat up and looked around the dark room. Gentle snores could be heard all around her and she really had to stifle a laugh when she noticed the strange angle her friends were sleeping in. Kurt and Blain lying next to each other, facing and holding hands; Mercedes was used as a pillow by Patrick; George, Santana, and Matt were lying over each other and Rachel did not know whose legs or hands she was looking at.

Polly and the twins were cuddling next to Lauren; Elly, Sophia and Ana were actually the only ones lying quite normally; Sam's head was resting on Quinn's legs and her head on Finn's legs and his head on Sam's head; Ricky and Christine were somewhere between Mark, Fanny, Tina and Mike; and Artie and Brittany were silently lying on the outstretched couch, the wheelchair next to it.

Rachel smiled at the view and sighed in defeat.

She carefully stood up and without making a noise tip toed through the mass of sleeping bodies, legs and hands. She gently opened the glassy sliding door and stepped out on the terrace. She slightly pulled the door close but did not close it completely. Then she turned around and sighed at the view the sky offered her.

Thousands of stars were shining brightly over her head and illuminated the beautiful garden and terrace she was standing on. The branches of the trees gently moved with the soft breeze and leafs danced around the area, creating a soft sound that finally calmed Rachel down.

She sighed with content when she heard a gentle noise from behind her. Someone must have woken up. She turned around and her eyes caught those of the boy that was occupying her thoughts for months now.

Noah grinned at her when he slowly stepped outside and made Rachel's heart beat fast again. He looked sleepy and his shorts and a large T-Shirt were wrinkled here and there, indicating that he must have woken up from tossing and turning around. He looked like a cheeky young boy that was about to prank someone and was extremely anxious to do so.

''Couldn't sleep?'' he asked and stepped next to her, watching her smile at him. Rachel was happy to see him.

''I'm just excited that everyone decided to stay the night.'' She told him and looked up at the sky – dark and full of stars. A warm breeze danced through her long brown hair and tangled it just slightly. Her eyes were shining while watching the stars and a small and warm smile beautified her tired face.

''You didn't want them to?'' he asked jokingly. He knew that she was extremely happy to have company – spending your time alone for 75% of the year can make you excited for people even talking to you.

''Of course I did.'' Rachel looked at him and nibbled at her lip. ''It's just that-'' she looked back up at the sky, the curtain of her hair hiding half of her face, but he already noticed that she was as red as a tomato.

''It's kind of my- you know- my first sleep over.'' She whispered and tried to completely hide her face. ''I have never had classmates over my house to- to spent time with me.''

''Friends.'' He told her and made her look at him again in confusion.

''Not classmates, but friends. They are all your friends, Berry.'' He watched her as she got happier. She smiled again, slightly wider and he noticed that her eyes were slightly teary. But she turned her head again, hiding her face and nodded in agreement.

They were silent for a moment, enjoying the beautiful feeling of standing next to each other under the wide starry sky with warmth surrounding them. Rachel in her innocent admiration of nature did not notice his gentle gaze.

His longing eyes slowly travelled from down her body up to her face. Her soft skin of her face; her bright eyes; and her gentle lips – they all seemed to draw him to her and he had no control over his shaking hand that itched to finally touch that skin and caress it.

He breathed fast and deep and he was so nervous like he was the first time when he was with a girl he had feelings for. She was so beautiful. His chest seeked for her smell and Noah was really afraid that she might ask him any moment from now if something was wrong with him.

But Rachel was deep in her thoughts – but what he did not know was that she was even more nervous than him. She tried to keep her eyes on the sky and her hands next to her hips; she listened to his frantic breathing and tried to keep her breathing under control.

She was a great actress. She knew how to present a particular character – and right now she was the epitome of calmness.

Since the boy started to talk to her again she had a hunch that he might be attracted to her – and being an excellent character and psychological reaction reader, she had her prove now. He might be a very experienced male, but those reactions of attraction are all the same by all humans in the world.

And he seemed very nervous.

He finally reached with his hand for her arm, ''Hey, um Rach-'' when he was interrupted by a soft child's cry.

''Rachel?'' Sherry softly called and searched with her eyes for her cousin. She was too afraid to climb out from under the blanket, but brave enough to call for her favourite person who was not lying beside her when she suddenly woke up with the need to go to the toilet.

Rachel's eyes that were looking at the boy next to her for a moment, turned towards the open glassy sliding door that showed the dark inside of the living room.

''I'm here.'' She gently called back and looked at Noah again.

''Well, we better go inside. Sherry most probably needs to pee.'' She smiled at him and put her hand on his shoulder for a second to encourage him to go in too. He suddenly put his own hand over hers and made her look up in surprise.

He really wanted to do something. His raging hormones screamed in agony because his self-endurance became so strong. Thousands of thoughts flashed through his mind, but only one made him finally calm. The touch of her warm skin made him calm. And happy. Because he noticed that his touch caused goose bumps on her skin.

He smiled at her. ''You know… The day was actually pretty great.'' He told her and let her hand go. Rachel breathed out loudly and blushed furiously. She smiled and put her palm on her cheek to calm down. ''Thank you. It's all thanks to you that it turned out that well.''

Then she quickly walked into the house and as silently as it was possible Sherry and she walked towards the toilet. Noah watched her disappear in the darkness and sighed. Then he slapped his hand over his face and groaned in desperation.

''I'm so lovesick.''

And he really was. But he had no idea that he was more than that. And because after he returned back to his 'bed' he slept like a baby, he had no chance to think about his affection towards Rachel – which means he had no chance to look deeper into his thoughts and finally decide what to do with his feelings.

It was his first Sunday after a long time that he woke up without a hangover and that he woke up before noon. When he slowly opened his eyes, he breathed out in content and felt like he was in heaven. The sun was slowly rising and the clock on the wall showed eight in the morning.

He breathed slowly and enjoyed the sweet air that made him calm. His ears heard a gentle noise from somewhere and he listened carefully. It was sizzling and in a couple of seconds he already smelled something good. Something sweet and something salty. Mmmm… And was there cocoa also?

He slowly raised on his elbows and looked around. Everyone was still sleeping. Light snores came from all sides and he had to suppress a laugh when he saw the funny positions his friends were lying in. Where the hell is his camera when he needs it.

When he heard a slightly louder sound of some plates being moved around, he finally decided to get up. As carefully as possible he got up and tip toed towards the kitchen where the sound were coming from. What he saw made him smile in surprise and lean on the door frame.

The petit Rachel Berry was swinging around the pan with pancakes with one hand and with the other hand she purred the hot milk from a pitcher into small pots that were neatly arranged in four rows. She was an expert on a mission to make the biggest and best breakfast ever.

When the next pancake was made she threw it on a plate on the counter and it landed exactly there where she wanted it to land. Then she purred the mass for the next pancake into the pan and left it over the fire to take care of the fried eggs she was also making. When she turned around with the pan of eggs to put them on another plate and saw Noah Puckerman watching her, she almost threw everything into the air and screamed.

But she caught herself just in time and stepped back, inhaling deeply like she just had a heart attack.

''Noah!'' she whispered and glared at him. ''Do you want me to die? You scared me!''

Puck just smirked at her and watched her do her work. '''been just watching ya…' he told her and made her blush. She almost let go of the pan again, but she had more control of herself now. She huffed and started to make some coffee, but not before she turned the pancake around.

''Need some help?'' he asked, but was already moving towards her.

''Um yes… You could make coffee. I don't know how they like it and I'm also not that good at it because I really don't like coffee.'' She explained and made space for him next to her in front of the kitchen-range.

''Oh I know what you mean.'' He told her while waiting for the water to boil. He looked around for sugar and coffee in powder and Rachel pointed at certain cup-boards in which the two thing were in.

''I can't stand coffee.'' When the water boiled – it was in a huge vessel because the number of people drinking coffee was huge and therefore the coffee quantity also had to be – he put in a couple of spoons of sugar and waited for the water to boil again.

''My mum drinks it every morning and ok – I like the smell and everything, but the taste is horrible.'' He complained and finally put some spoons of the coffee powder into the boiling water.

''Oh yes I know. My dadds drink it too. And I also like the smell but… ugh…'' she made a strangled face and showed her tongue. Puck had to laugh at that and nudged her with his hip when she also started to giggle – as silent as possible of course.

''You know. You look like an expert – making breakfast and everything.'' He told her and looked at her. Rachel smiled and nodded. ''I like to be perfect at everything. And this is the least I could do to thank you all for spending the weekend with me.'' She told him, not facing him, but blushing furiously.

Puck smiled at her embarrassment and nudged her again. ''Hey it's cool. It was the best weekend ever.''

''You think so?'' she glanced at him.

''Hey… You doubting my words?'' he smirked.

''I wouldn't dare.'' She smiled and put the done pancake on the already full plate. There were actually four plates full of pancakes and three plates with fried eggs. She put fresh made bread and bread rolls, which she bought few minutes before when the traveling baker came past their house - into three small baskets. Puck watched her with a smile on his face, imagining her as a mother preparing breakfast for her children and her husband.

He could even see her with an apron around her waist, her hair made into a loose bun and she would move around the kitchen like the expert she was. Her three children would came running to her, making her turn around and laugh and hug them and then they would sit down on the table, chatting about things they would be doing that day. When she would turn to the kitchen-range again, a pair of hands would hug her around her waist and kiss her cheek from the side. She would giggle and lean into the bright chest behind her that made her feel happy and secure.

Noah could literally see himself holding her like that and winking at his cheeky little kids-

Wow wow….

That was a bit too much of information. Rachel his wife?

Too early.

No! Not too early! He meant just no. Like no! Like nev-

''Would you please reach for that salt on the small shelf. I run out of this one.'' Asked him Rachel sweetly and he complied right away.

''Thank you.'' She smiled and sprinkled salt over the eggs.

Noah watched her being so careful and attentive. She glanced at him with bright eyes here and there and asked him if she had something on the face.

''Nah…'' he shrugged.

''Just-'' he thought about it. ''When did you actually wake up? It had to take you at least an hour if not more to prepare all this.''

Rachel shrugged. ''I'm just used to wake up early. It wasn't a problem. But I'm happy that you came helping me.'' She told him and winked at him.

''Any time. You're pretty cool you know, dancing around the kitchen.'' He leaned on the counter and watched her. She was still wearing her pyjama shorts and T-Shirt, but there were no dark circles under her eyes and her hair was wavy and neatly combed. She was really beautiful.

She waived her hand: ''Ah you know. I'm just glad that there are so many people here. I like the house full and I'm extremely happy to be able to do that – you know.'' She told him, embarrassed that she kind of pointed out that she was alone for the most part of the year.

''Well… This can happen more often if you'd like to.'' He told her, his heart suddenly beating very fast. It was like he asked… something else.

Rachel's eyes shined and her cheeks became rosy again.

''Yeah…'' she breathed out. ''That would be…''

''Mmmmmm! What smells so goood!'' called a loud voice from the living room.

Both, Rachel and Puck smiled at each other and reached for some plates.

''Time for the service.'' They said in unsion and walked into the living room.

If someone told Rachel a couple of months ago that she would eat pancakes and drank cocoa for breakfast on the floor of her living room, surrounded with her cousins, geeks, jocks and their siblings, munching on the bread with jam and butter, or gulping down fried eggs and pancakes and drinking coffee, juice or cocoa – she would tell you to visit a specialist for head injuries.

Never in her life did she believe that she would chat her morning away with Santana and Quinn and that she would braid the young girls with Brittany and Tina. She did not even think about that she would make the whole bunch of sleepy people study again! And she actually was successful!

An hour after the huge and long chatty and giggling breakfast they shared, they all sat down in the living room and revised the whole stuff they learned yesterday. And an even bigger surprise was that they remembered almost everything.

Rachel has never had such a good time and she was not able to stop smiling the whole day. Not even when they were all finally saying goodbye at seven in the evening, with the house all cleaned up. She was grinning like she got the world as a present and her smile was really contagious.

''Yeah yeah. See ya. Whatever. I hate saying goodbye when it's only a couple of hours when I'll see you again.'' Said Santana when she, Matt and their siblings were climbing into her car.

Rachel laughed at her and hugged her anyway. As surprised Santana was, she just hugged her back, smirked and saluted her goodbye. Even after she waived goodbye to the others and kissed her young fans at their cheeks, Rachel was still in a daze.

Puck and Elly were the last ones to stand in front of the entrance and chatting with Rachel and her cousins about the stuff they did.

When Elly's phone rang she excused herself and walked to the car. Ana was smart enough to realize that she and her relatives should make some space for the Puckelberry Act 7 – or 20 – god knows how many moments those two already had. They were just too obvious.

And finally, when they were alone and all smiles, Noah gathered his courage and opened his mouth to make a quite dary step.

''Hey um, Rachel.'' He suddenly started, stepped closer and Rachel has never felt her heart beat faster. Her whole body was like a bomb of electricity that was about to explode.

''Yes?'' she asked, her voice unusually high. She watched him scratch the back of his neck almost nervously and his eyes were glancing around, not able to look at her. He took a deep breath and his arm was about to hug her.

''I was thinking ab-''

A loud horn interrupted his speech and Puck slapped his hand over his face and grumbled in annoyance. He almost seamed desperate.

''Noaaaaaah!'' screamed Elly and honked three times.

''Mum is calling! She needs you to take a look at her car!'' she told him and huffed.

''She's screaming my ears off over the phone!''

Rachel giggled and Puck chuckled depressed. He looked at her again and his eyes were so bright and so big that Rachel thought he might kiss her.

''Alright then…'' she started and pinched her nose nervously.

''Yeah… Um… It was fun. We- um- we should hang out more.'' He told her and shifted from one foot to another, his hands itching to touch her.

''Yes. That would be… wonderful.'' Rachel smiled stared into his eyes.

The tension was just too much. And Rachel could not hold it in anymore.

''If it's all right – I'm going to hug you now.'' She told him and did not even wait for his response. She stepped closer, raised her arms, hugged him around his neck and pulled him down. Puck was surprised for a moment but as soon as their bodies were touching he became calm and content and he hugged her back, sighing like a lovesick girl. His head was resting over her head as she was so small that her shoulder seemed too far – but he never felt so good as in that moment.

When they pulled apart and their faces were close, he was really about to just go for it and kiss her. And the better part of this was that she seemed even more eager to do what he wanted to do than he hoped.

''Noah! For Christ's sake!'' screamed Elly and made the two teens jump apart.

Rachel cleared her throat and glanced around. ''So… Um… Thank you for coming and … everything…'' she told him lamely and played with her hair curls.

''Um yeah… Then… See ya tomorrow.'' He told her, flushed in the face and quickly turned around and made his way to his car.

Was it strange when he could not stop thinking about her face and smile the whole day?


End file.
